yondaime returns
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: what would happen if all three coffins were summoned? find out! please review and ask questions for my 'ask colomn' at every end! this is a story of naruto and the fourth hokage mostly... but it's a naruxhina and sasuxsaku fiction as well enjoy
1. The cunin exams conclude

**Nxh592: Good evening peoples! I am known as NarutoxHinata592. but you can just call me 592-Sama. This is my first story I submitted into FF and I am damn proud of it! If you don't like it, kiss off you wankers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or anything like that… those belong to Masashi Kishimoto enjoy^_^**

_Thinking or flashback_

**Demon or inner Sakura**

Pairings: naru/hina sasu/saku

**The chunin exams conclude!**

_12 years ago a terrible demon was destroying the quiet ninja village of Konohagakure._

_Many ninja young and old died that day of October 10th it was the day of the nine tailed fox. That day a great shinobi died, the Yondaime, the forth Hokage. He came riding on back of a giant red toad, which had a sword in his hand and a pipe in his mouth. He was called the yellow flash to some because of his jutsu's, he was a Konoha hero. That day he sacrificed himself to save the village. He sealed the demon inside of a child that just had his umbilical chord cut. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki_

AN: I'm sorry, I know you heard this story many times; I just had to remind everyone.

The story takes place in the mid-summer during the Chunin selection exams in the third stage Shikamaru Nara put his hand in the air and so did his opponent Temari of the sand village. She was caught in his shadow possession jutsu '_what is he going to do? Is he going to try a summoning?' _Temari thought as her hand was getting tired from holding it up

"Grr… well if you're going to finish me off, do it!" she said getting frustrated.

Shikamaru just looked up at her with a bored look. "You're right, it's time to finish this" Temari was ready for something to happen when she heard a voice "Hey proctor, I give up" Temari had an astonished look on her face as her arm went down.

"WHAT! SHIKAMARU YOU IDIOT WHY'D YOU GIVE OOHH… WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A…" is all his teammate Ino Yamanaka could yell

"Easy Ino or your gonna blow a vein" Sakura Haruno said as her former friend stood up holding a fist to her teammate "**Shannaro! AND I HOPE YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL DURING!" **her inner self told her.

Naruto Uzumaki who was in a top box watching from above jumped down just to yell at Shikamaru "Shikamaru why the hell did you quit! You had the match in the bag!"

Shikamaru just said "It's too troublesome to go on. Besides," He said cracking his neck "I'm out of chakra, it's too bad too, I planned 250 moves ahead. Doesn't matter much to me anyway. I just wanted to quit to see the next match"

A smirk came to Naruto's mouth. "That's right, Sasuke is next" Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan after a massacre from his brother Itachi, he and Sasuke are the only two Uchiha's left. "W…wait, where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked while looking around barely noticing that he wasn't there yet.

One of the Jonin which were on duty came to tell the 3rd Hokage what he has learned "Lord Hokage, we just got word from Kakashi"

"Yes, I'd expected him to be late, thank you Kotetsu." The third said

While outside in the front gates two guards stood with their backs against the gates while two shadows of a student and teacher stood "Huh? Oh, hello there." said one guard while the other guard opened the gates

"Come right in glad you two could make it"

"Let's go in Lee!" said the sensei as the gates swung open

"Yes sir Gai-sensei!" said the student eagerly

"The first matches are almost over, all that's left is the Uchiha kid and the sand ninja." said the second guard

"W...wait what about the match between Naruto and Neji?" Lee asked eagerly to know what has happened. Surprisingly to Lee, the first guard laughed.

"That's the thing, Uzumaki won!" Rock Lee had a smile on his face while going with his sensei Maito Gai.

"Where is Sasuke that idiot his been hanging around Kakashi-sensei so much his lateness has rubbed off on him!" Naruto complained as a single leaf crossed his nose, once that leaf touched the ground two figures showed in the middle of a bushel of leaves it was Kakashi and Sasuke.

The proctor just chuckled to himself "Name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sorry we were a little late is uh Sasuke disqualified?" Kakashi asked while rubbing his head.

The proctor smiled while he chomped down on his toothpick "ya got here just in time your match was postponed"

Kakashi sighed in relief "that's good. See Sasuke, I told you we'd be late" Sasuke didn't answer.

Naruto came from behind his teacher and whacked Sasuke over the head "what the hell dobe!" Sasuke asked as Naruto lifted his hand in his face

"Why the hell were you late? This crowd has been waiting for this match all day, and you kept them waiting, teme!" Naruto yelled in his teammates face while he wasn't listening "there was a reason why we were late Naruto" Kakashi spoke out

"Come on ya moron. There's no reason for us to be here anymore." Shikamaru said as he headed for the stairs

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he turned his head "don't lose."

Sasuke looked back "got it".

The third Hokage and the forth Kazekage were sitting up in the main box "well lord Kazekage, it looks like it's your boy against one of the top Genin this year from my village how do you feel?" the third said to his old friend trying to start a conversation

"Excellent" is all that came from the man in the blue and white.

"Gaara get down here." Gaara who looked like he'll kill anything in sight that gets in his way went coming down the stairs.

Two grass ninja's looked at each other and got up. Shikamaru and Naruto were going up as they were going up they saw three shadows in the hallway. Shikamaru told Naruto keep down and out of sight. The two grass ninja met up with Gaara in the hall as Naruto and Shikamaru came up barely from hiding.

"Hey kid, we have a proposition for you" said the first grass ninja as the other stood by

"Our boss has a lot staking on this match we want you to lose." Gaara had a bloody murder look in his eyes. His sand took grab of the grass ninja head and crushed it, the other grass Nin looked beside him and saw nothing but a bloody corps before he could move the sand had him in his grasp

"W-wait… kid, we could talk about thi- NO**, NO! Nooo**oo!" all that was in the hallway now were two bloody corpses of former grass ninja, millions of grains of sand, and one blood thirsty sand ninja. Shikamaru and Naruto could not believe their eyes.

They were frozen in thought of what the sand Nin would do to them. They were still frozen as Gaara was heading for the stairs. He past them like they weren't even there. They relaxed as he past them and out of site. Shikamaru broke the silence between them "I've never met someone who killed without a second thought" he said while wiping his sweat of fear.

"If it wasn't for those two morons we would probably be dead now." Naruto was now worried of the match to come. The match between Sasuke and Gaara. "Remember what he said to us inside the hospital?" _"I will kill you all soon enough, if you get in my way it will only make it faster." "_We aren't enough for him… the only one he will pay attention to… is Sasuke" '_I fight only for myself, I love only myself' " _we got to tell Kakashi sensei to stop the match" Naruto said while both him and Shikamaru stood up.

Gaara was in the middle of the giant stadium of ninja from every country. Cheering as the match they have been waiting for begins.

Gaara went in front of Sasuke.

While the match was about to begin Kakashi found his team "Hey there you guys are" Kakashi said as he popped in.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said glad to see her sensei

"Hey Gai, you're here too? Sorry I didn't keep in touch." Sakura was trying to see the back of Sasuke neck as best as she could, it was no use

"Kakashi sensei? That mark… on Sasuke's neck, is it-"

"Its nothing to worry about Sakura" Kakashi assured her. She smiled trying to believe her sensei. Kakashi looked around at the Anbu black ops he counted 8

" Only two squads? What's lord Hokage thinking?" he was telling his old rival Gai

"Don't worry I saw at least ten more Anbu around the village, and there's bound to be more" the match was about to go underway.

"Now then lets begin!" Gaara's sand automatically came out and Sasuke took a step back _'so this is the sand Kakashi talked about'_ Gaara grabbed his eye like he was in pain "**please don't be** **angry… mother," **Sasuke was trying to figure out who was he talking to **"I… I gave you bad tasting blood before didn't I? Well I assure you that this blood will be very tasty."** his brother and sister who were up on a section with unbeknownst to them with Shino Aburame who was hiding in the corner

"This is not good Temari, the conversation has started" Kankuro said almost scared to speak.

"This Sasuke guy must be good in Gaara's eyes." Sasuke shook off the crazed ranting of Gaara

"Here I come" Sasuke started the match by throwing two regular shuriken. Gaara's sand shield came up right away and the two shuriken were stuck in the sand. The sand started to take form. As time went on, it was a sand clone of Gaara. The Gaara clone exploded going for Sasuke and Sasuke put his arm through the sand but his arm went through. Sasuke hit the clones' head and it dispersed. Sasuke took advantage and tried to go for a frontal attack but the sand was too fast for him but Sasuke surprised Gaara and was right behind him in a flash he was fast, just like lee. He punched Gaara to make his face crack. Sasuke asked him "what's wrong? Is that the best you can do?" guy looked at Kakashi in astonishment.

"Kakashi what kind of training did you put the boy through to hone his speed in just one month?" Gai asked in awe of his speed that was seemingly familiar to him.

"It was difficult but with Sasuke's Sharingan, he mimicked Lee's moves, he only attained that speed because he knew Lee."

"Kakashi sensei!" someone yelled out as they all turned around

It was Naruto.

"Sensei, you've got to stop this match! That guy his not like the rest of us. He kills for enjoyment! He's going to kill Sasuke!" Naruto begged. Naruto expected him to act hastily, however he seemed to not here what Naruto said.

"Naruto you just wait. I told you, there was a reason why we were late." Kakashi said turning at him.

Gaara's sand formed around him, Sasuke was trying to get a punch before it closed, but it was already too late. Gaara was in the middle of a dome of sand. A sand third eye appeared. Gaara was making hand signs inside.

"Well it looks like a perfect defense, it looks like it takes a while." Sasuke smirked "Well that's fine, I need a little time too."

Sasuke jumped back and jumped on the back wall he made complicated hand signs until he put his hand down like he was holding a ball.

"So that's why you trained him in just Taijutsu. How reckless of you Kakashi." Gai said unapproving

Kakashi scoffed "like you have any room to talk guy, right Lee?" it was true, Gai had tried to teach Lee this same technique but he could not do so. Due to his weak chakra line.

What looked like electricity formed around Sasuke's hand.

"What is that forming around Sasuke's hand Kakashi-sensei? It looks like… chakra." Naruto asked

"**I'll crack his head open. Lots of blood will come out. I'll give it all to you…**

**Are you ready? Heheh… I'm ready. Let's make his blood spill!" **Gaara said inside of his sand half sane.

"It's a jab" Gai interrupted

"A… jab Gai sensei?" Ino asked

"A jab is a basic Taijutsu move. But this jab is different. Do you here that sound?"

They all listened and heard from where Sasuke was a discreet sound of birds chirping. "This sound is what it's named after. The Chidori,'1000 birds'. Right Kakashi?"

As guy finished his explanation Sasuke went in for the kill. Sasuke rushed over and punched right through Gaara's impenetrable defense.

Everyone in the stadium looked in astonishment, as the Uchiha's hand was inside the sphere of sand.

"Mother, what's this warm liquid it feels weird…" it took Gaara a minute but he figured out what it was. "WHAAAAHH! BLOOODD! IT'S MY BLOOODDD!"

Sasuke tried all of his might to pull his arm out but he couldn't he tried again with chakra infused in his arm. When he pulled it out a bloody veiny demonic arm came out. This did not look good. Everyone was waiting for Gaara's sand to subside. When it did Gaara was holding his shoulder.

As Gaara came out everybody started to fall asleep

Lord Hokage looked at the Kazekage for a minute sensing a killer's intent. "Let's get started shall we?"

One sand guard threw two smoke bombs and lord Hokage had been trapped by lord Kazekage. A giant three headed snake was inside the village destroying everything in its path. Sound ninja and sand ninja rushed in the village. It was a deceiving plan by what were once allies were now enemies. The Anbu black ops rushed to where lord Hokage was but four sound ninja were on the four corners of the building a purple wall came up where lord Hokage and lord Kazekage were.

"Lord Kazekage it doesn't have to be this way, we can settle this. There's still a chance to end this" the third tried to settle with lord Kazekage but he just laughed

"You were always the one to try and settle it with treaty's huh old man. It's all smoke and mirrors once you break it down. Don't you think... Sarutobi-Sensei?"

This name gave terror to lord Hokage eyes.

"I can't say I didn't believe it. I think I knew from when you sat down you weren't the Kazekage. I know you too well… Orochimaru." Once he said that name Orochimaru tore his mask off to show his face.

"My, my, aren't we smart old man." Orochimaru said in a cold voice

"Hm they don't call me the professor Hokage for nothing" the third said as a smirk crossed his face.

"Heheheh I want to see your new moves Sarutobi sensei." He said as he let him go

"you'll regret that Orochimaru!"

The chakra and tension were heavy in the air. The third made the first move he threw a single shuriken. He made a couple of hand signs "ninja art: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" as he yelled this out Orochimaru made his own hand signs. " Kuchiyose no jutsu: Edo Tensei : impure resurrection." Orochimaru yelled out

'_What? He's even mastered such a jutsu to bring back the dead?'_

Orochimaru yelled out "one" a coffin with '_Sho_' on the front "Two!" a second coffin came up with 'ni' '_no I must stop that last coffin!'_ the third tried to stop it with some handseals but it was to late 'no I can't let Arashi come up' "three!" the third coffin came up with 'yon' on the front . "Out of all the people I cant believe you summoned those three Orochimaru."

The coffins opened the first coffin had a raven haired man with a leaf headband. The second coffin held a white haired man with a leaf head shield. And the third coffin held a spiky yellow haired man with no headband.

The first man spoke "Saru, you've gotten old"

"I can't believe I have to fight my brethren in such a matter." the third said shaking

"It seems a forbidden technique has been ordered we were summoned." Said the white haired one

"This means we must fight you... Saru" the raven haired man said

Orochimaru laughed triumphantly "it seems you have lost Sarutobi-sensei."

The spiky haired one finally said something he smiled. "So sorry Orochimaru, I don't fight for ugly cross dressers." he said as he walked toward the third Hokage "I think I'm going to fight with you old man"

the third just laughed "you may have been the 4th Hokage Arashi, but your still a disrespectful brat just like someone I know…"

**Nxh592**:** Yaa-haaa! I'm finally done with the first chapter… sorry if it's not long enough, but this is just the beginning**

**Naruto: hey what's with the NarutoxHinata thing huh?**

**Nxh592: Uhh… I … I have no idea … what you mean Naruto… heheheh**

**Naruto: well it seems weird, I mean, why would you do something so random?**

**Sakura: what are you talking about Naruto it's obvious that Hinata…**

'**Covers mouth'**

**Nxh592: shhh… I don't want him to know just yet.**

'**Nods head'**

**Nxh592: heheh uhh see ya guys, Stay tuned!**


	2. the fourth hokage lives

**Chapter two:The forth Hokage lives**

**Nxh592: hey I'm back! And I'm writing some more… I don't know how long this will take.**

**Naruto: well hurry up! I wanna ask the forth a couple of questions**

**Nxh592: don't ruin it for the people naruto.**

**Naruto: by the way, I wanted to ask you a couple of questions as well…**

**Nxh592: like?**

**Naruto: what is with your pen name? Naruto x hinata. Are you insisting I like hinata?**

**Nxh592: something like that… you find out soon enough my spiky haired friend.**

**Anyways to the story.**

**Naruto: hey! I'm not done!**

**Nxh592: too bad!**

'_Thinking or flash back'_

"**Demon or inner sakura"**

**I don't own any naruto characters, storylines or anything else for that matter. Enjoy.**

The four Hokage of the leaf village stood with the man who tried to destroy this village.

Only two of those Hokage were still trying to protect it.

"You impudent fool Arashi. You will follow my orders whether you like it or not." Orochimaru told the forth.

He just laughed, "Do you really think you can beat me Orochimaru? You've tried that before, remember?"

It is true when the picking of the forth Hokage took place there were only two candidates Arashi and Orochimaru. The third decided it should be decided with a battle. Orochimaru thought he could beat him with strength and chakra alone. But he was wrong, and he lost. He still believes the fight was fixed in Arashi's favor.

"You fool Arashi, I told you, you will follow my orders whether you like it or not!" Orochimaru said as he put a kunai with a tag on the bottom in the neck's of the first and second Hokage they now followed Orochimaru's orders. "Now Arashi, it's your turn!" Orochimaru threw another in the fourth's direction, He chuckled. The kunai went right through him. What was the fourth Hokage turned into smoke. The third was amazed on how quickly the boy he knew grew up so much. The fourth appeared next to the barrier smiling.

"You still have crazy ways of doing things still I'll give ya that Orochimaru. I mean purple, why purple?" he said while he spun his special three-pronged kunai around his finger.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE DESTROY MY BARRIER ARASHI!" Orochimaru said fearing he's trying to escape.

The third Hokage chuckled as he removed his robe and hat to reveal his armor. "Who said anything about destroying it Orochimaru? He's just trying to lighten things up, right Arashi?"

The fourth chuckled "you can read me like a book Sarutobi." as he jabbed his kunai in the barrier. It went from a dark purple barrier to bright bleach yellow.

"Ahh there I can see now. Although looking at your face Orochimaru that's not a good thing." The fourth joked, "Now lets get thing started shall we?"

The first Hokage and the second got ready for an attack the fourth didn't waste any time. He kicked the first Hokage up high while the third kicked the second right under him the fourth looked like he was having fun

"Ready? Shadow clone jutsu!" four clones appeared one jumped to the top. Another jumped to the left another to the right, and the last one on the bottom. They all started to form a ball of chakra in their hands he waited for when they got right in the middle of all of them "rasengan Mark 2." All the clones smashed the orb that was in their hands into the first and second Hokage fell deformed. They started to form again. The fourth went to where they were "no way! Kai release!" the first and second Hokage disappeared. "Now it's your turn Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru was confused "h…how are you still here? You released my summon."

The fourth and the third Hokage laughed, "don't you know Orochimaru?" the third began

"That's my jutsu. So I can control who gets summoned and desummoned so you just made it worse for yourself by doing that jutsu because I'm here to stay till I die." the fourth continued.

"c…curse you Arashi!" the fourth disappeared once again but this time, he got in the back of Orochimaru. The third got in front

"Hey old man, what do you say we break his arms so he may never use a jutsu again?"

"Arashi, are you suggesting we use that jutsu?" the third asked.

"wh…what are you talking about?" Orochimaru asked

"But of course." the fourth said with a giant smile on his face. They both yelled out "ninja art: dead demon consuming jutsu" a giant white demon formed around the three superior ninja. Orochimaru's arms went bleak as stones the two Hokage acted as shields for each other so Orochimaru's arms were sealed and they paid minimum price.

"MY ARMS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS ARMS!!" Orochimaru yelled out as his arms would not move.

"You should get out of here Orochimaru, and never return to our village," the fourth said as he released him.

"Orochimaru, you should leave before I decide to kill you like I should have a long time ago" the third said very serious

"You will pay Sarutobi-sensei. You will pay as well Arashi, no matter how long it takes me I will kill you two and take the leaf village! Until then, I will retreat but I'm the least of your worries. The Shukaku will destroy the village and complete my mission."

"The Shukaku? What would a Shukaku be doing here?" the fourth asked as Orochimaru was carried of by his sound ninja.

"I believe it is a sand ninja that was fighting in the Chunin exams Arashi," the third explained

"It seems my work is never done" Arashi said, as he was getting ready to fight again

"Settle down Arashi, Naruto is fighting him right now, I sense two very powerful demon fighting" the third said as he was getting his robe back on "and I believe this is yours, Yondaime." They both laughed.

"Speaking of which Sarutobi-sensei, where is my son? Where is Naruto?" Arashi said as he looked out from the rooftop putting on his Hokage hat.

**Nxh592: hey with me today is the fourth Hokage, arashi! (We had to chase Naruto out because he can't know yet.)**

**Arashi: hey people's!**

**Nxh592: so the famed fourth Hokage is actually Naruto's father! What a twist of fate!**

**Arashi: yea he's my son**

**Nxh592:I gotta question. Why'd you call the third Hokage sensei at the end?**

**Arashi: good question, you see Sarutobi trained me for a while to get ready to be hokage. He also trained my sensei so I call him sensei! You see?**

**Nxh592:I see, so another good question, we know what happened to Obito and Kakashi, but what about Rin? **

**Arashi: like you said another good question! But the bad news is I wouldn't know, I've been dead for the past 12 years, ask Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: I don't feel like telling them sensei, they'll learn as the story progresses.**

**Arashi: man your never any fun Kakashi.**

**Nxh592: while I keep these two in check, look out for my next chapter: Arashi Uzumaki?**

**All: stay tuned!!**


	3. Arashi Uzumaki?

**Chapter 3: Arashi Uzumaki?**

**Nxh592: hey! I'm back baby! And I'm keep on goin! Today, I have the lovely Hinata Hyuuga!**

**Hinata: uhh... H...hello**

**Nxh592: so Hinata, how do you feel now that Naruto has his father back now?**

**Hinata: uhh… I … I'd like to see the… smile on Naruto-kun's face when he finds out.**

**Nxh592: oh? You like it when he smiles huh?**

**Hinata: well… I… I mean …it's just he uh…**

**Nxh592: I've got another question, what made you attracted to Naruto?**

**Hinata: w…wait, how do you know I'm attracted to Naruto-kun**

**Nxh592: three things, 1. I didn't, you just told me.**

**Hinata: that's mean**

**Nxh592: isn't it? 2. You call him Naruto-kun, which means 'very close' friends**

**Hinata: why'd you quote very close?**

**Nxh592: no reason… and 3. Check my name.**

**Hinata: N…NarutoxHinata592?**

**Nxh592: well, I have been called Lord 592, but you know.**

**Naruto: hey let me in I wanna read the story**

**Hinata: uhh…N…Naruto-kun**

**Nxh592: I'm sorry Hinata, we have to get on with the story, we'll have you on some other time 'kay?**

**Hinata: mmhmm **

**Nx592:Read the story!**

**Both: (**_**run out and escape)**_

**Naruto: hey where'd they go? Damn!**

**I do not own any Naruto characters, names, or stuff like that. ( but I wish I did)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Thinking or flashback'_

"**Inner Sakura, demon, Gamakichi or Gamabunta"**

'**Arashi's mind talk'**

"Don't worry Arashi; it's like I said, he is fighting in the forest." the third told his old student. The Anbu black ops swarmed over the Third Hokage and treated the fourth as an enemy.

"Lord Hokage, are you all right?" the first Anbu said.

Arashi was a little confused and put his hands up.

"Stay back!" the other said ready to attack

"Stand down men, you're in the presence of the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki." The third assured the Anbu that he was not dangerous "as you can see, he is the Hokage once again." They all looked at the hat that all Kage wear.

"Thanks old man, I owe ya" the Fourth said as the Anbu went to fight the sound and sand ninja that were left. "Well it seems I have left Konoha in great hands" Arashi said as he looked at the village almost destroyed.

"Well at least we defeated half of the problem, now we need to take care of the Shukaku." The third said.

"I'm not worried in the least, you said Naruto was fighting it? If he grew up anything like me, then I'm not worried at all." Arashi said while smiling down.

The third chuckled "Arashi, you have no idea how much he reminds me of you."

"I'm going to see the fight, this oughta be good." He said as he disappeared into thin air. In an instant, he came back with a smile on his face "By the way old man, is my favorite ramen shop still here?" Arashi asked hopefully

"Don't worry Arashi, Ichiraku ramen is still there."

"Woo-hoo!! I'm havin ramen for lunch!!!" Arashi said as he disappeared again.

"Well Arashi, you see Naruto, I'm going to bed, and I'm tuckered out." The third said walking toward his tower crossing defeated sound and sand ninja as he passed along.

Arashi found Naruto easily. He hid in the trees watching over him and his fight with Gaara. Gaara has already transformed into a full Shukaku. Gaara had just gathered his sand around Naruto Arashi could not see Naruto, but he knew he was there

"Heheheheh it's over now sand coff…" Gaara was interrupted

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!" Naruto yelled out as he burst through the sand with a giant red toad.

'_Wow, he's been training with the Chikan-senin he's even able to summon Gamabunta, even I'm impressed' _Arashi thought as he saw he saw his old friend and summon.

"**What's goin on?** **I was having a nice dream"** Gamabunta said as he looked like he just woke up

"Yes I did it I summoned him again!" Naruto yelled out for the world to hear.

"**What you again? Why am I here pipsqueak?" **Gamabunta asked

"Oh well I thought we could talk, tell a few jokes, sit around the campfire and roast marshmallows and… oh what was it? Umm… THAT!!!" Naruto said pointing to the giant sand spirit that was once Gaara

" **Shukaku the sand spirit huh**?" Gamabunta said looking at the big veiny raccoon spirit.

Naruto looked at the boss toad serious "That's right so let me ask you something boss toad, are you ready to save this village? Are you ready to become a Konoha hero like the many that are in the village right now? To be like the Hokage that saved this village countless times before? To become one of the greatest shinobi and summon team this village has ever seen? I'll leave the decision to you." There was a long pause between the two until Gamabunta scoffed.

"**Take a hike pipsqueak." **Gamabunta said not affected by his speech one bit.

"What?! But you cant just leave, I used a crap load of chakra to get you hear."

"**Ah come on pops help the kid out." **The small toad that Naruto summoned first said as he came over Naruto's head.

"**And just what are you doing here Gamakichi?" **Gamabunta asked

"**Hey, the kid here summoned me before ya, so I'm just watching the show pops." **Gamakichi told the boss toad

Naruto was a little confused until it came to him "w…wait, are you… father and son?"

"**Well at least he's not a complete idiot." **Gamabunta chuckled

"_**Gamabunta, listen to the kid. Do you want everyone to find out about what happened at the Mardi gras festival?"**_ Arashi told the boss toad transferring thoughts to him.

"Arashi, you're the only one who could create that sort of blackmail" Gamabunta said laughing

"Huh, Arashi? Who's that?" Naruto said confused to what the boss toad was saying.

"**Kid, from this moment on you are now my henchman"** Gamabunta said smiling.

"Not sure I understand why, but all right!! Lets take him on!!!" Naruto shouted, as they were getting ready for battle.

Gaara came out of the head of the Shukaku "lets get things started Uzumaki! Play Possum Jutsu!" Gaara said as he dozed off to sleep.

"**Oh hell, the medium fell asleep." **Gamabunta said worried

"**YEAHHH! I AM FREE BABY**!!" the ecstatic Shukaku said, as it was clear he was out. Gamabunta unsheathed his sword.

"**I never thought I'd have to fight a demon again" **the Shukaku made the first move. He tried to blast air to the boss toad but he countered it with a waterball. Gamabunta jumped in the air to try to get past his defense. But he just countered it.

"**Hey pipsqueak, you still there?" **Gamabunta asked

Naruto who was hanging for dear life and half knocked out said "no mommy. I don't wanna play with the giant monkeys."

"**KID!! WAKE UP!!!" **Gamabunta yelled as Naruto came up

"Huh? What, ohh!" he said confused, remembering what he was doing.

"**Listen, you have to wake the medium up, it's our only chance." **Gamabunta explained.

"Huh? The medium, what's that?" Naruto asked confused.

"**The one who formed the Shukaku!" **Gamabunta explained.

"Then, you must mean Gaara, cause he formed that monster." Naruto said

"**We have to do a combined transformation, something with fangs and claws so I can get a grasp on 'im** **." **Gamabunta said.

Naruto understood what he had to do. '_Right fangs and claws. A dog? No too small, a dragon, Too big. Wait, I got it I'll fight fire with fire. Or in this case demon with demon.' _Naruto used the last bit of chakra he had to do one last combined transformation. Smoke was around the boss toad, and Naruto. The smoke wouldn't clear so the Shukaku didn't know what it was up against. Out of the smoke, a fire red hand came out of the smoke. From afar, Arashi knew what that hand was and it scared him to death he knew the consequences of what he was happening but he knew it was in good hands.

From out of the smoke was what the fourth Hokage sealed a long time ago. It was the nine tailed fox. It ran like the wild untamed beast that it is.

"**The Kyuubi? Hah! I'm stronger than that bastard! You're wasting your time Kid!" **the Shukaku yelled out

He was wrong the Kyuubi sheared in the Shukaku's skin; Naruto defused with Gamabunta and punched Gaara right in the face. Gaara wakes up. The Shukaku is no longer taking over his body.

"Damn you Uzumaki. I will kill you right here. Sand coffin!" sand was going towards Naruto but Gamabunta tongue wrapped around Naruto and the sand couldn't get to him.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" sand came from the bottom restraining Naruto. Naruto couldn't move.

'_Uhh, this sand is going to kill me, and I'm out of chakra. So this is how it ends huh? Damn didn't even get to be the next Hokage.'_

'_**Are you giving up that easy? Naruto?' **_Arashi was talking to Naruto

'_Huh? Who's there? Kyuubi?' _Naruto asked

'_**Naruto, you may not know me but trust me, I know you, a real Uzumaki wouldn't give up that easily**_' Arashi said assuring Naruto to trust him.

'_You're right. There's always that option. Guess there's no other choice Fox, time to pay the rent, lend me you're strength' _Naruto said as he busted_ out_ of the sand. He was glowing with Blood red chakra.

"Wh…what? How did you break my sand coffin?" Gaara asked, as he stood amazed

Naruto went for a punch to the face but Gaara's sand stopped him. Naruto tried to get out of the sand but couldn't. It was wrapped around his arms where he couldn't punch. But he could always use his head. Naruto head-butted Gaara and the Shukaku body dispersed. Both were now on the pines bleeding, both ready for the last punch. Both leaped from their branches and went for the final punch. They both punched each other in the face. Both went to the ground. Both looked dead, but Naruto picked his head up and was crawling toward Gaara. Temari and Kankuro were at Gaara's side.

"Gaara we have to retreat." Temari tried to talk some sense into Gaara. Sasuke was at Naruto's side as well.

"H…Hey Teme how's Sakura-chan doin." Naruto asked

"She's just fine, I took her to the hospital as soon as she was free" Sasuke said assuring she was alright.

"You're right let's go." Gaara said turning around.

"G…Gaara" Naruto said weakenily "I…I wanna thank you, you showed what I could have been if I didn't have my friends, a blood-thirsty monster. I understand you more than anybody. You were despised, you didn't know what to do, but when you found something, you went headfirst. I chose to be respected, you chose to be feared, to be honest, you and me are the same." Gaara took a look back.

"You're welcome." That's what Gaara said when he left the leaf village.

Naruto was hanging off of Sasuke's shoulder going back to the village when he saw someone; he was on the tallest pine. He looked down on Naruto, and smiled and disappeared. "Sasuke, I must be goin' crazy."

"What else is new?" Sasuke said jokingly

"I saw a guy that looked like me, only he was older and was wearing a Hokage hat." Naruto said in disbelief.

"You're right" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

"I am?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yeah you are crazy?" Sasuke laughed at his joke.

The leaf village was almost destroyed but was still standing. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and everyone who fought received Konoha Honors. Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were all in the hospital when they announced that the chunin exams would conclude in two weeks with all sand and sound ninja automatically disqualified. And two surprises would be uncovered in the end. The matches were now, Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Shino Aburame.

Naruto was released along with the others the day after the fight with Gaara since their wounds were not severe. Naruto just had a couple of scraps and the cut on his head. He just wanted to get home to get some sleep. But a surprise was hanging around Naruto's apartment. The Third Hokage was waiting for him. "Hello Naruto, I'm glad to see you're all right." The third said with a smile.

"Hey old man glad to see you're alive too." Naruto said confused why the Third Hokage was waiting just to say that.

"Naruto, I haven't come here for just a friendly hello, Lord Hokage wishes to see you in his office" The third said

"I don't know why we are talking in first person, but all right! Naruto will go to Lord Hokage's office." Naruto said confused.

Naruto went to the Hokage's office as he was told. He knocked a voice he didn't recognize said "enter" Naruto thought it might be a trap so he was on his toes. Someone was in the Hokage's chair turned backwards

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume." He said.

"Y…Yeah." Naruto was still confused.

"You probably know by now, I'm not old man Hokage right?" he chuckled

"I kind of guessed that, so who are you?" Naruto asking for answers.

He chuckled. "Let's say this, in the morning, what is the first thing you see outside on that mountain?" he pointed to the Hokage Mountain, which had the four Hokage that protected Konoha.

"Uhh… the four Hokage." Naruto didn't know where he was going with this.

"Good, and who's face is carved on the far right?" he asked

Naruto looked at the fourth Hokage's face on the mountainside. "The Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage."

He chuckled "well you know your stuff kid," he said as he turned around his chair. "Now you know who I am right" Arashi asked

Naruto was stunned "your… your"

Arashi knew he'd get it sooner or later "that's right Naruto, I'm…" he let Naruto finish

"You were that peeping tom that was at the bath house!" Arashi hit his head

"NO YOU IDIOT I'M THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!" Arashi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I may be a fool but I know that the Fourth Hokage died twelve years ago" Naruto said knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes I was dead" Arashi told Naruto of his resurrection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see, so it is you." Naruto now believed Arashi. "Lord Hokage…"

"Naruto, call me Arashi, I don't like people calling me Lord Hokage. It's too formal." Arashi said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Arashi, I've got a couple of questions for you." Naruto said finally about to hear some answers.

"How bout we talk about this somewhere else, this room is stuffy" Arashi said anything to get out of the room "How bout we go eat, Your choice, My treat!"

Naruto had only one place in mind "ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!" Arashi laughed because that's what he had in mind as well.

As they were walking Arashi spotted someone following them. He didn't get a good glance, but he could tell the person meant no threat.

The first thing both Arashi and Naruto did when they got to the ramen shop is sit down and slap they're hand on the counter

"Old man, one miso ramen!!!" Naruto said knowing he was about to get something he's been craving

"Old man one shrimp and chicken ramen!!!" Arashi said knowing he's about to get what he has been craving for twelve long ramenless years. Unbearable…

Old man Teuchi, the owner of the ramen bar cam out from the back "Naruto, what did I tell you, one ramen bowl at a time. Ayame, one miso, and one chicken shrimp! Your gonna get…" he was amazed at who Naruto was sitting with, one of his best customers besides from Naruto and Iruka. "A…Arashi, it's you."

Arashi smiled "hey old man"

" Ayame, get down here quick you'll never believe who's here!" Teuchi yelled out

"Don't worry dad I got Naruto's bowls right here. They're kinda hot Naru…" She almost dropped the bowls when she saw Arashi. "Arashi! It's good to see you!"

"That's little Ayame? Wow! I missed you growing up! I remember when you were just a little kid." Arashi said amazed

"W…Wait, you know the old man and Ayame?" Naruto said confused

"Sure, I was they're best customer. Wasn't I?" Arashi chuckled.

"You sure were." The old man said with a smile.

"Here's your ramen guys." Ayame said

"Itadakimasu!" they both yelled out as they started eating.

"So Naruto, you said you had a couple of questions for me?" Arashi asked. Naruto put his chopsticks down

"First question, why did you put the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto said really sad

"Simple Naruto, cause I knew you could handle it." Arashi said with a smile

"But how did you know?" Naruto said confused.

"Because your father and your mother were strong." Arashi replied

"Wait, you knew my parents?" Naruto now exited asked

"Yeah, I knew your parents very well Naruto" Arashi said

"What were they like what were they're name's?" Naruto asked exited

"First your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki she had red hair and green eyes. She was a great Anbu when she was alive. Always up for adventure and always on top. She died when she had you I believe. I know she would have loved to be with you Naruto."

"Kushina? That was my mother, an Anbu black op?" Naruto said still eating but very exited.

"Yes, and your father was as well. We were called back in the day The Shadow Clone Jutsu Bros., because we both could do the shadow clone jutsu even though we were genin, and we both had spiky yellow hair. Man your father would have loved to see how much you resemble him." Arashi said as he started slurping his noodles

"Man all this talk about Father and son makes me think you two were father and son" Ayame said bringing them they're third bowl.

They both looked at each other with they're noodles hanging from they're mouth's. "That's crazy Ayame, Arashi's not my dad!" Naruto said laughing at that.

Arashi just chuckled "you should be proud Naruto, your father was a true Konoha hero when he was alive. He saved the village from attack at least half a dozen times ten times as worse as what happened here. But… one day he died protecting the village. He died with pride knowing that this village will always be safe because he knew you would protect this village, and I think you've proven that today."

"I… I wish I coulda known him." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

After a bowl or twenty they finished. The check came to 15,000 Ryo. Arashi went for his pocket he kept digging around

"Uhh… Naruto? I don't have my wallet." Arashi said with a smile on his face "could you pay for it?"

"WHAT? BUT YOU SAID YOU'D PAY FOR IT!" Naruto screamed

"I know I feel bad. But tell you what, you pay for this and I'll pay you back and I'll show you an awesome move that only me, Sarutobi and Jiraiya know." Arashi said with a smirk on his face.

"Jiraiya? Who's that?" Naruto asked paying for the meal.

"You've probably seen him peeping in the lady's bath. White hair, calls himself the Toad Sage, heard of 'im?" Naruto knew exactly whom he was talking about.

"You mean the Ero-Senin?" Naruto said with disgust

Arashi laughed. "I always called him Chikan-Senin but yea that's him."

"So what's the new move?" Naruto said with excitement

"I'll show you later in the week, your gonna need it for the rest of the Chunin exams you'll be going up against an Uchiha if you win against your first opponent." Arashi said.

"Well come on let's go." Naruto said ready to go

Arashi was just about ready to go until he found the source of the follower that was following them before, in the back of the room sat a girl around Naruto's age, she had blue hair, and a white jacket on. But the most notable thing that she had was her big blank white eyes. "A Hyuga huh?"

"What was that Arashi?" Naruto asked noticing that he wasn't coming.

"Hmm? Oh Sorry Naruto, I was looking at something," Arashi said while smiling at Naruto. They then walked out of the ramen shop. And to the side so they wouldn't be caught "Hey Naruto, do you know a Hyuga girl that has blue hair?"

"Hinata?" Naruto said the first Hyuga girl in mind.

"hmm… So that's Hiashi's daughter huh? She's part of the main branch." Arashi said while looking at Hinata. She had not noticed.

"Now your telling me you know that asshole Hiashi?" Naruto asked

Arashi chuckled "Me, Your dad, Hiashi and, Fugaku Uchiha were always fighting, even when we were kids."

"Fugaku? Isn't that Sasuke's dad?" Naruto said

"So Sasuke's the name he came up with, still like Itachi's idea of calling him, Yuki." Arashi joked.

"Itachi? Who's that?" Naruto wondered

"It's Sasuke's brother, last I heard, he became an Anbu, but that was a long time ago." Arashi explained

"So you probably don't know that almost everyone from the Uchiha clan were killed." Naruto said.

"Hmm… let me guess, Itachi went crazy?" Arashi said calmly to the news

"I wouldn't know, ask Sasuke or old man Hokage" Naruto said

"Damn, anyway about Hinata, what's she like?" Arashi said trying to confirm something

"Hinata? Sometimes I can't get a word out of her, sometimes she faints when I talk to her, she's a little weird." Naruto said

"Thought so, what about her father how does he treat you? Like a monster?" Arashi asked

"Yeah, like a demon" Naruto said with his head down.

"Hmm… this may be a little mean at first but how bout a bet Naruto," Arashi said smiling

"A bet what kind of bet?" Naruto asked

Arashi smirked as he whispered the bet in Naruto's ear.

"Bu-but that's crazy!" Naruto said

But if you win, I buy ramen for the week, but if I win than I don't have to pay you back for today"

"I don't know" Naruto said having second thoughts.

"Chicken" Arashi said trying to get a rise out of him

"I'm not chicken" Naruto said defensively

Arashi started clucking to get him to do it

"All right fine!" Naruto said giving in and shaking on it.

Hinata was about to give up and go home thinking Naruto wouldn't come back, until she heard a fight outside in the back.

"YOU LITTLE DEMON! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT WASN'T IT? IT WAS YOU WHO DESTROYED HALF THE VILLAGE AND ALMOST KILLED LORD HOKAGE WASN'T IT UZUMAKI?!!!" Hinata recognized the voice right away. No one in town particularly paid attention besides her. She rushed to the back of the ramen shop fearing what she heard was true. She went to the back to find her father punching Naruto in the face and Naruto just taking it looked passed out.

"Uhh… N…Naruto-kun!!" she yelled out to get a reaction from him but no use.

Hiashi didn't notice Hinata from the clattering of trashcans in the back that were banging from Naruto's body.

"F…Father stop!!" Hinata said getting in between Naruto and her father.

"Hinata, get out of the way, this time I'm going to finish the nine tiled fox spirit. I'm going to kill this demon!!" Hiashi said coldly to her daughter while he tried to continue his assault on Naruto, but Hinata would not budge

"He's no demon Father. He's my friend and I will not let you hurt my Naruto-Kun!!!" Hinata said without stuttering once. Once she knew what she said, she covered her mouth; she talked back to her father and said 'her Naruto-kun' in front of her father.

Hiashi just chuckled "Guess I lost huh Naruto?"

The beat up Naruto chuckled as well "I didn't think I'd win"

"Huh…huh?" Hinata said confused

Arashi transformed back to himself. "Hello Hinata-Chan" he said smiling

"Y…Yondaime-sama? Th…That's not possible." Hinata said not believing what she was seeing.

Naruto chuckled behind her "It is, Hinata-chan, It's the fourth Hokage, Arashi."

"Uh… N…Naruto-kun, you were awake?" Hinata said as she saw Naruto still beat up.

"You went a little to far with the beating Arashi, I actually got hurt!" Naruto yelled out at Arashi wiping the blood from his mouth and massaging his now black eye.

"Hey I had to make it look real enough for her to believe it" Arashi told Naruto.

"Couldn't you have used Genjutsu?" Naruto asked

"Whoops, didn't even cross my mind" Arashi said scratching his nose. Sometime when they were arguing, Hinata fainted.

"Huh, Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto said as he noticed she was unconscious in his arms.

**Nxh592: Dang this one was long! But I'm far from done. Today I have Arashi once again!**

**Arashi: Hello again peoples!**

**Nxh592: so Arashi, that was a mean trick you pulled on Hinata-chan right now why'd you do it?**

**Arashi: well I wanted to help Naruto out cause I knew the Hyuga girl liked 'im; I was trying to get them together. I didn't mean for her to faint so easily.**

**Nxh592: well that's settled, how do ya like being back in Konoha?**

**Arashi: It's great to be back! I'm just glad Ichiraku is still standing.**

**Nxh592: like father like son huh?**

**Arashi: yea he almost broke my record of twenty-five bowls in one serving.**

**Nxh592: he was close. Here's another question, why don't you tell Naruto you're his father?**

**Arashi: because im gonna be like 'Naruto, (heavy breathing) I am your father.' And he's gonna be like 'that's not true that's impossible' and I'm gonna be like 'in your heart you know it's true' and gonna cut of his hand off with my red lightsaber and he's gonna be like all 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooo' and he's gonna fall off the edge all dramatic like.**

**Nxh592:…….. You've been watching Star Wars again haven't you?**

**Arashi: maybe…**

**Nxh592: well, while I go to the insane asylum (again) watch out for my next chapter 'A fainted Hyuga, and training with the Hokage!'**

**All: stay tuned!!**

**Arashi: why are we going to the insane asylum? **

**Nxh592: uhh… for a video game Arashi, for a video game.**

**Arashi: all right I hope it's grand theft shinobi!**

_AN: I don't own Star Wars or the grand theft auto series either._


	4. A fainted Hyugaandtraining with a hokage

Chapter 4: a fainted Hyuga and training with a Hokage

**Nxh592: hello again. Today I have two guests, the lovely lady Genin, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka**

**Sakura: Hey!**

**Ino: Hello.**

**Nxh592: so what do you two think of The Yondaime being back?**

**Sakura: W…Wait he's back?**

**Ino: that's impossible!**

**Nxh592: oops… uhh… you didn't here that from me. Another question. What do you two think about Hinata-chan and Naruto getting together?**

**Ino: I think Sakura and me will agree on this one…**

**Both: it's about freakin' time!!!**

**Nxh592: I knew you'd agree! What would you say if 'and this is me talking if', the fourth Hokage was Naruto's father?**

**Sakura: I believe it. I've seen a photo of the fourth Hokage, and he almost looks exactly like Naruto.**

**Ino: they both have spiky yellow hair; they both have the same stupid smile.**

**Sakura: they both have blue eyes, and from what I heard from Kakashi-sensei, they were both stupid as hell.**

**Nxh592: wow you two know how to lay it down!**

**Ino: hey, I've got a question for you. **

**Nxh592: you do?**

**Sakura: yeah, why did it take you this long to update? I mean the story has been out of whack for a couple of months.**

**Ino: yeah**

**Nxh592: Well, it's quite simple really, You see I am lazy.**

**Sakura: That's not something you want to admit.**

**Nxh592: So, Another question, would you two go on a date with Naruto? **

**Sakura: three words 'No Effing way.'**

**Ino: I'd rather gag!**

**Nxh592: what about Shikamaru?**

**Sakura: he's too boring**

**Ino: I've been on a date with him, he was pretty active.**

**(Both look at Ino) **

**Ino: …what?**

**Nxh592: uhh… change of subject, what would you two do if Sasuke asked you two out (covers ears for impact)**

**Both: WHEEE!! SASUKE!!! SAY YES!!! SAY YES!!!! ASK HIM TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!! ASK HIM TO MARRY ME!!!**

**Nxh592: These earmuffs don't work, curse you Wal-Mart!!! While I settle these two down read my story… "Look there's Sasuke! Over there!"**

**Sakura: (gasp) where? **

**Ino: there he is I'm gonna get him first forehead girl.**

**Sakura: like hell Ino-pig!**

**Sasuke: curse you Nxh592!!!**

**Nxh592: boo hahahahahahah!!! I'm evil! Read the story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, villains, or smelly poop jokes. I also do not own Wal-Mart._

__

'_Thinking or flashback'_

"**Demon or boss toad talking."**

"This is just great Arashi, she's out cold!" Naruto exclaimed as he put Hinata on his back.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was supposed to know she'd faint?" Arashi argued

"Well, what do we do now?" Naruto asked

"We can't take her to the Hyuga Mansion." Arashi told Naruto.

"Huh why not?" Naruto asked

"Well for one thing Hiashi hates my guts. The last time I went to the Hyuga Mansion, I Kinda got Hiashi in a shitload of trouble." Arashi said "Ahh, good times."

"Wow, so that's a no," Naruto said thinking what to do with Hinata.

Arashi said while smiling, "Why don't you take her to your house until she wakes up?" he suggested.

"Huh? B-but my apartment is small and it's dirty. I can't take her there." Naruto exclaimed

"Your a man right? Well either clean your apartment, or leave her in the gutters, your choice." Arashi told Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and remembered what she said. '_No, father he's no demon, he's my friend, and _I _won't let you hurt my Naruto-kun!' _Naruto didn't waste any time.

"Alright I'll take her there." Naruto said while smiling

Arashi smiled back "Good, now don't drop her." Arashi said as they started walking to Naruto's apartment. Naruto's apartment wasn't far from the Ramen bar. 'Big surprise!'

And it didn't take long for Arashi, Naruto, and the unconscious Hinata to get there.

They were at Naruto's door Arashi looked down at Naruto. "Well Naruto, when she wakes up tell her I already called her father and told him she was in good hands. I'll come back later to check up. And you two better not be naked in bed"

"SHUT UP!!!" Naruto yelled

Arashi laughed, "You will take care of her right?" Naruto nodded his head, as he understood. Arashi then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto opened his door to his very dirty apartment building. The only thing that was clean was a photo that had him, Sasuke, Sakura, and their sensei, Kakashi, and his futon. He laid Hinata on his bed and went to work. He started picking up instant ramen cups from his floor and near his trashcan, started to pick up the smut that Kakashi and Jiraiya gave him, and started vacuuming the floor that was riddled with old ramen noodles, shish kabob sticks, and old notes, and started to organize his scrolls by style. Before he knew it, it was already 6:30. He looked at his now clean room and started to make ramen and cooked some meat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was half awake, half asleep smell of seasoned grilled meat, and the sound of bubbling water and frying vegetables filled the air. "Hey Hinata, you awake now? If you are, dinner will be ready in just a little bit" a voice said.

'_Mmm.. That smells good. Is that father who's talking? No, father doesn't come in my room' _Hinata thought. Then it hit her, she couldn't smell cooking food because the kitchen was on the other side of the mansion. '_This… this isn't my bed._ _where am I?' _she thought as she started to get up. She noticed right away that she was not in the Hyuga Mansion. She tried to figure out where she was. She looked around to see any sign of where, in the corner was a small picture of team 7. " I couldn't be...? Am I in Naruto-kun's room?" she said as she figured it out.

Naruto came out of the other room, he looked like he just washed up he looked up and smiled. "Morning... er I should say afternoon sleepin' beauty!" Naruto said as he saw Hinata was alright.

"Uh... Naruto-kun? Wh...What's going on? Where am I" Hinata said frantically

"Easy Hinata-chan, You fainted and I brought you here." he tried to explain, "What'd you expect? I was goin' to leave you in the gutter?"

"Oh no! My father" she said worrying of what her father

"Hinata, it's alright! Arashi already called your father and told him you were in good hands," Naruto said trying to calm her down.

"Oh… I see" Hinata said understanding

"See, nothing to worry about!" Naruto said smiling

Hinata was calm now to see what happened "I...I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I... I didn't mean to be such a burden." she apologized

"Why're you apologizin? I'm the one who should be apologizin', I'm the one that made you faint, it's my fault." Naruto said

"Oh... it's alright" Hinata said while playing with her finger's

"Here sit down, I'll make your bowl" Naruto said. Hinata obeyed and sat down on a pillow that was set around a table with a water heater in the middle, some mild flavored soy sauce, as well as some chopsticks.

Naruto was in his kitchen made two bowls, one with ramen, beef strips, and vegetables, and another with rice, and some more beef strips on top. "Here, hope you like it" Naruto said putting the two bowls in front of her. She waited for Naruto to get his bowls.

Naruto came back with two similar bowls as to the one's he gave Hinata. They both said "itadakimasu" they both started eating.

"Hey Hinata, did ya catch how I punched Neji in the jaw when I was fighting him?" Naruto asked Hinata trying to break the silence

Hinata couldn't recall what happened at Naruto's match "umm… I don't remember. I remember coughing up blood but I don't remember seeing the end of your match"

"Really? You didn't, you should have seen it Hinata-chan, I punched Neji in the jaw showin him that there's no such thing as destiny." Naruto told her to start a conversation

"Oh really?" Hinata asked

"Yeah I told you I never go back on my word. I told you I'd beat him, and I did." Naruto said. "Listen Hinata, I never actually told you that I'm sorry for making you faint." He said looking down at his food.

"It's… alright Naruto-kun, it… it wasn't your fault." Hinata said trying to comfort him.

"No, it's not. I still feel guilty, how bout I take you somewhere to make up for it?" He said trying to compromise

'_Wait, is he asking me if...' _Hinata thought

"Naruto-kun? Are you… asking me… out on a… date?" she said stuttering at an alarming rate blushing wildly.

"Well yeah I guess you can call it that." Naruto said smiling

Hinata looked at him blankly, twiddling her fingers at mach speed, now blushing a dark blood red...really dark red.

"Huh? Hinata?" Naruto said as he looked at her, after he said that, she fainted "huh? Hinata, Hinata!!!" Naruto said worrying about her.

In the outskirts of town were two men in black cloaks with bamboo hats, one looked like a shark, he had a wave village headband crossed out, and the other had bloody murder in his eyes, and had a leaf village headband scratched out, looked over at the village that was under construction.

"Heheh look Itachi there it is." The taller one said

"Yes Kisame, this is the hidden leaf village." The shorter one said

"It's too bad the deserter, didn't finish his job it would have been easier to find the Kyuubi." Kisame said

"Hmm..." Itachi said as he looked at his old village. "I sense someone, someone powerful," he said

"Huh, is he so powerful?" Kisame asked

Itachi tried to figure out who it was once he did he was scared for the first time in a long time "Don't underestimate this one Kisame, he is just as strong as the leader" Itachi said shaking

"What? No one is as powerful as the leader. Who is it?" Kisame asked scared

"It's, Arashi Uzumaki." Itachi said

"What? Impossible, He died twelve years ago" Kisame said

"Kisame, it's him, no doubt." Itachi said

"What do we do?" Kisame asked

"We retreat for now, in one month, is when we will strike" Itachi said

As he said that, they both disappeared.

Hinata woke up the next morning in Naruto's bed; Naruto was on the floor sleeping in a little sleeping bag. Hinata stepped over him trying not to wake him. She went to the kitchen and was making something. When she was done she placed a bowl and a note on the table. After that, she walked out.

When Naruto woke up, he went directly to the bed to see how Hinata was doing, "okay rise and shine Hina…" the first thing he noticed was she was gone. He searched every room but she was nowhere to be found. He looked at the table to see a bowl of ramen and a card was waiting for him. He read the note, it said …

'Dear Naruto-kun,

I'm sorry for running out without saying goodbye, thank you for being there when no one else was. And thank you for a fun time. Remember our date on Saturday at 5:30.

Love,

Hinata Hyuga'

Naruto smiled " so Saturday at 5:30, huh? Guess I better not be late" he looked at the back of the card, 'P.S, I hope you like my ramen as much as I liked yours.' Naruto never got a note like this one so he did the first thing that came to mind "thank you Hinata. Itadakimasu!" He said as he started eating the food that Hinata made for him.

Later, Naruto Started to get ready for the day putting on his signature orange jacket on, as well as his headband. Around the time he finished, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it up and Arashi was waiting

"There you are Naruto." Arashi said happy to see him "You ready?"

Naruto was confused on what he meant, " What do ya mean Arashi?"

"You already forgot? One night with a girl, and you forget everything don't you?" Arashi said jokingly

"What? What did I forget?" Naruto said wanting an answer

"The technique, that was part of the deal right?" Arashi said trying to give him a hint.

"Oh yeah you were going to show me a technique that only you, the Ero-Senin and old man Hokage know" Naruto said remembering the deal that he paid and he get a new technique.

"You ready? Then lets go to Hokage Mountain." He said while starting to walk. Naruto was right behind him with his backpack

"so, what's this new technique?" Naruto asked

Arashi chuckled "it's called the Rasengan, or spiraling sphere. I'm the one who created it after the Chidori."

"Wow, so it's like the Chidori?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Well, some call it a more powerful version of it, you won't be learning any new handsigns, but you will have to learn a couple of things" he said with a serious face

"What kind of things?" Naruto asked thinking that he was in trouble

"First… you must learn to climb trees without using your hands and that takes dedication and tough brutal…" Arashi said trying to look as evil as he could

"I've already mastered climbing tree's without my hands by training with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"WHAT!!??? Well no trouble, because that's not the worst of it, you also have to walk on water, you have to be a natural Jesus, you must defy all laws of gravity and stand on top of…" he said more evil than the last time

"I've already mastered that with Ero-senin." Naruto said stating the obvious once again

"Oh come on! You already got the hard part out of the way? This isn't going to be fun" Arashi said pouting

"Heheheheh guess I know it all." Naruto said feeling superior.

"Not so fast, do you know the Flying Thunder God Technique, or as I like to call it, the Yellow Flash Jutsu?" Arashi said with a great smile on his face.

"… Okay, I don't know everything." Naruto said with his head down.

"Well I'll teach you that as well. Look we're here." Arashi said as they came upon the peak of the mountain. When they got to the top, there was someone in the bushes with a telescope, looking down at a group of girls

"Heheh, this is some great research, yeah that's right, naughty, naughty" the man said

"Hey, Ero-senin!!" Naruto yelled out to get his attention.

"So that's who called me out… Okay Naruto, what do you want" Jiraiya said knowing he's been caught. He turned around to see not one, but two spiky yellow hairdos.

"Well actually Chikan-Senin, I'm the one who called you out." Arashi said smiling

"Arashi, my old student. I knew you wouldn't stay dead for long. I knew you'd find some way to torture me." Jiraiya said not looking surprised at all.

"Hold on, he was your sensei?" Naruto said surprised

"Yep, and I still think he's the biggest pervert around." Arashi said with a gloomy look "So Ero-Senin, did you bring what I asked?" he asked

"So you call me Ero-Senin too?" Jiraiya sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I brought everything. Are you really gonna teach him that so early?"

"Well he's gonna learn sometime right?" Arashi said with a smirk on his face

"Well? Let's get started, what's the first thing I gotta do?" Naruto said eager to start.

"Well teach it by yourself Arashi, I'm goin somewhere you two can't bother me" Jiraiya said walking off to get a better view.

"Oh well, he never was very reliable, but at least he brought everything we need. Now, Naruto, right now you've got to pop this water balloon." Arashi said holding up a yellow striped red balloon.

"Easy" Naruto said taking the balloon and squishing it until it popped "see"

"No no no! I meant like this!" Arashi said holding another water balloon in one palm. He held it and it started to form revolving spikes. It swished around so much, it popped. Naruto was amazed at this feat.

"Wow! How did you do that?" He asked In awe

"Well, I formed my chakra into the balloon and swirled it up and down, left and right, and side to side. Basically you have to make it in certain spots so it pops" Arashi said trying to explain as hard as he could.

Naruto got the gist of it and started to try again. The ball spiked at an alarming rate, it formed in to the same shape Arashi had when he had it until it popped "Hey look I did it!!! I made the balloon pop!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Unbelievable, you got it on your first try" Arashi said astonished "Wow, you really are strong aren't you?"

"Heheh, yeah, so what's next?" Naruto said excitedly

"Well the next thing you have to pop is this." Arashi said pulling out a rubber ball "this one takes more than just swishing water around, now you must use air instead. I don't expect you'll do it on the first try but you'll get it."

Arashi was right, it was harder, Naruto tried but the only thing he could do was a small leak. "While you keep trying, I'm gonna go get something." Arashi said jumping down the tall mountain.

"W…Wait!!! Arashi!! Arashi!!! Come back!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped down. Naruto knew he would be back. So he kept at it, he tried and tried but it wouldn't pop more than a little leak '_what do I do? I did exactly like Arashi did, but the leak doesn't seem to get bigger…"_Naruto pondered on what he was doing wrong and what he could do different_ "Wait! I know, I'll make a whole bunch of holes so that it pops!"_ Naruto tried it many different ways with his tactic until he found a way.

Two hours later, Arashi came back "Hey Naruto, sit down a squat, I gotta talk to you." He said with two ramen bowls in his hand.

"Hey Arashi! Look what I can do!" Naruto said as he started to dig around the bag for another rubber ball out of the bag. He started to spike it up and it swirled in his hand. He made it pop.

Arashi laughed, "I knew you'd be a fast learner Naruto, come and pull up a Ramen bowl" He said as Naruto took the ramen bowl from Arashi.

They both yelled out "Itadakimasu!" as they both started to eat

"So it took you two hours to get a ramen bowl?" Naruto asked as he had ramen noodles in his mouth

"No, I also saw went to see my old student Kakashi, your sensei right?" Arashi said

"Yeah, he's my sensei!" Naruto said

"He tells me you are somewhat of a idiot." Arashi Chuckled

"Yeah, he says that to me so many times, I really don't care" Naruto said with a smile

Arashi chuckled at this "Listen Naruto… I haven't been 100% truthful with you,"

"What about?" Naruto asked putting down his bowl

"It's about your father, I told you that me and your father were friends." Arashi chuckled "What I'm trying to say Naruto, is… I'm… your father" Arashi said very truthful

"Wait so you are my father?" Naruto asked unbelievably

"Yes, I am. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd be ready to handle it." Arashi said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"That's… that's crazy." Naruto said "Wait…then on that day…"

"That's right, I knew you would be able to handle the Kyuubi because you were my son." Arashi said

"Wow, it all seems believable" Naruto Said

Arashi said smiling at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at his dad.

"Now tomorrow, we start training for the last step of the Rasengan and the Yellow Flash Jutsu." Arashi said getting up.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?" Naruto asked frantically

"Huh? Uhh…Saturday. Why?" Arashi asked

"Oh man! I've got a date with Hinata-chan tomorrow! What do I do?" Naruto asked panicking

"Whoa there, you got a date?" Arashi asked smirking

"Yeah, and I can't train!" Naruto said pacing

"What time do you have your date?" Arashi asked trying to help

"It's tomorrow at 5:30!" Naruto said sitting down

"Well then it's no problem! We will start training at 8:30, we should be done by 3:30, that should give you enough time to get ready, call her and gloat in front of your friends." Arashi said making it sound as complicated as he could.

"You think that will work dad?" Naruto asked getting up.

Arashi looked at Naruto "you just called me dad." He said amazed

"Well yeah since you are my dad, I thought I'd get used to it." He said

Arashi looked like he was crying, "this is the happiest moment in my life. My boy called me papa." He said as he was going toward Naruto to hug him only to be stopped by his shoe.

"Geez, if I knew you were going to get all mushy, I would just call you Arashi." Naruto groaned

Arashi laughed lifting his face from Naruto's shoe "Heheh just kidding. But it will work, the Rasengan is a little hard to master and so is the yellow flash, but I know you will get it right away." Arashi said

"Cool I'm goin home." Naruto said walking away.

"Hold on, wouldn't you rather go to the Uzumaki mansion?" Arashi said smiling

"Huh? Uzumaki mansion?!! Where's that?" Naruto asked excitedly

"It's around the Hokage main office, it's that big building with a sign over the entrance that says 'welcome to where the monkeys roam.'" Arashi said

" uhh… 'Where the monkeys roam?'" Naruto asked questioning the strange welcome

"It wasn't my idea, Hiashi, Hizashi and Fugaku put it in front as a joke so I wanted them to think I thought it was a gift, and kept it" Arashi chuckled at what he did.

"Cool! Let's go!" Naruto said exited to see his new, yet old home.

**Nxh592: yay!!! 4th chapter is complete! Today I got into the not so distant future (two weeks later future) and brought the soon to be couple, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga!**

**Naruto: Hello people!**

**Hinata: Hello.**

**Nxh592: so Naruto, now you understand my name?**

**Naruto: yeah now I under stand**

**Hinata: so that's why you're named that.**

**Nxh592: Now guy try not to ruin the story for the people.**

**Naruto: we'll try if you try**

**Nxh592: good! So how do you two like the story so far?**

**Naruto: it's cool that my dad is back. I really like how konoha is now**

**Hinata: Arashi is really funny**

**Nxh592: well at least he tries. I've noticed you aren't stuttering anymore Hinata-chan, why is this?**

**Hinata: oh! That's easy, because I'm comfortable around Naruto-kun now.**

**Naruto: and that stepping up to your father helped out a lot**

**Nxh592: Naruto, I said not to let anything out**

**Naruto: oops sorry.**

**Nxh592: well no trouble, next question, do you two have wedding plans yet**

**Hinata: W…What? We just started dating two weeks ago, it's too early to be thinking about that.**

**Naruto: yeah, I mean, maybe someday, but like Hinata said, it's too early**

**Nxh592: Heheh I know, I just wanted to make you guys flinch. So the next chapter goes into your guys date, any comments?**

**Naruto: all I can say is that was an amazing date**

**Hinata: very romantic**

**Nxh592: well we will find out more about it next time in 'true loves date, and the jealousy of an Uchiha'**

**All: Stay tuned!**


	5. true loves date and jealousy of a Uchiha

Chapter 5: true loves date, and the jealousy of an UchihaNxh592: hello again, today I have Shikamaru Nara with me

**Shikamaru: he dragged me into it.**

**Nxh592: I did not! Anyway Shikamaru how are you going to fight against Naruto in the Chunin exams?**

**Shikamaru: hmm, I might have to try some thing new since he does use that shadow clone jutsu, plus Arashi is probably teaching him some whacked out move so I'm not really sure.**

**Nxh592: wait, how did you know that he was training with Arashi? **

**Shikamaru: well I've heard from Ino that Arashi is back, so I think that since he's the one who sealed that demon, Kyubo, or whatever so he's probably going to train him.**

**Nxh592: first and foremost, that is way too complicated, second off; it's Kyuubi. Speaking of Ino, I heard that you went on a date with her.**

**Shikamaru: yeah I did, it was alright**

**Nxh592: come on tell me**

**Shikamaru: I just told you, it was alright **

**Nxh592: no I mean the… you know,**

**Shikamaru: oh you mean…**

**Nxh592: yeah that**

**Shikamaru: promise you won't tell.**

**Nxh592: I promise on my name, Aramaki.**

**Shikamaru: it was awesome**

**Nxh592: so your saying you did her?**

**Shikamaru: sure did… excuse me I have to go to the bathroom.**

**Nxh592: second door on your right.**

**Shikamaru: thanks**

**(Leaves room)**

**Nxh592: wait for it…**

**(Dials phone quickly)**

**Nxh592: Naruto? Hey you owe me twenty bucks man. He did do her.**

**Naruto: No way he did? See Sakura I told you.**

**Sakura: hah! I knew she'd lose her virginity to him.**

**(Door opens)**

**Shikamaru: hey I'm sorry about what I did to your bath… who are you talking to?**

**Naruto: Sasuke, you owe Nxh592 money!!!**

**Sasuke: why? **

**Naruto: He says that Shikamaru did Ino!**

**Sasuke: what? Oh man! That was a forty-dollar bet!**

**(Turns off phone)**

**Nxh592: heheh, uhh it's uhh… not what you think. **

**Shikamaru: you promised on your name, Aramaki.**

**Nxh592: that's the thing. My last name is Chavez.**

**Shikamaru: You're dead!**

**Nxh592: uh-oh while I handle him read the story! Oww! Shikamaru, blame Ino, she's the one who told me!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any manga, anime, and characters I'm about to write about._

'_Thinking or flashback'_

"**Demon or inner Sakura talking"**

The house looked like it hadn't been visited for quite a while. Just from the front, it looked musty and old

"So… this is the famous Uzumaki Mansion?" Naruto asked

"It may not look like much yet, but if we clean it, it'll be a great home!" Arashi said smiling ready to work.

"Well better now or never I always say!" Naruto said ready to clean as well

They both went in to see how much they'd have to clean; there was pond in the middle of many corridors filled with very dusty old pictures of Arashi and Kushina together. Some had Kushina alone pregnant, there were many rooms about, and one room in particular had many baby toys and clothes. They were presumably for Naruto when he was little.

"Not much has changed since I was last here, everything is exactly how I had it." Arashi said smiling "Now Naruto, you ready to clean?" He asked

"Ready!" He said very enthusiastic

"Good! Now this will count as speed and stamina training, whoever gets done with they're side of the house first gets first dibs at ramen, Deal?" Arashi asked knowing Naruto would jump on the subject.

"Deal, lets get started" Naruto said pumped up

" Good, I'll take the right side, you take the left, the end of our sides is right here" Arashi said as he made three handsigns and threw a kunai at the other end of where they were standing. A yellow line went over the pond and went back to where they were standing. "Ready? Go!!" he said as they both started cleaning quickly.

Naruto first went across the floor with his rag and cleaned it so it sparkled. He then started dusting off the pictures. His clones went around the roof and took down all the spider webs while another pair started cleaning the dining room; they dusted the pillows outside and cleaned the tables. While others were in the kitchen, one was washing the dishes, another was drying them, and another was putting them away. While another was going around the floor and scrubbing everything he saw, then started mopping it. Another pair were in the pond scrubbing only what was in the yellow line. Before he knew it, he was done with his side.

Arashi didn't have much to complain about, he dusted all of the beds, washed all the clothes, and washed the floors. He then dried the clothes and folded them (with the help of his clones) he then cleaned and fixed the broken windows and swept the floor. He went into the living room and dusted of the couch and it's pillows, he then 'tested' the television to see if it worked. He found his old pachinko machine and 'tested' that too. After he was done goofing around, he went to the last thing, clean the pond. He made it exactly like Naruto's side was.

They were done it record time, making the house look like new. They both rushed to the center of the house to tell that they were done.

Naruto rushed to the center as quick as he could. He found a shortcut between the shades and found the quickest way to the middle, he noticed on the other side, his father was just as quickly rushing to the middle. He ran as fast as he could to beat him. He saw his goal and used the rest of his stamina to go at mach speed. Arashi saw that he was going for it and he went just as fast. The goal was right in front of both of them and they both past the goal at almost the same time

"I got here first! The winner is Arashi!" Arashi said triumphantly

"No way Dad, I got here first, I won!" Naruto yelled

"Let's look at the score board, shall we?" as Arashi said this, tapped the back of the wall and a giant T.V revealed itself behind the boards.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Naruto asked amazed at the highly defined Television.

"Oh, I had this installed a long time ago. Cool huh, now look" Arashi said looking at the playback of them getting to the goal.

They both came across to the goal and Arashi zoomed in at when his head past through the goal.

"See? I won" Arashi said smiling

"Not so fast dad. Look at my foot." Naruto said smiling as well. He un-zoomed the camera and it showed that Naruto's foot was an inch more than Arashi's head was.

"Oh man devastating! I lost!" Arashi said not believing his eyes.

"Hah! You owe me Ramen old man!" Naruto said

"Oh fine, a deals a deal. Here" Arashi said as he handed him 30,000 ryo (160 dollars) "that's payback for the meal and some more for Ramen and your date" he said smiling at Naruto

"Wow thanks dad!" Naruto said

"Now there's just one thing left to do." Arashi said

"What's that?" Naruto asked thinking that they were done.

"Get everything from your Apartment" He said pointing the obvious

"That shouldn't be too hard, there's not much there," Naruto said thinking about it

"Good let's get started on that on Monday, o.k?" Arashi asked.

"That sounds good, I'm really beat, where's my room?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes

"Your room is that one on the right," Arashi said heading to his room as well "G'night!" he yelled out.

"Night!" Naruto said as he closed his door

That night, Naruto had a dream, he was crying over Hinata. He saw her and she looked lifeless. A dark figure laughed maniacally as he watched him crying. Naruto rushed toward the figure and attacked him. Naruto was glowing with a red demonic aura.

Naruto awoke noticing that he was crying and sweating while he was asleep "Hey!!! Naruto, you'd better be up. Were starting training in an hour." Arashi said from outside.

Naruto quickly forgot about the dream and started to get ready.

Naruto and Arashi got up at 8:30 and started training in the dojo that was in the house. The Dojo was really big and was filled with training equipment

"You know this house looks smaller on the outside." Naruto said looking at the giant dojo.

"Well that's a good thing, it means it's bigger than it looks, let's get started shall we?" Arashi said pushing a button that sent down twenty Jiraiya scarecrows from the ceiling.

"The first thing you've got to do is form the ball in your mind. And use the other two tactics together. Form it using the Chakra control with the water balloons, and put your strength in it using the Rubber ball tactic." As he said this a blue spiraling orb formed in one of his hands. "You've gotta make sure you don't use too much chakra or else it will disperse, and then you let go" Arashi said as he went running toward one of the scarecrows and smashed the orb into the middle of it which sent it spinning into the wall. "And that's the Rasengan." Arashi said as he looked back at Naruto.

"Wow! That is awesome! Let me try that!" Naruto said ready to try, he did exactly as he said to do but it disappeared instead of forming

"See, you can't use too much chakra or else it'll disperse" Arashi said sitting down "now try it again"

'_Hmm, maybe it's like the tree climbing exercise'_ Naruto thought as he tried again. He formed it again and this time, he made it into a blue swirling orb he rushed over to the Jiraiya scarecrow next to the one Arashi blasted. He blasted it to the wall just as Arashi did.

"Hey Dad! Look Look!! I did it!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"That's great Naruto," Arashi said clapping his hands "but now you've gotta destroy the rest, then you'll be able to master it and be able to use it."

"Cool!" Naruto said

"By the way Naruto, do you know any jutsu's I don't?" Arashi asked

It took Naruto a little while until a wide smile crossed his face "Yeah watch this. Henge!" he said as smoke covered his body

"What are you doing?" Arashi asked

The smoke cleared and a naked busty girl stood where Naruto stood "Hey like my jutsu?" She asked as she cupped her breasts. Arashi was sent back with a bloody nose. Naruto transformed back "cool huh? I call that my Orioke no Jutsu." He said with a big smile on his face

"Damn! I would think that the Ero-sennin would come up with something like that!" Arashi said putting tissue in his nose to stop the bleeding ", but that move is powerful Naruto. And it's perfect in a fight. Now, let's get serious, get the rest of these Scarecrows."

Naruto went straight to work. The scarecrows were very hard to get rid of, but as Naruto went on, he found it easier and easier to get it right.

At around 12:00, Naruto got rid of all the Scarecrows. "Good Naruto, now show me what you have learned." Arashi said putting down one more of the Scarecrows. "If you can destroy this scarecrow in one shot, we'll start working on the yellow flash jutsu, ready?" he asked, as Naruto got ready.

"All right no problem, here I go!" Naruto said forming the Rasengan in one hand. He made it so it was like a fierce storm in his right palm, and went heading for the scarecrow. He pressed the blue sphere in right through the middle of it, and it went flying toward the back. "Heh, like I said no problem."

"Excellent son! You're ready for the yellow flash." Arashi said getting up from the corner "Now the yellow flash is a little tricky, first you throw this kunai to where you wish to go." He said as he threw his kunai to across the room "Now the trick is, you've gotta think of your legs as sand, and let them sink into the floor. Concentrate you're chakra to your feet and build it up to your head slowly " Arashi grew more and more into the floor until he appeared where his kunai was. "Here's another thing, you've gotta make it so you recognize it. Make it unique, like mine is," Arashi said holding out one of his kunai, Naruto went to have a better look at it. The first thing he noticed was it had three prongs instead of one.

"What will you do to make yours unique Naruto?" Arashi asked. Naruto thought for a minute before making his decision.

"How bout this?" Naruto asked holding up a kunai with two prongs

Arashi flinched briefly, but then regained his composure "That'll work for now, now try and throw it at the other end of the room." Arashi said standing back. Naruto did what he was told. He threw the kunai at the other end of the room. He first concentrated his chakra to his feet and slowly started rising it to his head. The more he raised it, the more he sank into the floor. He just focused on the kunai, until it felt like he teleported.

"Did I do it?" Naruto asked dizzyingly.

"Yes you've done it, now try it again!" Arashi said proud

Hinata was getting ready for the date she had with Naruto. She was trying very hard not to let anybody catch her, especially her father who as she knows, would not approve of her dating Naruto. She was just about to go out the door only to be stopped by her little sister Hanabi

"Hey Nee-chan, where are you going?" Hanabi asked with a trouble-making smile.

"H-Hanabi! Uh… well I'm going to um…" Hinata stuttered trying to think of something

"Are you going out with Naruto?" Hanabi asked knowing it would make her flinch

"Uh… w-well I'm… going out…" Hinata was interrupted

"Does dad know that you're going out with him?" Hanabi asked

"N-No! Please don't tell him Hanabi!" Hinata said in fear. Hanabi saw this right away and she started plotting.

"Oh, I won't tell dad. For a price." Hanabi smiled wide

"Are you blackmailing me?" Hinata asked

"Blackmail is such a dirty word. Let's just say I'm helping." Hanabi said

Hinata gave up "All right, what do you want?" She said

"First, 2000 Ryo (20 bucks)," Hanabi said

Hinata got her money out from her pocket "Okay, what else?" She asked

"Second, you've gotta tell me everything that went on, everything!" Hanabi stressed her last word.

"Oh… fine" Hinata said as they shook hands

"Good, I'll help you if you want it." Hanabi said

"W-well, could you make up a lie to tell dad?" Hinata asked

"Does the hokage crap in the woods? Of course I can make up a lie! You're asking a master!" Hanabi said with pride "try this," she said as she started whispering in Hinata ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for Hinata to leave for the date. She was just hoping that Hanabi's lie would work. Hiashi was sitting down in the dining room sipping his tea and reading his newspaper.

"F-Father, I'm going on a short mission, I'll be back late." Hinata lied

Hiashi didn't lift up his head "if you come back late, make sure you lock the doors when you get home." He said calmly

Hinata understood and went out as soon as she said bye. As she shut the door behind her, she headed to Ichiraku. As she did, she thought to her self '_That was so not worth 2000 ryo.'_

It was now 3:00; Naruto had just finished his training with Arashi. He was now getting ready for his date with Hinata. He wasn't worried though, he had two hours before the date. So he tried to find Sasuke to gloat. Sasuke was sitting alone near the academy doors.

"Hey Sasuke, whatcha doin?" Naruto asked

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"Guess what I got?" Naruto said smiling

"So you finally found your brain?" Sasuke chuckled

"Grr… no teme! I got a date!" Naruto yelled

This caught Sasuke's attention "you're lying, you don't have a date." He said thinking he was right.

"Oh yeah? Ask Hinata-chan" Naruto yelled again

'_He isn't lying, does hr think he can beat me? I don't think so.' _Sasuke thought.

"Do you have a date Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I do." Sasuke hesitated

"Oh yeah, with who?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke thought for a moment '_Must find scapegoat, must find scapegoat' _

"With uh Sakura." He said thinking too quickly for his own good, "Me and Sakura are going out tonight."

"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Sakura said rushing over

"W-well yeah I guess you did Sakura" Sasuke said, he didn't think of this.

"I can't believe it! Okay." Sakura said calmly

"**Shannaro!!! Finally he's asks me. I can't believe it! It's about time! I'm psyched!"** Sakura says to herself.

"Huh, well guess you do have a date Sasuke, but just between you and me," Naruto said while whispering to Sasuke "Mine's better,"

Sasuke got really annoyed now "get out of here Dobe!" Sasuke said out of rage. Naruto got out of there fast as he headed to the Ichiraku Ramen bar.

Naruto got to Ichiraku right on time. Hinata was waiting for him there "Hey Hinata-chan you look great!" Naruto said looking at the stylish jacket Hinata had on.

"Uh, thank you Naruto-kun, you look good too." Hinata said smiling.

"What do you want Hinata-chan? I'll get you any flavor." Naruto said sitting down next to her.

"Oh, um shrimp miso please?" Hinata said to Ayame as she came by

"And for you Naruto-chan?" Ayame asked

"One beef and chicken combo, no carrots." Naruto said handing the menu's back to her.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ayame said leaving

"So Hinata-chan, have you done any missions lately?" Naruto asked

"Mmhmm, Shino-kun lost one of his vaccine bugs and he was really sick, so me and Kiba-kun had to find it." Hinata said remembering what happened

"So what happened?" Naruto asked

"Well we found his bug and it was ten villages away from Konoha. Poor Akamaru got really wet when we found it." Hinata laughed

"Poor Akamaru," Naruto said

"Wh-what about you Naruto-kun? Have you been on any big missions?" Hinata asked

"Well this mission started out as an escort mission for an old bridge builder named Tazuna, he told us that he needed a bridge to here to get there supplies to the mist village, but what he didn't tell us is that he had this asshole running the place called Gato. He sent a rouge ninja named Zabuza after us and we barely survived!" Naruto said remembering his latest Mission.

"What happened?" Hinata asked

"Well, thanks to Kakashi-sensei, we beat the rouge ninja, we thought he was dead but we found out the hard way he was still alive. This kid named Haku trapped me and Sasuke in some sort of ice room and he was traveling at super speed throwing his needles at us." Naruto said

"How did you escape?" Hinata asked very into the story

"Well, Sasuke got hit by the needles when it should have been me and I still feel bad about it. I got mad at the guy and I really don't remember what happened much after that. All I do remember was that the two rouge ninja's who were after us were gayer than a fruit bowl." Naruto said

"Here you go guy's" Ayame said giving Naruto and Hinata there Ramen

"Itadakimatsu." They both said as they started eating.

"Hey Hinata, did you know I met my Dad?" Naruto said

Hinata slurped her noodles fast "Really? I thought you were a orphan." She said

"Well actually I was, but my dad was called back to life by a forbidden jutsu, and now he's training me." Naruto said smiling

"Who is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"You'll never believe it, it's the Fourth Hokage, Arashi!" Naruto said to her

"You're the Hokage's son Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either, but it's true, he's my father" Naruto said finishing his bowl

"So you're closer to you're dream now huh Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

"Yeah, I guess I am." Naruto smiled at the thought

Old man Teuchi rang the bell "Listen up! It's Saturday night, which means it's time for the contest! The prize this week is two tickets to miss. Fujikaze Yukie or as many of you know as Princess Fuun's latest film!" He said

AN: if you don't know who princess Fuun is, watch the first movie

As he put a booth out that said 'ICHIRAKU CONTEST GRAND PRIZE: TWO TICKETS TO PRINCESS FOON MOVIE. SECOND PRIZE: ONE GLASS ICHIRAKU RAMEN BOWL. THIRD PRIZE: ONE FREE RAMEN BOWL'

"What's this Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Oh! People try and eat ten bowls of old man Teuchi's special Ramen that has all flavors in 10 minutes. If you can't, you have to pay for the ramen" Naruto said going up to the booth "all right old man! I'm going to get those tickets this time. Hinata watch me!" he said pumped up

"Naruto, you've tried this every week and your always short one bowl, just give it up." The old ramen shop owner said

"Not this time, I'm going to win!" Naruto said again giving him the entry fee

Naruto sat down at the table and the bell rang with the first ramen bowl behind it. The ramen bowl slid to Naruto and he started eating quickly. The first bowl was made lightly with and Naruto went to the second bowl he reached the last bowl with just seconds left, he was eating so quickly it looked inhuman. The bell rung and Naruto won with 9 minutes and 54 seconds.

"Hey Hinata, I think I won lets go, I'll get the tick…" Naruto looked around for Hinata but he couldn't see her, all he saw was a big crowd cheering someone on.

Naruto went to see what it was about when he saw Hinata in the middle eating at quicker speed than he was. She stood up and had her hands in the air to show she was done. "Time! Ayame, what is the time?" Teuchi asked,

"It shattered the old record! 8 minutes and 39 seconds!" Ayame shouted holding the timer in the air "we have a champion!" everyone cheered loudly as she announced it. Naruto was dumbstruck to see Hinata beat his score

"Hinata! That was amazing! You beat my score?" Naruto said coming from the crowed

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you're not mad?" Hinata asked

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You're quick! Where did you learn to eat that fast?" Naruto asked

"Well my dad always made us eat dinner quickly because he didn't have time, so I guess that's where." Hinata said over the crowd.

"Would all that finished their bowl please come forward." Ayame said over the intercom. "Third prize, with 9 minutes and 56 seconds is Choji Akamichi!" Choji stepped up to the pedestal that had three on it. He looked a little peeved because he didn't win. Ayame handed him his coupon for one free bowl of ramen

"Second prize with 9 minutes and 54 seconds goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" She said as Naruto extended his index finger and middle finger to show a V for Victory. Ayame then gave him a box with the bowl in it. Every one cheered "and the Grand prize with a New Record of 8 minutes and 39 seconds is, Hinata Hyuga!" everyone cheered loudly for Hinata as Ayame gave her the two tickets. Hinata just smiled.

"That was great Hinata! I never knew you could eat like that." Naruto said as they were walking to the theater.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun, that was fun" Hinata said

Once they were in front of the theater, Hinata showed the voucher the two tickets so they could go in. "Well, you got the tickets, I'll get the popcorn and soda," Naruto said as he was walking to the snack stand. Hinata waited patiently as Naruto got the snacks. She looked at her watch on her hand. It was 7:30. There was plenty of time until she said she'd be home.

"Here we go," Naruto, said walking back with the snacks. "Are you ready?" He asked. Hinata just nodded her head.

Naruto had his hands filled with the snacks and the tickets. He looked over the popcorn to see which theater they had to go to. "Okay, uh theater six" Naruto said barely seeing the ticket number. Naruto didn't notice he was holding the ticket upside down. They went into theater six to expect an action movie of a young kunoichi, but what they saw was far from it. On the screen was a naked girl on a table with her pants down. They accidentally walked in on the movie ichi ichi paradise, the movie. Naruto and Hinata got red in the face as they saw the naked man and woman on screen. And of course in the front row were Kakashi and Jiraiya giggling like the perverts they are.

"Jiraiya, thank you for making something so beautiful" Kakashi said

"If you think this is good, wait till I make ichi ichi violence, the movie. It'll have that hot snow princess." Jiraiya said boasting

"I've gotta see that" Kakashi said thinking about it already

Naruto and Hinata slowly walked back out and promised never to speak of that again.

Naruto found the right theater and went in first to make sure it was. When he saw it was alright he called Hinata in. they both found perfect seats next to each other. Naruto and Hinata went into the crowd trying not to bump into anyone. They sat into the seats as the movie started.

The movie was action packed, filled with adventure and drama. Naruto didn't think he'd like the movie, but it was good. Hinata liked it as well, it was romantic and full of action just like she expected. The movie was very long and it was very good. Naruto reached for some popcorn not noticing that Hinata was going for some popcorn as well. Hinata's hand touched Naruto's hand and her face got red as she pulled her hand back embarrassed. Naruto just looked at her and smiled. Hinata just smiled back. When the movie was over, Hinata and Naruto went outside.

"So Naruto-kun, what do want to do now?" Hinata asked twiddling her fingers.

"Well I remember Sakura-chan telling me about this training ground that would be perfect for a walk." Naruto said

"O-okay" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto walked with Hinata toward a training ground that was filled with Flowers. Flowers of every kind were in that training ground.

"This is cool huh, I gotta thank Sakura-chan for telling me about this place." Naruto said sitting down in the fields. Hinata sat down next to him

"so um… do you… like Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

Naruto was confused by the question "of course I like her, she's my friend" he said

"W-well, I mean… do you… love her?" Hinata asked

Naruto then knew what she meant, "well, that's what I thought at first, but as I gotten to know her, it was just a little crush I had on her. I mean, I don't love her, I just like her."

"Oh well… is there someone you do love? A girl." Hinata asked

"Well I do have a thing for a girl in konoha, she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and she's very brave." Naruto said smiling in the distance.

"O-oh…" Hinata said disappointed.

Something caught Naruto's eyes, a blue rose that was different from the others. It had a strange design on it. "Hey Hinata, look at this," Naruto said plucking the rose from where it was. "What's this strange rose?" He asked

"Oh! That's a Chakra Rose. It was said that these extremely rare roses gave you a Chakra boost." Hinata said amazed by the rare rose.

"Wow! That's cool, if it's extremely rare, I want you to have it." Naruto said pinning the rose to her jacket.

"N-Naruto, are you sure that you don't want it?" Hinata asked as she touched the rose.

Naruto just chuckled "no Hinata-chan, I want you to have it." He said smiling.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

"Come on I wanna show you something" Naruto said helping Hinata up.

Naruto was taking Hinata's hand through many bushes and trees.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Hinata asked

"Heheh, you'll see soon enough Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he passed many turns in the trees. They finally got out of all the bushes. A beautiful blue moon shone right over Hokage Mountain. Naruto and Hinata were standing on the fourth Hokage's face.

"Naruto-kun, it's beautiful." Hinata said amazed at the giant moon

"This is where I come to think and be alone, I don't usually tell anybody about this place, but I thought you'd like it" Naruto said looking out to konoha. "Man one day, I'm gonna be right there and I'm gonna bring you there too." Naruto said as he was pointing to the spot next to his father's.

"I would like that Naruto-kun." Hinata said lying down, looking at the stars.

They both just looked at the stars naming the consolations they knew and laughed at the made up ones they made.

"Naruto-kun what time is it?" Hinata asked getting up worried that she forgot about the time.

"Huh? Wow it's already 11:30." Naruto said looking at his watch.

"11:30!! Oh no I'm late!" She said very scared

"Whoa, whoa Hinata, where do you need to go?" Naruto asked trying to calm her down

"I need to get home!" She said frantically

Naruto smiled for a moment "It's alright Hinata-chan, I can get you home" he said as he held her tight as they jumped down from the giant mountain, landing on a branch unhurt.

"Where's the Hyuga mansion from here?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, I've never been to this part of the village before" Hinata said looking around.

"Hello love-birds, lost?" a masked figure said from above

"Huh? Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said noticing, "What are you doing here"

"Oh nothing, I saw you two and thought I should help." He said smiling through his mask.

"Sensei, I need to get Hinata-chan home, do you know where the Hyuga mansion is from here?" Naruto asked

"Of course, I know a shortcut." He said

"Could you take us there?" Hinata asked

"Sure, I'll have you there in five minutes" He chuckled

**3 hours later…**

"Sensei, where is it." Naruto asked tired

"Hmm, I know it's around here somewhere, maybe right here." Kakashi said feeling the wall for a crease.

"_Naruto-kun, could you please get us away?"_ Hinata whispered.

"_Hmm, I've been wanting to try that jutsu with somebody, and my dad says I should." _Naruto mumbled

"_What are you talking about Naruto-kun?"_ Hinata asked

"_Hold on Hinata, 'yellow flash jutsu'" _Naruto said quietly so Kakashi wouldn't know.

"Hmm… here it is" Kakashi said pushing a button that revealed a hidden passage. Behind it was the back of the Hyuga Mansion.

Naruto appeared in front of the Hyuga Mansion with Hinata "here we are, I should have done that in the first place. Sorry you're late Hinata-chan" Naruto said

"It's alright, I told my dad that I was going to be back late, I just didn't want to be this late" Hinata said

"Well, I had fun today, did you?" Naruto asked

"It was really fun Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled

"How about we… I don't know, do it again sometime?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I'd like that" Hinata said

"Well good night Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he slowly placed a slow kiss on her lips. She didn't know what was happening at first but she was lost in the passionate kiss they were holding.

As they pulled away Hinata asked "Naruto-kun, what about the girl you were telling me about?"

"Oh that? I was talking about you Hinata-chan, I've never really noticed that you have beautiful eyes, but now I do see, you are the most beautiful person I've seen Hinata-chan, and that's the truth." Naruto said smiling

"I KNEW IT!" someone said from the other side of the door "HOW DARE YOU KISS THE HEIR OF THE HYUGA CLAN, DEMON!!!"

"uh… father!" Hinata said as the door came down showing Hiashi on the other side grabbing Naruto and forcing his back to the wall.

"You've got a lot of nerve boy, kissing my daughter like that. HOW DARE YOU" he said throwing Naruto through the wall. Naruto was bleeding from his mouth when he stood up.

"Father stop!" Hinata said trying to yield her fathers actions

"Get out of my way you little liar!" Hiashi said as he tried to push his daughter out of the way but she would not budge.

"No!" She said

"You insolent brat! Don't you defy me, now MOVE!" he said again

"I will not let you hurt him!!!" she yelled as she started hitting her father's chakra points at high speed. The rose that Naruto gave her gave her enough power.

Hiashi didn't move he just fell back, fainted. Naruto got up from the rubble. "Hinata, that was amazing!" he said as he walked toward her.

"I… just hit… my father." She said still not moving from her spot.

"He's alright Hinata, he just fainted from chakra loss." Naruto said checking him "we'd better take him to his room" Naruto said lifting him from the left. Hinata went and took him from the right and took him upstairs. They went to Hiashi's room ad placed him on his bed and they waited until he woke up.

They both pulled up a chair and waited until he woke up. Hanabi walked into the room rubbing her eyes "hey Nii-san, Naruto-san, what's goin on? Why are you watching dad sleep?" she asked

"Hanabi! I told you not to tell dad!" Hinata yelled

"Wh-what? I didn't tell dad, I was with Konahamaru all day! I couldn't have!" Hanabi said

"How did he know then?" She asked

"I don't know, he probably called your sensei or one of your teammates came by." Hanabi said not knowing

Hinata sighed, "Just go to bed Hanabi"

"O-Okay nii-san" she said running out

It was an hour later and he still didn't wake up.

"Maybe you should go home Naruto-kun, your dad must be worried" Hinata said looking at the clock.

"No he knows where I am, and besides, I'm not gonna let you face him alone when he wakes up, I'll be here with you." Naruto said

"Okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

Hiashi struggled to get up as he heard what happened. "Oh! Father" Hinata said as she saw him getting up.

"Hinata, you hit me, you have never hit me before." Hiashi said, "You were protecting him," he said as he looked at Naruto there was a very long pause between them.

"Naruto, did you know that Hinata never yelled at me? She always feared me, that's why she always spoke so low. Up until today, she was just a scared little girl. But today, she stood up for who she loved, and I am a fool for not seeing this." He said in shame. "Naruto, you give Hinata strength. If you are by her side, she will be strong enough."

"Don't worry, I'll always be by Hinata's side," Naruto said smiling

"Naruto-kun, you will?" Hinata asked smiling

"Of course I will, I will always be by your side Hinata-chan" Naruto said smiling

"Naruto, I now know you give Hinata strength. I allow you to date her." Hiashi said getting up. "But if you so much make her cry, I will find you, and I will kill you"

"I kinda guessed that for myself," Naruto said hiding his fear behind laughing. Naruto got up and went to leave. "I'll see you later Hinata-chan."

"Bye Naruto-kun!" she said as she got up to kiss him before he left.

"So, how did it go?" Arashi asked as Naruto came through the door.

"I uh, got a girlfriend" He said blankly

"Went that good huh? And what about Hiashi? Did he agree to this?" Arashi asked

"Well that's the funny thing, Hinata-chan hit him, made him faint and she stopped him from attacking me." Naruto said explaining the night

"Cool so you got away with dating a Hyuga, I'm damn proud." Arashi said smiling

"Well, I'm gonna rest up for the chunin exams, it's gonna be soon" Naruto said rubbing his eyes and falling asleep in his bed.

**Nxh592: haha! Fifth chapter: complete! The date went without a hitch, today, I have Sasuke and Sakura with me.**

**Sakura: hey again!**

**Sasuke: I still owe you a beat down from last time**

Nxh592: heheh, uh and my comrade, Rayman21. Ray?

**Rayman: (sleeping)**

**Nxh592: uhh… Ray!**

**(Jackhammer hammering)**

**Nxh592: Sasuke, help me out**

**(Bangs gong)**

**Rayman: (no response)**

**(set's off fireworks)**

**(hold's up stinky sock)**

**Nxh592: ALLRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT (takes out Bazooka) YOU'RE WAKING UP NOW!!!**

**(sets off rockets in face)**

**Rayman: (still no response)**

**Nxh592: Man, even the Disgaea reference didn't wake him up. Hmm… maybe… Sakura, come here! **

**(whispers in Sakura's ear)**

**Sakura: would he fall for that?**

**Nxh592: he will, I know him too well.**

**Sakura: Pizza Girl!**

**Rayman: huh? Where? Give me that pizza!**

**Nxh592: Hah! I knew it'd work; now we can ask questions**

**Rayman: okay, okay, what do you think of Nxh592 here writing about your date next chapter?**

**Sasuke: it's fine, next time I really get to know Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: that date was awesome.**

**Rayman: they agreed, I have it on tape!**

**Nxh592: good now another question, what did you think of Naruto's, and Hinata's date?**

**Sakura: well at least he won't be hassling me anymore!**

**Rayman: what kind of hassle (big smile)**

**Sakura: Wipe that perverted smile off your face. I mean, Always asking me on dates, always trying to impress me, and always screwing it up somehow.**

**Rayman: Aww, that sucks.**

**Nxh592: well that's all the time we have today, join us next time in the short chapter, "The jealousy of an Uchiha continues"**

**All: stay tuned!**


	6. The jealousy of an Uchiha Continues

**Chapter 6:The jealousy of an Uchiha continues.**

**Nxh592: hey! 6th chapter is go! Today I have Rayman21 today and I also have Sarutobi, The third Hokage**

**Sarutobi: hello.**

**Rayman: it's good to be here!**

**Nxh592: so what do you think of the rest of the Chunin exams?**

**Rayman: I think Naruto is goin to win**

**Sarutobi: yes I think Naruto has a good chance at winning**

**Nxh592: good you both agree. Here's another good question, I've asked Arashi this question before but he didn't know. 'We know what happened to Kakashi and Obito, but what happened to Rin?'**

**Sarutobi: Rin? Arashi's student? Hmm… I believe she went her own way when Obito died.**

**Rayman: that seems weird, it seemed like Kakashi liked her**

**Nxh592: no no no, you got it wrong, Obito liked Rin.**

**Rayman: oh yeah!**

**Sarutobi: anyway, what about Naruto and Hinata?**

**Nxh592: good point lord Hokage, there date was a success and Hiashi fainted by loss of Chakra, didn't you read the last chapter?**

**Sarutobi: well actually, I haven't read the story, I just see what goes on really, but Arashi blocked my crystal ball, he says I should keep my nose out of Naruto's business. And I hate to admit it, but he's right.**

**Nxh592: NO! It's a right to poke I other people's love lives!**

**Rayman: yeah!**

**Nxh592: I poke into Tsunade's love life all the time!**

**Sarutobi: yeah! Wait what?**

**Nxh592: uhh… next question...**

**Sarutobi: no no, what did you say about my student?**

**Nxh592: uhh… I said I poked into a… uhh… I'm dead aren't I?**

**Sarutobi: you die!**

**Nxh592: crap! I've gotta stop getting in fights in the beginning! Read dammit! Read!**

**Rayman: heheh, uh like Nxh592 said read this chapter that I made all by myself **

**Nxh592: Like HELL YOU DID!!! (Punch in face)**

**Rayman: OK I didn't do it but…ONE thousand years of death!**

**Nxh592:owowowowow! Alright! You're being a pain in the ass!**

**(All faint)**

**(Sweat drop)**

**Nxh592: what? Now to get you back! With one of your moves from your upcoming Fanfiction: Naruto Demon god of creation. (Coming to a near you.) The new ultimate taijutsu move, A millennium of tears (hit's balls with both hands) hahaahahahahahaa, Read.**

****

Disclaimer: I own many things, these characters and original story line is not one of them, please don't sue

"**Inner Sakura talking"**

'_Thinking or flashback'_

In an attempt to one-up Naruto, Sasuke promised a date that he didn't want to go on.

Sasuke didn't know what to do; he'd get killed if he promised a date and didn't keep it. Sakura was psyched for the date and it would crush her if he didn't keep his promise

"So Sakura, uh… what do you want to do, and before you answer, nothing embarrassing" Sasuke said quickly as they were walking down the street

"Sasuke-kun, do you really think I'd do something embarrassing to you?" Sakura asked, **"Shit, well there goes the bunny suit idea"**

Sasuke didn't look at her "I just want to be careful, I know you too well"

"Uhh, well there is that new dumpling parlor down the road, how bout there?" Sakura answered.

"That's fine Sakura, I like dumplings." Sasuke said walking ahead

"W-wait! Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura said as she caught up to him.

"What is with you?" Sasuke asked as she caught up out of breath.

"Wh-what do… you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked trying to catch her breath

"I mean, why do you like me? I'm nothing special, I'm not really a people person" Sasuke said

"But that's why I like you" Sakura giggled

"Huh?" Sasuke said confused

"Well, I like it when you don't care." Sakura said smiling

"Hmph… look here's the dumpling place." Sasuke said pointing to the sign that said 'Gyoza dumplings'

As they walked in they were automatically greeted with a server "hello, welcome can I get you two a table together?" she asked

"Thank you" Sakura said as Sasuke followed their server to a small table

"So what can I get you two?" she asked as they sat down

"I'll have a Gnocchi dish with no tomatoes." Sakura said not even looking at the menu.

"Good, and you sir?" She said looking at the frustrated Uchiha who was trying to see what was good to eat.

"Hmm, I'll have this Akashiyaki with extra dashi please" Sasuke said making his decision

_AN: Gnocchi is an Italian dumpling dish and Akashiyaki is a Japanese dish_

"Good I'll have you're order out in a little while" she said as she went in the back of the kitchen.

"So Sasuke, uh what have you been doing lately?" Sakura asked

"Not much really, just getting ready for my fight with Shino." He said tapping his foot impatiently

"Oh! That's right, you have to fight Shino in your fight next week, don't you. And Naruto has to fight Shikamaru." Sakura said remembering the announcement

"Yeah, and I'm waiting till the last match with Naruto, Shino is tough and that's what I want, a challenge, and I know Naruto is getting strong too so I really want to fight him." Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun, why do you want to be strong? What have you to prove?" Sakura asked

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered that day 5 years ago body's hit the ground. The body's of his family being slaughtered in front of him. He still remembers that cold face he saw when his brother turned around and killed their parents in front of him. Pain could be seen in his eyes.

"Because like I said when we were assigned to the team, I am an avenger and I want to defeat a certain someone." Sasuke got up and started to walk away "I'm sorry Sakura, I have to go." He said only to be stopped by Sakura tugging his shirt from behind.

"Please, don't go. You always do that. You talk about that someone and you keep it inside, it's not healthy." Sakura said turning him around " I don't like seeing you sad Sasuke-kun. Please tell me what happened." She said letting go of his shirt. She expected him to do what he always did, ignore her and go away. But to her surprise, he sat down and looked at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head, to scared for words. "Alright, it started about five years ago, I was in the academy at that time, I remember asking my older brother Itachi to help me with a shuriken jutsu"

' "_Nii chan, could you help me with my Shuriken Jutsu today?" Little Sasuke asked his older brother. Itachi called him over Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do so he approached. Itachi hit Sasuke's forehead with two fingers _

"_Ah, I'm sorry little brother, some other time" Itachi said_

"_Ah! You always do that, you jab me in the head and say ' sorry little brother'" Sasuke said swatting his older brothers hand away._

"_Ask Father if he'll help you" Itachi suggested_

"_But your better at it, even I can see that." Sasuke whined_

"_You're whining again little brother." Itachi said as he laced his shoes and went out'_

"But what I didn't know is what I would find when I came home" Sasuke said continuing with the story

_Sasuke was late coming home. He knew this and tried to get home fast as he could. When he saw something strange. When he looked up, it was gone. He shook it off and headed home. _

_The first thing he noticed when he came into the Uchiha district was the lanterns were turned off. Sasuke worried that he was later than he expected ran home. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. It didn't seem that anybody was home. He did however still removed his shoes as his parents still might be home._

_Sasuke didn't hear a sound coming from the house, until an earth-shattering scream went through the halls. Sasuke went to see what it was. He came to the dining room. He looked at the big door that the scream came from, of course Sasuke was scared. At first he hesitated to go in, but he mustered up enough to go through._

_The first thing he saw were his parents tied up, lifeless. He was about to go untie them until he saw a dark figure. Sasuke knew this figure well, but he never knew he would go this far._

"_Nii-san?" Sasuke could not believe what he was seeing, his older brother, which he looked up to more than anything, was now killing their parents _

"_Little brother, what will you do now?" Itachi said coldly. He lifted his sword and cut off their mother's head._

_It rolled to Sasuke's feet; he saw her eyes were red. Not from the Sharingan, but from crying. When Sasuke saw this expression, he exploded "you asshole!" he said as he went rushing with a kunai to his parent's assassin. _

_Sasuke was slammed into the wall and couldn't move "how could you? You killed mother and father!" he said crying_

"_I did not just kill them foolish little brother. I killed them all" Itachi said coldly "Magenkyo Sharingan" he said as his eyes first went red with black sixes in the middle, to a big pinwheel shape. _

_Sasuke only saw red and black, he was standing in the middle of his district. He looked to the side of him and saw his aunt and uncle. He called out to them but they were killed by Itachi's sword. He looked to his other side to see more Uchiha's were cut down._

_The only thing Sasuke could do was watch. He screamed as he collapsed "BIG BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!" he said as he started crying._

_Sasuke was taken out of that nightmare and was thrown against the wall. "You are foolish, little brother. If you wish to kill me, detest me, hate me and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run away and cling to life. Become an avenger." Itachi said as he disappeared from the leaf village forever._' Sasuke finished

Sakura was still shaken by this story "Sasuke-kun…"

"I know, it's horrible." Sasuke said with his head down

"I'm sorry, for what I said before." Sakura said with her head down

"Hmm? For what you said?" Sasuke said not knowing what she was talking about.

'_Naruto's just a ignorant brat because he doesn't have any parents, he doesn't have anybody to tell him right from wrong. I guess since he doesn't have any parents he'll never be as strong as you Sasuke-kun' _that's what Sakura said when she was assigned to the team.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings then. It's just that I didn't know" Sakura said clenching her fist

"It's alright Sakura-chan. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just glad I got that off my chest. You were right, I do feel better." Sasuke said smiling

"Gah! I'm so sorry it took so long to get them." The waiter said as she brought their dumplings

"It's alright, no trouble" Sakura said

"The meal will be 10 % off, courtesy of the Chef." She said trying to compromise

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sasuke said

"Let's eat, I was starving" Sakura said breaking her chopsticks apart

"Itadakimatsu" they both said as they started eating

"If you don't mind me asking Sasuke-kun, where is your brother?" Sakura asked as they walked down the road

"I don't know. I wish I did." Sasuke said looking depressed again.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, I know what we could do." Sakura said thinking of something

"What?" Sasuke asked

"We could spy on Naruto. He's on a date with Hinata-Chan right?" Sakura said

" **I bet I could make them Kiss, or better" **

"That is the most despotic evil, most despicable thing I have ever heard" Sasuke said

his face clearly angry.

Sakura put her head down **"What? Sasuke, you don't want to spy on him? It'll be fun, we can bring water balloons."**

Sasuke's frown turned into a smile "I like it"

Sakura's face sprung up **" Shannaro!! I knew you wouldn't go soft on me Sasuke-kun!" **

****

The two hid in the bushes as they followed the couple Naruto and Hinata until they went into the movie theater.

"What? The ice princess movie? How did they get tickets? I've been trying to get tickets for that movie for a week!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hmph, you mean these tickets?" Sasuke said holding up two tickets

"How did you get those Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said grabbing the tickets from his hands.

Sasuke smiled "Kakashi gave them to me because I said I knew the guy who wrote the dirty books he's reading. He practically threw these tickets and some money at me when I told him where to find him."

"You know the author? Who is it? How did you find out?" Sakura asked

"I'll answer those question's Sasuke," A voice said from above.

The voice came from Arashi who was hanging upside down from the ceiling of the theater. "Sakura, have you met the fourth Hokage?" Sasuke asked

"The... Forth H-Hokage? But, I thought..." Sakura said interrupted

"I was dead? You would be right, I was dead. And I hear you two are on a team with my son." Arashi said smiling

"Son? You can't mean Naruto, could you?" Sakura asked

"See Sasuke, I told you she'd get it." Arashi said " I came to Sasuke when I heard that his clan was killed. I wanted to know exactly what happened, so I promised to give him information about his brother but he asked if I would tell him something that would interest Kakashi, so I told him about Jiraiya." Arashi explained

"Why'd you want to know something that would interest Kakashi-sensei Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"I was hoping he would teach me a move or something if I told him, but the tickets are just as good" Sasuke said

"So, let's spy on them" Arashi said

The movie theater was packed. Arashi sat down on the top while Sasuke and Sakura sat above Naruto and Hinata. The movie was already starting. Naruto had a lot of snacks, as did Hinata. The only things they shared with each other were the Root Beer, and their popcorn. Sasuke saw his target, as did Sakura.

Sasuke used a small flame he utilized through his Gokyaku no jutsu and made their soda boiling, Naruto took a sip and dropped it almost immediately.

Sakura put them both in a genjustu. They reached into the popcorn they were eating and they pulled out a bunch of worms and chicken guts. They threw the popcorn in fear over the man sitting in front of them. Unluckily for them, it was Asuma.

"This is fun isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"It is, and it's so easy to manipulate them" Sasuke said low

Other than messing with the other couple, they enjoyed the movie.

Both of them came out of the theater laughing at the jokes they pulled on them.

"Remember when I made Hinata-Chan 'trip' into Naruto's hands and he touched her breasts?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd enjoy messing with Naruto so much." Sasuke said laughing

As they started walking, a pie came out from behind them, landed on the wall and spurted red goo all over them.

"Hey who threw that?" Sasuke yelled

"This stuff better come off!" Sakura said getting as much red stuff off her dress before it stained.

"Sakura, look." Sasuke said as the goo that hit the wall started to reveal a message.

_'Dear Sasuke and Sakura, we know you were the one's messing with us in the movie theater, we will get you back soon. Naruto and Hinata.'_ the message said

"This looks like a cliché murder note written in blood" Sakura said

"There's more" Sasuke said as more of the note dripped down

_'P.S, if you think this is a cliché murder note, you have no sense of humor. _

_Written by: Kisuke Uruhara, AKA: Mr. hat and clogs'_

_AN: I don't own Bleach or any of it's character's either, I just wanted to make fun of hat and clogs note. :P_

Sakura took a look at the note and smashed the wall that held it. "**I'm gonna kill the guy who wrote that"**

"Naruto seems to have a sense of humor," Sasuke said as his date flung the wall out of sight.

"Well I guess we were found out huh?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but it was well worth it" Sasuke joked

They both laughed and walked around town.

As they did, Sakura was distracted by a Dress in the window. Sasuke didn't notice and walked into a flower shop.

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop how may I help…" Ino said looking up "Sasuke-kun! How are you doing?" She asked getting right in his face.

"Uhh… hi Ino." Sasuke said trying to back up.

"Mom! I'm going out!" Ino yelled as she dragged Sasuke out "come on Sasuke-kun! I'll take you out to eat or something." Ino said trying to pull Sasuke

"Well… actually Ino, I'm…" Sasuke tried to say

"Come on it will be fun" Ino said while Sakura crashed into her.

"Hey watch where you're goin Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled getting up

"You watch it Billboard Brow!" Ino yelled back "I'm on a date with Sasuke-kun" She said proudly

"Like hell! I'm on a date with Sasuke!" Sakura said clenching her knuckles

"Well you wanna do the usual?" Ino asked

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles. Sasuke looked back and forth expecting a catfight to break out. He wisely backed out of harms way.

"Your mama is so fat, a school bus hit her and she said 'hey who threw that Twinkie at me?" Ino said

"Oh yeah, well your mama is so ugly, Naruto wouldn't believe it!" Sakura countered. Sasuke couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah? Well yo mama is so ugly Jiraiya-senin wouldn't spy on her" Ino said with fire in her eyes

"Yeah well yo mama is so ugly, she put her head out the window and got arrested for mooning" Sakura said. Sasuke laughed

"Oh yeah? Well you're mama so fat; she has her own brand of pants, 'FA' FatAss Jeans." Ino said

"Uh… Ino," Sasuke tried to warn

"Not now Sasuke-kun, yo mama is so stupid she asked the operator the number for 911" Ino went on.

"Ino." Sakura tried

"Oh… you've had enough? Well I'm just getting started, yo mama is so stupid, when she was going to the sand village, she came to a sign that said 'Sand village- left' so she went home." Ino continued, " Yo mama is so ugly her birthday was moved to Halloween. You're mama is so ugly when Naruto talks to her, he ends his sentences with dattebayoh shit you're ugly! What do you say to that Sakura?" She asked

"uhh… hi mom." Sakura said waving behind Ino.

"Hello ma'am." Sasuke said waving

"Ino Yamanaka what was that you were saying?" Sakura's mother said

"uhh…well, I..." Ino said trying to get out of it.

Sakura's mother pulled her ear back inside of her families flower shop.

"Let's get out of here before your mom comes back." Sasuke said

"I agree let's go," Sakura said running with Sasuke.

As Sasuke and Sakura were walking across the training grounds they found somewhere that looked like it hadn't been visited for a while.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where we are?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at the buildings and fear. "Yes, it's my old district." Sasuke said walking around looking at the old lanterns that hung.

"This is where you used to live?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yes, and it looks like no one has been here since the incident." Sasuke said reminding himself.

"Wow, it's big! I remember being here with one of your cousins, she was a friend of mine, I always wondered what happened to her." Sakura said

"Hmm..." Sasuke said looking at the buildings "now which one was it?" He said looking back and forth

"What are you looking for Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"My old house, my father told me about a secret about the Sharingan he only told me about it and no one else knew, not even Itachi. I was not allowed to see until I was ready. I want to know that secret now." Sasuke said, "here it is" he said walking inside.

The house was dusty and old. Sasuke walked through to a bookshelf. "Which one was it?" Sasuke asked himself. He took a red and black book off the shelf.

"Is that the secret, Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked looking at the book in his hands

"Huh? No this isn't it" Sasuke said. The bookshelf swung to one side revealing a hidden room with a scroll. "This is the secret."

Sasuke went in and grabbed the scroll. "This is it" Sasuke said holding the scroll "this reminds me of the second task doesn't it."

"Yeah except Naruto's not here" Sakura said **" if he was, I'd kill him for spyin' on us"**

The tension was thick in the air as Sasuke opened the scroll. He read it to himself.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Sakura asked trying to read it

"It says '_the power of the Sharingan is powered by your emotions. If you have a dark heart, you're Sharingan shall as well. If you have a pure heart, it will be light. The only two ways to have a complete Sharingan is a difference between light and darkness. If you choose the path of darkness, someone precious to you must die by your hands, if you choose a light path, you must become one with the person precious to you. The path you choose is your own choice.'_" Sasuke read trying to decipher the scroll.

"You must become one with the person precious to you? What does that mean?" Sakura asked

"I think it means that someone precious to me has to be with me." Sasuke said

"I guess." Sakura said confused

"then… it's impossible, Itachi killed everyone that was precious to me. He probably found this scroll and left it to torture me. To tell me that there is only one-way to become powerful. And that's to kill Naruto" Sasuke said

"Sasuke… you aren't thinking of…" Sakura said fearing the worst.

Sasuke started laughing, "Well he was wrong. He just gave me the way to do it."

"Huh what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"I mean you can take away loved ones, but you can always make more." Sasuke explained

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Think of it like this, Naruto never had a mother or father. The only one who was close to him was Iruka. Now that Arashi is back, he has become a loved one for Naruto. You see?" Sasuke asked

"I see, so even though someone doesn't have parents, they can have loved ones through friends and people you trust." Sakura said

"Sakura come here." Sasuke said holding out his hand "I wanna show you something"

"O-okay" Sakura obeyed she took Sasuke's hand and he took her in his backyard.

"What did you want to show me Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he let go of her hand

"This" Sasuke said as he made the hand signs for a fireball jutsu "Fire style: love flame jutsu." Sasuke said as a giant Phoenix appeared. The phoenix lit up the night sky. Sakura looked amazed at the sight she was.

"Sasuke-kun that is beautiful." Sakura said in awe.

"If I must be one with someone precious to me, I want it to be you Sakura, you have been the only one who ever tried to really help me." Sasuke said

As he said that, Sakura started crying. The phoenix in the sky shone down on them and circled around them. "This is a special jutsu. My mother taught it to me, she said my father did this jutsu and she's been with him ever since. This jutsu binds our hearts so that we are one." Sasuke explained

Sakura than got closer to Sasuke, their lips pressed on one another as the jutsu completed. Sasuke and Sakura stayed there with there lips locked with each other.

As Sasuke pulled away slowly, his eyes glowed red. The marking in the middle of his eye formed from two sixes, to three. They formed together and formed a ring around the pinwheel.

Sasuke could not believe the power he was feeling. It felt like ten times his normal rate. "This power, it's incredible I feel…" Sasuke tried to explain.

Sakura laughed "that's not the Sharingan, it's love" She said

"Yes…yes I see it now" Sasuke said looking up at the sky "this power is fueled by love instead of hate like my brothers is. As long as I have you by my side Sakura, I will be strong."

Sakura laughed again "you're starting to sound like Naruto now"

Sasuke laughed with her as he walked her home.

**Nxh592: hahahah! Yes! It went off without a hitch! I'm a genius. Today I have… Ichigo and Kon? How did they get in?**

**Ichigo: don't you remember? You invited us.**

**Nxh592: no I didn't**

**Sasuke: REVENGE!!!**

**Nxh592: Damn it Uchiha!!**

**Kon: hey people welcome to Radio-Kon Baby! Today we have my idiot of a friend Ichigo and some other dude that I really don't know.**

**(Conks head)**

**Nxh592: this is my show not yours Kon**

**Ichigo: uhh… can we get on with the questions please?**

**Nxh592: fine, fine. I don't think I have any questions for someone who doesn't know the story.**

**Kon: what D'ya mean don't know the story? We've met Naruto in the past.**

**Nxh592: you have?**

**Ichigo: well… yeah, there was a Hollow in that town and Me, Rukia, and Naruto fought it off.**

**Kon: what about me? I was there too.**

**Ichigo: yeah and you spent all my money on that perverted sages tips!**

**Nxh592:ow! Jiraiya's chargin' now?**

**Ichigo: yeah**

**Nxh592: okay first question, How did you get hat and clogs to write that letter?**

**Ichigo: Naruto just blackmailed him with pictures of the Konoha festival he went to.**

**Naruto: it took me forever to get those pictures**

**Nxh592: ah! Naruto, it's good to see you.**

**Kon: hey Naru, how's it?**

**Naruto: you owe me a butt-load of ramen Kon**

**Nxh592: uhh… next question what do you think of Naruto and Hinata's relationship?**

**Kon: they make a cute couple. Just like Orihime and Me.**

**Ichigo: shut up! You perverted stuffed animal. (Punch Kon)**

**Nxh592: damn! Kon can take a beating**

**Ichigo: actually he's in searing pain right now**

**Nxh592: right… uhh so you're answer Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: well, Kon does have a point they do make a cute couple**

**Naruto: thank you**

**Nxh592: what about Sasuke and Sakura?**

**Ichigo: I give it a week tops.**

**Naruto: I give it 3 days**

**Nxh592: hah! Next question, who do you think is stronger, Orochimaru, or Byakuya?**

**Ichigo: definitely Byakuya. Orochimaru has snakes that could be cut so easily, but Byakuya has Zenbon Zakura: Kageyoshi. That attack almost killed me.**

**Naruto: no way! Orochimaru is stronger, he can make himself look like anybody, so he can sneak up on you at any time!**

**Ichigo: damn! You have a point!**

**Nxh592: Damn! Well that raps it up for the Ask column. **

**Kon: you mean 'Radio Kon!' **

**(Beats Kon to death)**

**Nxh592: join us in the next Chapter, 'The Chunin Exams Resume'**

**Nxh592, Naruto and Ichigo: Stay tuned!**

AN: Again, I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters 


	7. Chapter VII: The Chunin Exams Conclude

**Chapter VII: The Chunin Exams Resume**

**Nxh592: hey peoples here's another great chapter!!! I'm gonna keep goin'. Today I have… Inuyasha and Kagome? What the hell?**

**Kagome: hey we were asked to come.**

**Inuyasha: yeah so shut your hole!**

**Nxh592: You know what? Forget it, I already had to deal with Ichigo, and Kon last time, now I have to deal with a dog Demon?**

**Kagome: Half Dog Demon**

**Nxh592: thank you Kagome, Half Dog Demon. Oh well, I'm just gonna go with it, have you two seen the story yet?**

**Kagome: I have, but Inuyasha's being stubborn and won't read it.**

**Inuyasha: what are you talking about Kagome? I read it.**

**Kagome: yeah, after I forced you to.**

**Nxh592: okay! So what do you think so far?**

**Inuyasha: it's alright, I like the fighting. That sand kid Gaara, is crazy yet cool**

**Kagome: I like the love story between Naruto and Hinata.**

**Nxh592: cool, what do you think of the next Chapter?**

**Inuyasha: well I wanna see the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. **

**Kagome: yeah, that'll be cool**

**Nxh592: alright, last question. Who do you think resembles you?**

**Inuyasha: simple, I can relate to Naruto, cause we both like that Ninja food and were both half demons.**

**Kagome: No Inuyasha, he has a Demon sealed in him.**

**Nxh592: what about you Kagome?**

**Kagome: I think I resemble Sakura the most because we don't give up until we get the job done**

**Nxh592: cool**

**(Door opens)**

**Naruto: hey! Am I late?**

**(Inuyasha's ears perk)**

**Inuyasha: dog senses taking over must chase fox!!!**

**(Inuyasha chases after Naruto)**

**Naruto: ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit!**

**(Inuyasha forcibly falls to the floor)**

**Nxh592: why must every one of these ends in a fight! Read people, Read!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, or Tenten except for Ino, she's my bitch!_

_Separate Disclaimer: I don't own Ino either, she is not my bitch._

_(Thinking or flashback)_

**(Demon or Inner Sakura)**

1 week ago…

Itachi and Kisame stand around 8 shadows. They bowed their heads in appreciation to the one in the middle. "Itachi, Kisame, welcome back."

"Sir, our mission was a failure." Itachi said "It seems there is an old foe in Konoha"

"What do you mean old foe Itachi? You shoulda handled it un." One of the shadows said

"It's someone I couldn't handle Deidara" Itachi said annoyed

"Why not Itachi? I agree with my partner, you should have handled it nonetheless," The shadow next to Deidara said.

"Who was it Itachi? Was it that Fool Kakashi?" The one in the middle said

"No leader it was not Kakashi…" Itachi said with loss of words "...It was the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki." Itachi said lifting his head

His eyes widened "that's… impossible. He killed himself with the death god seal." He said

"It seems that the deserter used the resurrection jutsu." Kisame said with his head still bowed

"So the deserter has taken his own actions un?" Deidara said, "What do you think we should do leader?"

"It seems that he is going to be a problem here." he said to his followers, "we must take action."

"What do you think we should do?" Kisame asked

"The Chunin exams are about to conclude, what we will do is a full on assault." he said sternly

"A full on assault? You mean all of us?" Kisame asked

"Yes, all ten of us will take the Jinchiruki from the hidden leaf village. Itachi and Kisame, you will be on the North end, Sasori, Deidara, you will take the skies. Kakuzu, Hidan, you will take the West end. Zetsu, Tobi, you will take the East side." He said sternly

"A…Aras…Arashi…?" the female beside him said trying to remember something, She seemed a little out of it.

"You will come with me." He said as a smile spread across his face "One week from today, you will be at your locations at 4:30. Dismissed!" all shadows disappeared.

1 day before Chunin exams…

It was one day until the Chunin exams, and everyone was sleeping in Konoha except three shadows that just arrived.

"So you think you can handle it Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked the blond next to him.

"No problem, I bet everyone's gonna be surprised at the Chunin exams huh?" Tsunade said as Shizune came up behind her.

"Don't worry about it Master Jiraiya, she'll be fine." Shizune said smiling

"Well we have to get one person ready for tomorrow, he knew what the circumstances were and he agreed to go through the operation already." Jiraiya said looking at the Hospital. "That kid will be happy that he's goin to compete after all"

"Well you made him wait till the last minute with your answer, of course he's gonna be ecstatic." Tsunade said

Jiraiya started chuckling "I still can't believe you agreed to come back, all I had to do is drop the name Arashi on you and you come rushing back."

"Well I figure, if he's able to come back from the dead, he'll be able to teach me how." Tsunade said

" I know exactly what Arashi will say, 'it's too dangerous for you to bring people back to life. I won't teach you, you old bat!'" Jiraiya said imitating Arashi

"Well I still have to ask him, you know what they meant to me." Tsunade said looking down at her necklace that her Grandfather, the first Hokage gave to her.

"RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!" Naruto's Alarm went off to wake him up

"Mmm… five more minutes…" he said as he turned it off and put his doggy pajama's hat over his face.

His door slid open "HEY YOU LAZY BUM!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!" Arashi yelled as Naruto shot up

"Huh? What happened… what?" Naruto said confused

"Oh good your awake Naruto, you have to get ready." Arashi said cheerfully "you know what today is right?"

A smile widened over Naruto's face. "Yeah, I know." Naruto said putting on his Shirt and his Jacket. "It's the rest of the Chunin exams"

Naruto got ready and went outside Hinata was waiting for him "Hi Naruto-Chan, ready?" she asked

"Sure am Hinata-Chan" Naruto said smiling

AN: _Couples usually call each other Chan to show that they are a couple._

" You go on with your Girlfriend Naruto, I have to do something for the old man" Arashi said as he used the yellow flash to disappear to the Hokage office.

Naruto took his father's advice and went with Hinata to the Arena.

"So, who's your first opponent Naruto-Chan?" Hinata Asked as they approached the arena.

"I'm Fighting Shikamaru first, then I'll beat Sasuke at the end" Naruto Said ecstatically as they entered the empty arena. "This place is gonna be packed for that fight."

Hinata just laughed. At the corner of her eye she saw two people sitting down. "Naruto-Chan, look over there." She said as Naruto Swung his head around to see what she was talking about.

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting there holding hands. "Well all I can say is it's about time you two," Sasuke said smirking at Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto smiled back, " I can say the same for you two, all Sakura talks about is you Sasuke." He said while he and Hinata sat down next to them, talking about the events to come.

"So what do you guys think the surprises are?" Hinata asked

"I don't know, maybe were not in the Chunin exams and were really in the jonin exams!" Naruto said

Sakura hit him over the head "that's Stupid, Baka!"

"Has your Dad let anything slip on what they were?" Sasuke asked

"No, I've been trying to ask him, but he keeps changing the subject." Naruto said

"I guess one of them is that Arashi is going to be lord Hokage, but I still wonder what the other is?" Sasuke pondered

"Who knows? I guess the only thing we can do is wait till 1:00 when the exams start up again," Hinata said

"Hinata-Chan is right, we should get ready Sasuke." Naruto suggested

Sasuke chuckled "you'd better be ready Naruto, I didn't just relax these couple of weeks." Sasuke said pumped up for the fights ahead "as like last time, you're the one I want to fight most."

Naruto smirked at this "and you think I have just been lying around? I got somethin' that'll blow your mind" Naruto said as he threw something in the ring smiling down on it.

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"Oh just a precaution for my fight" Naruto said

"We'll be cheering you on boys!" Hinata and Sakura said together

5 hours later, the stadium was filled with Ninja from other villages. Everyone cheered as the five examiners stood in the middle. Naruto saw there was on extra, he saw Tenten was there. "Hey Tenten, why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Oh, don't you remember Naruto? They said that all sound and sand Nin were disqualified. Since I fought against that arrogant bitch Temari, I advanced." Tenten explained

"W-wait, if that's the case, where's Choji?" Naruto asked

"Choji quit, he said he was gonna wait till next year. Too bad, and wanted to punch him around" Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"And what about Lee? Didn't he fight against Gaara?" Naruto asked, "guess he was too badly hurt, huh?"

"Oh you'll see Naruto, you'll see, Lee will be here" Tenten said as she smiled at her Sensei in the stands

Up in the higher seats were three people. From what Naruto could tell, one was the third Hokage, and the person on his left was his dad. But… '_I wonder what's with the girl?' _Naruto thought as he saw the blonde haired woman next to his father.

Lord Hokage stood up smiling "welcome all! Today we finish the Chunin exams!" Everyone cheered loudly "as you may know, we were visited by a uninvited guest last time, and we couldn't finish the exams. This time, we have taken precautions and we will not have any unwanted guests this time around." Every one was quiet waiting for him to go on "as I said before, I have two announcements, one will wait till after the exams, but the first announcement is big." Lord Hokage paused "as of today, I will be retiring from my post as Lord Hokage."

Everyone muttered to each other in confusion "yes, yes I know, but we have been visited by an old friend of ours. He gave his life for this village, but due to a forbidden Jutsu, he has been brought back. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your former and present Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki!" Arashi stood up when the third took his seat

"Thank you sir, welcome ninja from all over! Today we shall conclude the Chunin exams. But I think you missed two other surprises old man." Sarutobi chuckled as Arashi went on "last night one of the legendary Senin, and my old teacher brought someone that we missed. She was gone for a long time and she has come back as the main healing ninja and head doctor at the hospital. The legendary Senin, Lady Tsunade!" As he said this, Tsunade stood up and waved everyone cheered and whistled as she sat down

"_Wait… she's a Senin too? Forget girl, she's an old bat!" _Naruto thought

"As you may know, all sand and sound ninja have been disqualified from the exams. Which means we have three examiners that have advanced due to disqualification. The one known as Choji Akamichi has forfeited the match and will not be participating. But Tenten and Rock lee have advanced."

Tenten waved as Arashi continued" as you may have known, Rock Lee has suffered fatal wounds that endangered his Shinobi rank, but Lady Tsunade fixed him up and will be competing today. Ladies and gentleman I give you, our sixth Examiner, Rock Lee!"

Everyone cheered as Lee came out into the crowd; even the other examiners applauded him. "Now the Chunin exams will now commence, the first match is against Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara. The second match is against Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame. And the third match will be of Rock Lee and Tenten!" Arashi said as the other four left the arena to the higher Seats.

"All right guys, you know the rules, no killin the other opponent, weapons are allowed and the last Shinobi standin wins, got it?" the proctor said as he chomped on his stick.

"Sure, I got it." Naruto said

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets just get it over with." Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Very well," the proctor said, "let the match begin!"

Naruto moved back and threw seven shuriken. Shikamaru was already expecting them and dodged everyone. Naruto took this advantage and charged as Shikamaru was in the air. Shikamaru used his jacket as a parachute and floated out of sight.

"Okay, let's go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, as his ten clones appeared "find him!" He ordered.

"My, my Arashi, you're boy is quite strong" Tsunade said looking down on the match from the top booth.

"I agree, Naruto has gotten quite strong since you've been around" Sarutobi said smiling

"Yeah, he has gotten stronger hasn't he?" Arashi said smiling down at his son.

"He's the spittin image of you Arashi, just as strong too." Tsunade went on

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that" Arashi said smiling at Tsunade

"That boy just might be one day the fifth Hokage if you're not careful." Tsunade said

"That's what I'm teaching him to be" Arashi said smiling

Shikamaru was in the tree trying to come up with a plan. _'Damn! Naruto's gotten faster since he fought against Neji, I gotta get him in the Shadow possession.' _He thought as hecame out from the trees "shadow possession Jutsu!" he said as he caught the Naruto clones. None of them could move. They tried all they could but couldn't move an inch

"You're not even worth foolin Naruto, I've won this, you can't move any of you're eight clones, and can't make more" Shikamaru said

"Heheh, you're right about two things, Lazy Ass, I can't make more clones and I can't move these clone's, that doesn't mean I don't have more!" Naruto said as the real Naruto came out of the tree with the Rasengan in hand. Naruto slammed his palm in the back of Shikamaru's back.

'_What? But I was sure that there was only the real Naruto and the eight clones, how could he have…' _Shikamaru Wondered as he fell to the floor.

"All right Naruto-Chan!!!" Hinata yelled as Shikamaru fell!

"COME ON SHIKAMARU!!! IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Ino yelled sitting right next to Hinata and Sakura.

"Don't underestimate me Shikamaru, I don't go down that easily" Naruto said thinking that he was the winner

"You're right, Naruto don't ever underestimate your opponent, no matter how Stupid they may be" Shikamaru said as his shadow came from behind the tree.

At first Naruto was confused on what was going on, then Shikamaru came into the light. "It's over Naruto" Shikamaru said as he smiled forcing Naruto to smile as well.

"Damn, I really didn't want to use this yet, but I don't really have a choice in the matter." Naruto said

"Naruto, it's over, there's no way for you to get out of it." Shikamaru said

"Not true Shikamaru" Naruto said smiling.

Naruto disappeared from the spot where Shikamaru had him. Shikamaru looked around confused, as his Shadow wasn't holding anything.

"Hey over here!" Naruto said

Shikamaru looked over to a tree on the left. Naruto was jumping up and down on the tree. Shikamaru threw a bomb to the tree and the Naruto disappeared

"No, I'm over here!" said Naruto on another tree

"What's going on down there? Is Naruto using his shadow clones?" Sakura asked Hinata

"I don't think so Sakura, I think he's using something else. Look" Hinata said as Shikamaru was throwing bombs at the Naruto's "you see, Naruto-Chan's Shadow Clones usually blow up in smoke, those don't" Hinata said pointing to Naruto. She was right, the Naruto's didn't blow up in smoke, but it seemed Naruto just appeared in the other spot instantly.

"Arashi, is that…?" Sarutobi asked as Arashi smiled.

"Yes, it is. He mastered it faster than I did. The Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan, the yellow flash." Arashi said

"Impossible, this kid learned his Kekkei Genkai in only two weeks?" Tsunade asked, "What is this kid? He can master a jutsu of that caliber in just a short time."

"It just goes to show you Tsunade, like father, like son." Arashi said following Naruto's moves knowing exactly where he was going to go.

Shikamaru was trying to find out what Naruto was doing while trying to get him. '_It seems as he only goes to the same seven spots every time, why is that?'_

Naruto was going from place to place "hahah! If you can't figure it out, than you can't win, Lazy Ass!" he boasted

'_I'm not going to lose, now what did he do with the number seven' _Shikamaru pondered as he tried to hide and think.

'_Wait! That's it!' _Shikamaru said looking for the seven Shuriken that Naruto threw in the beginning. He used the Shadow Possession to reach all the Shuriken.

Naruto froze to the back wall and couldn't move. "Huh? What? How did..." Naruto said confused as he fell to the floor

"You got me for a second there Naruto, I'll give you that, but now where ever you move now, I'll have you trapped." Shikamaru said "proctor, it's over, call it off."

The proctor just sat back knowing that it wasn't the end. Naruto disappeared again.

"I told you, you'll be trapped" Shikamaru said as he was looking around at the seven spots. Naruto wasn't in any of them. "Hey wh-what's going on?" Shikamaru said confused

In front of him dropped a Kunai. On the kunai was engraved 'Naruto+Hinata' Naruto showed up in front of Shikamaru and used the Rasengan on his stomach and sent him back.

The proctor went to Shikamaru to see if he was okay. He was just passed out "he's done, I declare the winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

**Nxh592:It was short, but the seventh Chapter is complete!** **Today, I have in tribute to VII, two characters from Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockhart! **

**Tifa: hi!**

**Cloud: hey.**

**Nxh592: so I know you two already read the story, how do you think so far?**

**Tifa: I like the way Naruto and Hinata get along so well together now**

**Cloud: I like the fight scenes, really graphic**

**Nxh592: cool, whom do you two think your most like?**

**Tifa: defiantly Tsunade.**

**Nxh592: really? How so?**

**Tifa: well, I'm really strong like Tsunade, and I don't like seeing people hurt.**

**Cloud: (whispering) I can tell you something else they have in common, if you know what I mean.**

**Nxh592:hahah, they are just about the same.**

**Tifa: what was that Cloud?**

**Cloud: I didn't say anything.**

**Tifa: no you whispered something, what did he say?**

**Nxh592: huh? Oh uh… he just… told me a joke that he heard from Barret, nothing unusual. Uh… what about you F cup, I mean Cloud?**

**Cloud: I think I'm most like Sasuke, because he lost a lot of people that meant a lot to him in one day.**

**Tifa: are you gonna mope about that for the rest of your life Cloud? It's over with, I lost a lot of people that day too but I'm not all Emo about it.**

**Nxh592: uhh… next question, and this one a lot of Final Fantasy VII fans want to know. How did Aerith come back in Kingdom Hearts?**

**Tifa: Oh! That's easy, Rufus Shinra found her soul in the lifestream and asked her to come back.**

**(silence)**

**Nxh592: (pulls Tifa's hair)**

**Tifa: ow! Ow!!! What are you doing?**

**Nxh592: sorry, thought you were Orihime in disguise, cause it sounds like the thing she'd say**

**Cloud: actually, I don't know. I always thought Hades brought her back when I helped him.**

**Nxh592: I guess we'll never know the true story on how Aerith came back. Well that's all for now, watch out for my next chapter: The Uchiha and Bug boy.**

**All: Stay Tuned!**


	8. The Uchiha and Bug Boy: Fight to finish

**Chapter 8: The Uchiha and Bug boy. Fight to the finish!**

Nxh592: Hey! People, I'm back! And whatever happens, I will not let today's Beginning 'ask column' end in a fight, and to ensure this, I've asked my Producer, Rayman21 to pick today's guests, and they are……… Sasuke and………… Itachi?

**WHAT THE HELL MAN? What did I ever do to you?**

**Rayman21: you used my own move against me, hahahahah! Revenge!!!! **

**Nxh592: dammit! Ahh Fuggit, let's just get the fighting out of the way. Hey guys.**

**Sasuke: hey.**

**Itachi: hello.**

**Nxh592: so this first question is for Itachi, how did you master using the Sharingan regularly? And what's with those lines under your eyes?**

**Itachi: I can answer both questions, and it combines many endless hours of playing Kingdom Hearts II and a lot of coffee.**

**Nxh592:I see, that's strange. Hey! Here's a question for both of you. Do you have any heirlooms or mementos of your parents?**

**Sasuke: yeah, I got the old house, which I didn't want, my father's watch, and my Mother's sword and a lot of loot!**

**Nxh592: cool! What about you Itachi?**

**Itachi (reaches in coat and pulls out a stuffed Rabbit)**

**Nxh592: … a stuffed bunny? Why a stuffed bunny?**

**Sasuke: hey wait! That's mine! I mean… it was when I was a baby.**

**Nxh592: ah! That answers my question.**

**Itachi: do you remember what you called it?**

**Sasuke: Don't you dare.**

**Itachi: now what was it?**

**Sasuke: I'm warning you Itachi.**

**Itachi: ohh… now I remember, it was…**

**Sasuke: please don't say it.**

**Itachi: I won't say it for a price.**

**Sasuke: your blackmailing me?**

**Itachi: yeah.**

**Sasuke: ah! Fine, all I have on me is 15,000 Ryo.**

**Itachi: thank you, here (throws stuffed bunny)**

**Sasuke: (catches it) oh! Mr. Tinkles I missed you so.**

**Nxh592: Mr. Tinkles? (Stifled laughter turned to big laughter) **

**Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Fetal Position in corner)**

**Itachi: he paid me for the doll and not to tell the name of it, he had the doll and was the one that told you the name.**

**Nxh592: is he gonna be alright? (Pokes with stick)**

**Itachi: don't worry; he just does that to get attention.**

**Nxh592: well that's all for this column, enjoy the eighth volume… wait… no fighting? No broken bones? No one screaming revenge!? No one killing anybody? IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto Characters or any anime, games, or manga I'll make fun of in this story. This means you Ranma._

_(Thinking or flashback)_

**(Inner Sakura or Demon)**

****

"And the winner is, Naruto Uzumaki" the proctor yelled out!

The crowd went wild. "COME ON!!! DAMMIT SHIKAMARU, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Ino yelled

"We told you Ino, Naruto is just too determined to win" Hinata said when Naruto was declared the winner "alright Naruto-Chan!!!"

'_I don't believe it, Naruto actually won. The last match is gonna really test my strength ' _Sasuke thought

"Come on Shikamaru" Naruto said picking him up going up the stairs.

"Huh? Wh-what… happened?" Shikamaru asked

"Sorry to say, you lost" Naruto said

"Heheh, really? Guess I wasn't quick enough huh?" Shikamaru said standing by himself "oh well, guess I gotta be more quick, huh?"

"Actually, you were pretty quick to find out my plan." Naruto said

"But what's been bugging me is how you did it." Shikamaru said

"Oh! It's my Kekkei Genkai. The yellow flash Jutsu." Naruto explained "my old man taught it to me."

"Old man? Who are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked confused

"My dad, the fourth Hokage." Naruto said

Shikamaru was speechless "no way." He said smiling

"Yeah, I found out about two weeks ago, I was just as surprised, I'm the Hokage's son." Naruto said as they reached where Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were sitting

"Naruto-Chan!!!" Hinata said as she jumped up to give Naruto a congratulatory Kiss "you were excellent!!!"

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura said holding back Ino

"SHIKAMARU!!! YOU LOST BIG TIME! I'M GONNA KILL YA, LET ME AT 'IM. LET ME AT 'IM!!!" Ino yelled trying to get free.

"Easy Ino, I didn't give up like last time did I?" Shikamaru said

"No, but you still lost. You were the last of team 10 to go all the way. Choji and me were counting on you." Ino said

"I wasn't" Choji said from the back while he chomped on a chip

"Well thanks for the jester, but I'm gonna be made Chunin either way." Shikamaru said

" What?" Everyone said at the same time

" Old Man Hokage told me that it didn't matter if I won or not, because of my last match. So I'll be made Chunin anyway," Shikamaru explained

"All right, that's good news" Naruto said "let's sit down and watch Sasuke's match and see how he does"

"Yeah!!! Lets go Sasuke-chan!!!" Sakura yelled

"Come on, let's go Sasuke-kun, let's go Shino-kun!!" Hinata yelled

Sasuke just came out onto the field and Shino was on his way.

"So who do you think has the advantage here Arashi?" Tsunade asked

"Hmm, I don't know, Sasuke and Shino both have the advantage of their clans, but I think Sasuke has more of a chance than Shino does" Arashi said "what do you think old man?"

"Hmm, I have to agree, Sasuke has more chance. But I wouldn't rule Shino out, you must remember that he can control insects due to his clan" Sarutobi said

"Hmm, I smell a wager." Tsunade said slyly "how bout it, Sarutobi-Sensei, we all put in 50,000 Ryo on who ever wins. If the person wins that you picked than you get to keep the money"

"Hmm, alright. I'll pick Sasuke." Arashi said putting his money in

"I'll pick Shino" Sarutobi said putting in his share

"I'll go with you sensei, I'll pick Aburame" Tsunade said

Shino came out from the stairs.

"I hope your ready Shino." Sasuke said

"Don't you worry Sasuke Uchiha, I will not hold back" Shino responded

"Alright, let's get it started, are you both ready?" The Proctor asked

"Uhh… one second" Sasuke said disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Hey, where'd Sasuke get to?" Ino asked

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, as he appeared "give me a Kiss for luck."

"What?!" Ino yelled

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the lips "luck!"

Sasuke disappeared with a satisfied smile. Ino was Speechless

"What the hell? Why'd Sasuke-Kun ask you for a kiss Billboard Brow?" Ino asked ready to tear her to shreds

"You didn't know Ino, they've been goin out for weeks," Naruto said "just about the time me and Hinata-chan started to date."

"Hold up!!! You and Hinata have been goin out too Naruto?" Ino asked in disbelief

"Well she doesn't call me Naruto-chan for her health" Naruto joked

Hinata laughed to herself,

"What's so funny Hinata?" Ino yelled

"Nothing it's just that… everyone knew that me and Naruto were going out. You were the first to be surprised at it Ino" Hinata said "oh! Look it's starting"

Hinata was right, Sasuke was on the move. Shino wasn't missing a beat. Wherever Sasuke came to attack, Shino came with a shield of bugs protecting him.

Sasuke was getting frustrated, '_guess I've gotta use the Sharingan, didn't think it would be this early I had to use it'_ he thought.

Sasuke activated the first Level. Once he did, an old memory haunted his head. _He was in the same spot he was when Itachi used the Magenkyo on him. He was seeing Itachi kill his parents again._

"Gyahhhhh!!! What…? What is this?" Sasuke wondered

"What's wrong Sasuke is the torture insect sinking in?" Shino asked

"Torture insect? What…?" Sasuke said confused

"The torture insect buries inside your brain, when it gets there it attacks one part of the brain, the torture gland, when it bites it, it makes the host experience his or her worst fear, whether it be a fear of an object such as Spiders, or in your case Sasuke Uchiha, your brother." Shino explained

Sasuke was swinging wildly, trying to get back to reality, but his brothers voice kept haunting his brain '_Foolish little brother, your hate is not strong enough, run, run away with your pitiful life and hate me, fear me, but you will still be weak, you can never hope to kill me'_

"I… will not… lose… here!!!" Sasuke said. Sasuke closed his eyes and activated his Magenkyo Sharingan and used its special abilities to transport the bug.

Shino noticed right away. "Where…? Where did it go?" Shino said looking around to feel the bug's chakra. A sharp pain came to Shino's head.

"do you want to know where it is Shino?" Sasuke asked with is eyes still closed "it's not in the fear center, this time, it's in the nerve center."

Shino couldn't control himself. He raised his hand unable to control himself. "I… I … Give … up" Shino said after he fainted

The proctor checked his pulse to see if he was alive.

"It's alright," Sasuke said opening his eyes deactivating the Sharingan "he just fainted, he did admit defeat though right?" he asked

"Your right there," the proctor said, "this match is over, the winner is Sasuke Uchiha" he yelled the entire stadium exploded

"Damn!!! I lost, again." Tsunade said

"Hahah! I won! 150,000 Ryo comin my way" Arashi said

"Well I'm a man of my word Arashi, here" Sarutobi said giving Arashi his winnings "you too Tsunade,"

"Ah screw it! I already have a hundred I.O.U's already, no use making a hundred and one, here Arashi" Tsunade said handing over her money in anger

"Hey! I just know how to gamble, I gamble the ultimate price every day" Arashi said counting his winnings.

"That's it you little pest, Double or nothing on this match!" Tsunade said putting another 50,000 Ryo on the table.

"Alright, I can go for more, I Pick Lee." Arashi said putting 50,000 Ryo on the table as well.

"I'm staying out of this one, a wise man knows when he's out gambled." Sarutobi said sitting back

Sasuke helped the Medical Nin to get Shino out of the way and went back to where he was sitting.

"Sasuke-Chan, you were great!" Sakura said hugging and kissing him "you looked hurt down there what happened?"

"I think I know, Shino-Kun used the bug that used your fears against you right?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, that was it" Sasuke said remembering the image

"Come here Sasuke, I'll heal you" Hinata said rolling up her sleeves

"Thanks Hinata, but I'm okay," Sasuke said sitting down

"Please Sasuke, let her. The way you looked during your match, scared me" Sakura said almost crying

Sasuke gave up "alright I'll let her" he said Sitting between Sakura and Hinata

Hinata pulled down Sasuke collar so she could start

"Hinata," Sasuke Whispered

"Hmm?" Hinata asked as she started the healing process

"Don't tell Naruto about that mark" Sasuke said, " I don't like people to worry about me"

"Okay Sasuke-kun, but… What mark?" Hinata asked

Sasuke frantically looked behind his shoulder to where the curse mark once was

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, "Come here!"

"What? What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Look" He said pulling his shoulder for her to see "it's gone. The curse mark's gone!"

"What does that mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"I don't know, but I know one thing, I'm not under Orochimaru's control anymore" Sasuke said

" Maybe it's when…" Sakura said

"Do you think?" Sasuke said

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP TALKING IN CODE?!!!" Hinata screamed

Sasuke and Sakura took a step back

"Sorry, I just got frustrated, I'm trying to heal you and you keep moving." Hinata apologized

"I'm sorry Hinata, I'll keep still." Sasuke said taking his seat again.

Hinata used her healing Jutsu again "wow Hinata, That's cool." Sakura said with an amazed look on her face

"Thanks Sakura, it's really simple once you get used to it" Hinata explained "maybe Lady Tsunade can teach you, that's basically how I learned healing jutsu"

"Lady Tsunade huh?" Sakura wondered

"Mmhmm, she's up there with the third Hokage and Arashi." Hinata said pointing to the top box.

Sakura looked up she saw the blond woman putting money on the table yelling at Arashi.

"Hang on isn't she one of the legendary Sanin?" Sakura asked

"Yes, why?" Hinata asked

"Then, shouldn't she be fifty something?" Sakura asked

"She uses a Genjutsu to hide her age" Sasuke said as Hinata finished " 'not many people would come to her if she's an old bat' that's what the third Hokage told me she said"

"Alright the third match is about to begin, will Tenten and Rock Lee please come down." The proctor said

Lee jumped down off three stories from where he was and whooped like a baboon. Tenten just took the stairs red in the face thinking '_why does he have to act out like that'_

Tenten and Lee got in the middle of the field "alright whoever wins will fight Sasuke Uchiha in the Semi-Finals. Do you both understand?" The proctor asked

They both nodded "Please Tenten, don't go easy on me because I got out of the Hospital." Lee said getting ready

"Only if you don't go easy on me because I'm a girl" Tenten said grabbing her scrolls

"I would never," Lee said

"Alright," The proctor said, "let the third match begin!"

**Nxh592: hahahahah! Second match complete! Today, I have from Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and the best Automail engineer in the world, Winry Rockbell!**

**Ed: hey**

**Winry: hello Nxh592!**

**Nxh592: so it's been three years since you both seen each other, how do you feel?**

**Ed: it's great to see you again Winry.**

**Winry: you too Ed, how's your Automail?**

**Ed: not a bolt out of place**

**Nxh592: so, where's Alphonse?**

**Ed: oh right, Alphonse **

**(All bow heads)**

**Ed: he's in Vegas making me money!**

**Nxh592: big bucks! So Ed, is your Military rank been affected since you came to this world?**

**Ed: umm… I don't know, Winry, do you know?**

**Winry: umm… I'm pretty sure you still have your rank**

**Mustang: I believe I can answer that. (Comes out of window)**

**Ed: Oh Shit! It's Mustang!!**

**Mustang: mind your manners Fullmetal. It's Fuher Mustang now.**

**Ed: Fuher?! **

**Winry: (Whisper) He was not kidding about the mini-skirts. He's calling it The Mini-Skirt Army. Hawkeye is pissed.**

**Ed: So, when did this happen?**

**Mustang: when you left Lieutenant Colonel.**

**Nxh592: back up, when did the Lieutenant Colonel happen?**

**Mustang: around the same time.**

**Winry: hey can't I talk anymore?**

**Mustang: Sorry Ms. Rockbell.**

**Ed: hey Winry, has anything changed in Risenboul?**

**Winry: just one really big thing, Ed**

**Ed: Really what's that?**

**(opens door)**

**Eddy: hi!**

**Ed: who's this little guy?**

**Mustang: he's your son Ed.**

**Ed:………………………my………what now?**

**Winry: yep, and I'm his Mother**

**Ed: but… I didn't… stick… my…**

**Winry: you did, remember when that crazy woman tried to take over this world and our world?**

**Ed: (faints)**

**Nxh592: well, I guess that's it for this chapter, stay tuned for Chapter 9: Taijutsu Master Vs. Weapons Master!**

**All: Stay tuned **


	9. Taijutsu master Vs Weapons master

**Chapter 9: Taijutsu Master Vs. Weapons Master**

**Kon: hey peoples! Here's the match between teammates today, it's Rock Lee vs. Tenten and another match I have no idea about. We are sorry to say that NarutoxHinata 592 cannot be here today and I will take his place permanently. Today, I have...**

**Nxh592: THERE YOU ARE YOU F***ING TOY! YOU DON'T TAKE MY SHOW!!! (Zanpakuto in hand)**

**Kon: oh shit!**

**Nxh592:(slashes Kon out of atmosphere) Idiot, anyhow, today I have Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Ichigo: good to be back, now give me back Zangetsu.**

**Nxh592: heheh, sorry about that Ichigo.**

**Rukia: so what is this?**

**Nxh592: oh! This is my ask column for the story Yondaime Returns.**

**Rukia: oh! You mean the one on ? you're that Nxh592?**

**Nxh592: yes and I'm gonna ask you some questions for you two.**

**Ichigo: okay, shoot**

**Nxh592: okay 'what is your favorite TV show'**

**Ichigo: anything that doesn't have to do with fakes.**

**Rukia: I like Don Konoji's show. Bwahahahahahaha (claws hands across chest)**

**Nxh592:... okay whatever. next question 'what are Rukia's and Orihime's measurements?'**

**Rukia:...what?! who wrote that?!**

**Nxh592: uhh... let's see, his name is 'Commander Fluff'**

**Kon: (falls back down) AAAAHHHHHHH **

**Ichigo: Kon?**

**Kon: I'm back Baby! Kon , AKA: Commander Fluff is in the house!**

**Rukia: so you wrote this letter asking my measurements?**

**Kon: what?**

**Nxh592: you know, I hate ending this in a fight, but Kon, you're asking for it. (holds Kon down)**

**Kon: no wait wait wait wait wait. I can cut a deal with you. I can make you head of radio Kon! I can make you famous, just let me go! I swear I didn't write that letter. although I would like to make a note of them.**

**Rukia: you got a five second head start.**

**Nxh592: you're too soft Rukia. (let's go)**

**Rukia: one... Five!!! (runs after Kon out the door)**

**Kon: gaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**

**Ichigo: heheheh, it works every time**

**Nxh592: you're telling me you wrote that letter?**

**Ichigo: yep**

**Nxh592: Ichigo you dog. Well that's all for today, now enjoy chapter nine. Wait... I didn't get hurt? Kon is getting beat? Another miracle!!! This is what it feels like! I'm on a lucky streak! Read the story!**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, or any anime or manga characters I shall make fun of in this chapter, and I will make fun of many.**

**(Demon, Summon, or Inner Sakura talking)**

_(thinking or Flashback)_

"let the match begin!" The proctor said

Lee quickly went behind Tenten and tried to kick her, but Tenten dodged it. And threw an explosive note to where Lee was. Lee barely escaped the explosion and tried to go after Tenten. Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll from her pocket and unraveled it. She made a couple of hand signs. "Ninja art: Thousand Shuriken of Death" she said as many Shuriken appeared over Lee.

Lee looked up and saw they were raining down. Lee took action and tried to move. But noticed quickly that the Shuriken were following him. Lee jumped so the Shuriken had no choice but to hit the wall.

"you've become faster Lee" Tenten complimented

"and your dexterity has improved greatly Tenten" Lee said

"but it's over here and now, Ninja Art: shuriken explosion!" her Shuriken moved in on Lee and exploded one after another trying to pin-point Lee's position.

"it's no use Tenten, I know all your techniques." Lee said using his super speed to make all the Shuriken explode.

"Come on Tenten! Beat him down! Show that bushy browed freak what for!!" Neji yelled from the stands sitting next to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura.

"you know they're both on your team right?" Naruto asked

Neji's face turned red "w...well, I just don't like Lee that much, that's all"

"That, or you like Tenten" Sakura said smirking "admit it! You like Tenten. You want to get her in bed don't you?"

"That's going too far Sakura-san" Neji said getting up "Tenten is my teammate and nothing else"

"so defensive" Hinata whispered to Naruto

Naruto Laughed

"what's so funny Naruto?" Neji asked

"oh, Hinata-chan just told me a really funny joke" Naruto said trying to cover up

" oh really? I love a good laugh" Neji said "tell me"

Naruto took a breath "okay, a destiny freak was in love with this Weapons freak and he hid it from her even though he was on the same team as her and their team leader was a goofy teacher named Maito Guy."

Neji took his sweet time to get the joke "your dead Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled widely "and then Naruto ran" he said as he disappeared from where he was sitting in a yellow flash.

"Damn it! I'll get you wherever you are" Neji said as he ran to find him.

Naruto came from behind his seat where he was hiding and sat back down chuckling.

"Come on Tenten, you said you had a new jutsu you really wanted to use. It's time to use it or this match will be over quickly" Lee said getting ready.

"Oh yeah I've really been aching to use this jutsu." Tenten said making complicated hand signs with a scroll in hand "Ninja Art: Needle pursuit jutsu!" Needles came out of her skin protruding so it made it so her body looked like it was made of needles.

"so this is it huh?" Lee said looking excited

"just you wait." Tenten said.

She ran in super speed right towards Lee. Lee dodged her attacks one after another. The needles were just barely missing their targets, Lee was too fast. One however grazed his cheek. The needle that hit him attached to his skin and exploded.

"see? That's only half of the power these needles hold." Tenten said smirking

"I... see, so that's the jutsu you've been working on." Lee said '_damn, that's some technique, that was almost the end of me'_

"Come on Lee, I know you're holding back. Show me some extreme moves" Tenten said

"okay Tenten, you are right. I have been holding back. If you wish to see my real speed than so be it." Lee said reaching down to his legs. He took off his weights that weighed 500 pounds each "and this" Lee said taking off his armbands

"W...wait, when he was fighting Gaara, he only had his leg weights taken off, when did he get arm weights?" Naruto asked Neji who was back from giving up.

"he had those put on when he was in the hospital, he thought that if he didn't step up his training, he would get weaker" Neji said

"well how much do those on his arms weigh?" Sakura asked

"well the ones he took off were almost a half a ton each." Neji said looking down at the dust of the weights cleared

"A full ton? That's unreal!" Sasuke said worrying that what was to come

"Ready Ten?" Lee asked

"Ready Lee" Tenten said

Lee disappeared and was going straight for Tenten in a Green blur. Tenten was following him every step. Tenten shot the needles that were in her body toward Lee and exploded on impact. It looked like Lee had been hit. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Lee popped out of the smoke and punched Tenten right in the face.

Tenten dropped to the floor "owww that hurt" she was crying wincing at the spot on her face. "wahh wah (sniff sniff)"

"ahh!! Oh I'm sorry Tenten, I didn't mean to hit you so hard please forgive me." Lee said rushing over to her aid.

Tenten smiled slightly "gotcha Lee" she disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that was left was a Log filled with Tenten's explosive needles. The needles again got Lee head on.

"I can't believe you fell for that Lee, that's the oldest trick in the book" Tenten said coming out of the tree.

The smoke cleared and Lee wasn't there "huh? What? Where did he...?" but before she could finish her question was answered with her own weapons used against her. The Needles that were on the log were replaced by an explosive note as a Distraction.

Lee came up from one of the trees and tied Tenten with his bandages.

"now Tenten, it's over 'Hidden Lotus'!" Lee shouted as he dropped his teammate onto the ground.

Tenten bounced back and bent down. Tenten's jutsu wore off and all of the needles in her body fell to the ground. She was on the ground covered in dirt tired.

Lee came out of the dust "it's over Tenten." Lee said

"yeah... your right Lee" Tenten said getting up "hey proctor, I give"

"are you sure?" the proctor asked

"yeah, I'm beat, I'm out of Chakra anyway" Tenten said

"very well then. This match is over! The winner is Rock Lee!" the proctor said

the crowd went wild as the proctor's decision was made "all right Lee! Way to go!" "whoo!" "that's the way!" everyone shouted

"what! Oh come on!! That's not fair!" Tsunade yelled out "Rematch! Rematch!"

"yeah man! Way to go Lee!" Arashi said "now Tsunade, the rest of my money if you will" he said putting his hand out.

"Damn you Arashi. You took my money when you were little and your taking my money now" Tsunade said giving him his winnings

"it's not that I _want_ to take your money, it's just so funny seeing you lose" Arashi said "hahah, 200,000 Ryo"

"I don't know how you keep winning Arashi." Tsunade said

"simple, it's the Uzumaki luck. Any bet or vow we make, we will always come out the winner." Arashi said

Sarutobi sighed "are you still hung up about that Arashi?" he said

"it's the truth old man, any bet we make we will always win." Arashi reiterated "just ask Naruto, he'll tell you somethin's up about that."

"all right, it's time for the semi-finals. Rock Lee Vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Lee are you sure you're alright with going on?" he asked

"yes, this is the match I have been waiting for, I'm all right" Lee said excitingly

"very well than, Sasuke Uchiha, could you please come down here please?" the proctor asked

Sasuke got up from his seat, "guess it's my turn again huh?" Sasuke said as he jumped down from his seat down to the ground below.

"Sasuke, it's been a while since our last fight." Lee said looking fiercely

"yeah, it has. About a month?" Sasuke asked

"well no matter, I am even stronger than before." Lee Said

"good, cause you're not the only one" Sasuke said

"alright, let the semi-final match begin!" the proctor said

Sasuke went back and tried to hit Lee with a kunai and tried to use his fireball jutsu. Lee dodged the kunai and barely escaped the fireball. Sasuke used his Sharingan to copy some of lee's new moves. Lee was too fast to be caught and tried to use some Shuriken on Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them with ease.

"come on Lee, I know you have more weights on you." Sasuke Said

Lee was astounded at this "how did you know that Sasuke?" He asked

"simple, you moved a lot faster when you fought that sand kid and you are holding you're punches back. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out" Sasuke explained

"Wow! Sasuke found out Lee was holding back." Tenten said amazed

"well he's pretty sharp when it comes to this stuff" Sakura said

"well, it's going to be a good match for sure if their both going all out" Hinata said

"I don't know who will win, but I bet it's Sasuke-Kun" Ino said with high praise

"no way, Lee will come out the winner." Tenten said with her head held up high.

"well It doesn't matter," Hinata said "cause' my Naruto-chan will beat either one"

"oh come on, he only won against Shikamaru because he tricked him, Naruto doesn't have a snowballs chance against Sasuke-Kun" Ino said defending both Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"no way, Naruto won that match fair and square, Ino-pig! Shikamaru was just too slow to keep up!" Hinata said scowling at her.

Ino was stunned "now you're calling me Ino-pig Hinata?" she asked

"what's with that surprised look Ino? You should be used to being called Ino-pig by now" Sakura said

"you wanna fight Forehead-girl?" Ino asked getting up

"you don't know the half of it." Sakura said getting up after her "**alright Round two! I'll get you this time Pig!"**

"hey girls, do you mind? Were trying to watch the fight." Shikamaru Said. They both sat back down watching the fight still glaring at each other.

Lee took off the weights that were on his shirt and legs. "I feel really light now whoohoo!" Lee said jumping fifty feet in the air and coming back down.

Sasuke wasted no time and made his move. Lee was almost at mach speed the way he was. Sasuke moved his eyes following Lee's every move. Lee tried to come in and hit Sasuke. Sasuke saw this and clasped an explosive on his Shirt when he dodged it. Lee saw the bomb right away and got rid of it. Sasuke threw five weapons toward the wall. Nowhere close to where Lee was except one, which missed him. Sasuke was anticipating this and executed his attack.

"Fire style : Dragonflame jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he tightened and blew his flame onto the wires which had been tied to the weapons. Lee got full blast of it.

Sasuke let down the wires to get Lee down. But when the smoke cleared Lee was not in the vicinity of the wires.

Lee's superior speed was unmatched. Sasuke didn't know how he did it but he escaped from one of his most powerful moves

"it is no use Sasuke, I've gotten a lot faster since we fought last time." Lee said from behind him. Sasuke didn't turn from his spot

"and you think I've been lying around for the last two weeks?" Sasuke Said.

Lee was confused but he kicked what he thought was Sasuke.

Sasuke used a replacement Jutsu. Instead of Sasuke were wires neatly folded. The wires exploded and were around Lee.

"Fire Style: Hidden Dragon Flame!" Sasuke shouted

Lee looked where the voice was coming from, there was nothing there. He looked behind him but again nothing. He didn't know where Sasuke was and without warning the wires lit up with the orange glow of the fire. Sasuke appeared to see Lee fall down.

The crowed was in awe. Tenten and Neji were just about to go down to help him. Their Sensei stopped them smiling down at the field.

"but, Sensei. He needs our help." Tenten said trying to reason with his request

"don't worry Tenten, you know better than I do that Lee has a lot more than that in him." Guy Said. Tenten and Neji sat back down understanding what he had to say.

Sasuke scoffed "Come on Lee, I know that you have more than that in you." Sasuke was right Lee got up without a burn on him.

" I have to admit Sasuke, that almost got me. If it wasn't for that split second, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Lee said As he dusted himself off.

Sasuke didn't give him time to recover, and went straight for him. Lee didn't miss a beat as he climbed the skies and tried to kick Sasuke in the back. Sasuke was too fast for him and dodged the attack.

Sasuke tried to do the same to Lee but he was just as fast as he was. "come on show me that power that Naruto said you had. The one you used to damage Gaara." Sasuke said as they hit the floor again.

'_I really don't want to use that power. It's just too much strain on my body' _Lee thought for a second '_wait! That's it!'_ Lee pulled out a small bottle from his jumpsuit.

"what's that?" Sasuke asked

"A Man's best friend Saké! Sorry I couldn't show you that power I showed with Gaara" Lee said as he downed the small bottle.

Once he did, he got a dazed look on his face. It looked like he hardly knew where he was at the moment.

"uh... Lee, are you alright?" Sasuke said as he went to his side because it looked as he was going to fall.

Lee swatted his hand away. "now... I'll make you pay... Sas...Sasuke" Lee said sluringly "Now I'll... beat you... down hands... hands down (hic)"

Sasuke was a bit confused. at first on how being drunk would help him. he didn't pay it much attention. he went to punch toward Lee. Lee tripped over his own feet and dodged it. Sasuke was astonished.

Lee got up and while getting up, he hit his head on Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke went flying back crashing into the wall.

Lee was standing there looking for Sasuke till he found the crack in the wall where Sasuke flew. "pphffft (snort) you fell down." Lee said drunkenly

Sasuke got himself out of the rubble. he looked at Lee with anger and confusion. "come on quit playing around Lee fight seriously" Sasuke said "proctor this can't be legal, can it?" Sasuke asked

"the alcohol is a tool for fighting it's allowed" the proctor said.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. he couldn't hit Lee while he was drunk and he couldn't get anywhere close to him because he couldn't control where he was going.

"c...come on Sasuke. are you ready t...to give up?" Lee said almost ready to throw up.

Sasuke tried to go after Lee again to find a weak spot but it was no use. he was as wild as a monkey.

when Sasuke retreated again something followed him. a small bottle marked 'emergency Saké was next to his feet. Sasuke saw the bottle and immediately came up with a plan to take the match.

He chugged the bottle and he found that it was a fast acting alcohol. "huh wh... what's going on? why are you lookin' like that?" Lee asked

Sasuke looked dazed "wh... what are you lookin at Bushy brows? heheh, yea that's right you got bushy eyebrows." Sasuke said Dunkily taunting him.

"hey what's wrong with Sasuke, I've never heard him call Lee bushy brows before." Sakura asked Tenten.

"Yeah, that's what Saké will do to your body, no matter how Emo you are, you'll always make a fool of yourself once it touches your lips." Tenten said half annoyed

"Huh, Saké? You mean they're drunk?" Sakura said surprised.

"yeah and I know Lee is a mean drunk." Tenten said remembering the party they had for him "when Lee recovered from the hospital, Lady Tsunade brought a whole bunch of Sake to celebrate his release, Lee had not even a drop and he was destroying everything in sight. he was drunker than hell. you remember that Neji?" She asked

Neji nodded " yeah I do remember that. Not even I could take him down, hell even Guy had a hard time getting him to calm down."

"wow" Sakura said amazed "so... how about Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"it's a tough call, he could be the same as Lee, or he could be someone who can handle his liquor, it's about a 50-50 chance." Tenten said pondering this perdicament "only time will tell"

Sasuke was acting very cocky now " heheheh, you can't touch me Lee" he said while swaying back and forth toward him.

"wh... where did you get Sake from Sas... Sasuke?" Lee asked

"I... I got it from you." Sasuke said throwing over his bottle to him.

Lee studied the bottle "uh-oh. I'm gonna go to jail, I'm gonna go to jail." Lee said looking at the bottle

"wh-why? you were drinking and driving?" Sasuke said dense

"N-no I... I mean I'm in trouble. (Hic)" Lee said " I... I was only supposed to use this in emergency"

Sasuke didn't want to listen anymore, he attacked Lee ducked and tried to hit his balls. Sasuke Covered his boys and kicked Lee's head to send Him flying upwards. Sasuke went up to follow him.

"Now time to use my new move." Sasuke said he bouced around in the air hitting Lee over and over randomly. he slammed his foot in his stomach "Drunken Lions Barrage". Lee looked dazed when he hit the floor.

the proctor looked at Lee. He looked at his face. He was snoring, more than that he was sleeping.

"I... guess that's it. The winner is Sasuke Uchi..." the proctor was interrupted by Sasuke throwing up over by the wall. "uhh... Sasuke are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just... (blech)" he threw up again. Tsunade came down.

"alright Uchiha say ahh..." Tsunade said as he held his throat

"ahhhhhh..." he said as he opened his mouth.

"hmm... it seems you got an allergic reaction from this brand. I've seen it time and time before. I'm allergic to Budweiser. _God awful._"

"Will I be able to fight Naruto?" Sasuke asked

Tsunade Chuckled "not only can I garantee you will fight in the last fight, I can garantee you'll fight with no hangover." she said reaching in her coat. "just drink this and you'll feel as a sober as a priest on Sunday"

Sasuke drank the bottle and he felt much better. "that's much better thank you Lady Tsunade."

"ahh no trouble. (whispering) just garantee me you'll win the next fight." Tsunade said pulling him close

"no problem" Sasuke said looking at Naruto who was already coming down to fight.

_AN: I don't own Budweiser and do not condone in minor's drinking, though it is funny._

__

**Nxh592: yay! another chapter complete! Today, I have the wannabe Pirate King Luffy and his crew. Ladies and gentleman, I bring you the Strawhat Pirates!**

**Luffy: hey this is neat-o! I like your story man.**

**Nxh592: thanks Luff...**

**Nami: yeah I like the love story with NarutoxHinata. oh! and SasukexSakura.**

**Sanji: how bout we make the next couple SanjixNami?**

**Nami: (punches in the face) you little perv.**

**Zoro: yeah, I like this kid Sasuke, he reminds me of myself a little.**

**Robin: well I like the sweetness Naruto has for Hinata. It's so... how do I put this? **

**Nami: Fluff?**

**Robin: Fluff****.**

**Chopper: I wanna be a strong Doctor like Lady Tsunade is.**

**Franky: Hilarious seeing two drunk kids fight like that! **

**Brook: A fine compilation of fan service, if I do say. **

**Nxh592: well thanks guys. I wanna ask you something. What do you think One Piece is?**

**Luffy: well to me, it's only being named King of the Pirates!**

**Nami: Luffy are you crazy? it's gotta be Gold. Piles and piles of Gold!**

**Zoro: I think it's the most massive sword collection.**

**Sanji: it's gotta be a full town Harem, if you know what I mean.**

**Brook: I'm going with Sanji on this one.**

**Robin: It's gotta be a highly kept secret that only Gold Roger knew about.**

**Chopper: maybe it's the Elixir of life!**

**Franky: Soda!!!**

**Nxh592: all excellent guesses, only time will tell. another question what do you all want out of life?**

**Luffy: for me that's easy, to be King of the pirates!**

**Nami: so predictable Luffy, I want to find the most biggest treasure and make a map of the world.**

**Zoro: I want to prove to someone that I am the number 1 swordsman in all the land.**

**Sanji: To fish in the all blue.**

**Robin: I want to find the most kept secrets in the world**

**Chopper: I want to make a medicine that can cure anything!**

**Brook: I just want to meet Laboon again.**

**Franky: I wanna build the greatest ship to sail…wait, I already did.**

**Nxh592: I can see what brought you all together. well that's all for today. tune in for the next chapter, Chapter 10: Naruto Vs Sasuke: the final battle.**

**All: Stay tuned!**


	10. Naruto Vs Sasuke: the final battle

**Naruto Vs Sasuke: the final battle**

**Nxh592: hey hey hey peoples! It's the match you've been waiting for Naruto and Sasuke! Today I have three guests today. My first guest is my friend, Quarterback for the Deimon devil bats, and my gun supplier, Himura Youichi!**

**Himura: yeah it's good to see you man! I haven't seen you since...**

**Nxh592: the Terminator incident?**

**Himura: yeah.**

**Nxh592: those were some tough guns and exactly what I needed. I also have the manager for the Deimon Devil Bats, Mamori Anazeki!**

**Mamori: Hey it's good to be here!**

**Nxh592: I'm glad to make you happy. Next, I have the Legendary Eyeshield 21, Sena Kobayakowa!**

**Sena: uhh... g-good t-to be here s-sir.**

**Himura: STOP STUTTERING DAMN SHORTY!! GROW SOME FUCKIN BACKBONE!!! (Shooting AK-47)**

**Mamori: Don't you dare shoot that at him. (Takes gun away)**

**Himura: you don't want to know what I'll do to you if you don't give me my gun back Damn Manager.**

**Mamori: I'll give you your gun back if you at least call me by my name Himura.**

**Himura: I can never remember your name; so Damn manager is good enough**

**Mamori: Fine by me, it's my gun now**

**Sena: oww**

**Mamori: oh Sena! Are you okay?**

**Sena: yeah, I'm fine**

**Mamori: I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen to you! (Pulls Sena into chest)**

**Sena: Mmmori, cmn't bmmthe bmmbs mn fmce**

**(Translation: Mamori can't breathe boobs in face.)**

**Mamori: oops sorry Sena.**

**Himura: I think Shrimpy liked it**

**Sena: Wh-what! Why would you say something like that! Mamori and me are just friends! Why would you say something like that?**

**Himura: Number 1: you were a bit defensive there. Number 2: you have a bloody nose. And number 3:you have a pretty large bulge downstairs now**

**Sena: (covers) I do not**

**Nxh592: okay I'm ending this before it gets weird, now read while I go Interrogate with Himura! 'till then, read the story!**

****

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Terminator, Eyeshield 21, Naruto characters or the monkey in the closet. I swear, it's not mine!_

_(Thinking or flashback)_

**(Demon or Inner Sakura)**

****

The Akatsuki were in they're circle again. This time there was someone in the middle, a familiar snake faced man.

"What the hell is that deserter here, Leader?" Sasori said as he noticed the bowing man.

"Silence Sasori, Orochimaru is our guest." He said very aggravated.

Deidara noticed the blank looking woman beside his leader. "What is with your partner, Lord hmm?" he asked seeing her bob her head up and down absent-mindly.

"She has been like that ever since I mentioned my brothers name." He replied, "Yet she will do my biding if I ask her."

The blank looking woman could only say one thing "Ara… Arash… Arashi"

"That is beside the point right now, Orochimaru. You have come here in such a disgraceful way and ask me to heal your arms?" he asked outraged

"Yes…" Orochimaru said in disgrace.

"Tell me, what will you do to earn your arms again?" he said treating his former follower like a child asking for a toy.

"I…I will help you destroy the leaf village. I want to pay back the men that did this to me." Orochimaru said looking at his stone like arms.

He took a minute to decide his request. "You're saying that just because you are no longer powerful you come back to me like a sniveling dog? Is that what I taught you to do?! To Leech off of others just because you are no longer powerful?" He said very boldly.

"I… I am not leaching off of anyone. I just need a little help. If you grant me my arms again, I assure you, you will succeed in the takeover of the leaf village. And of course the Jinchiriki is what you're really after isn't it? Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman looked hurt when Orochimaru said this. "Na… Naruto"

"Very well Orochimaru, I shall heal your arms and pledge your allegiance to me." He said smiling "if you break this bond may god have mercy on your soul, Orochimaru." he said as he waved his hand over Orochimaru's arms. The stone like feeling was gone. "Orochimaru's alliance means we shall have to postpone the destruction of Konoha. In three months time, we shall destroy Konoha"

Orochimaru chuckled quietly "I knew I could count on you... My Lord"

The crowd was cheering wildly as Sasuke Uchiha was declared the winner of the match.

Sasuke felt very tired when he was done. The special medicine that Lady Tsunade had given him cured his lack of stamina at the moment very quickly.

"It's finally time huh Naruto-chan?" Hinata said looking at him to see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, it is Hinata-chan, the match I've been waiting for." Naruto said looking fiercely at Sasuke down below. Naruto got a quick kiss from Hinata as he went down to the field.

"Okay Arashi, this here's the money-maker" Tsunade said as she threw down a giant wad of cash on the table. "Here it is, 1,000,000 Ryo on the table, in cash. I'm betting on Sasuke this time," she said almost knowing that Sasuke would win.

Arashi just chuckled "fine by me Tsunade." Arashi said "just remember, at the end of the day, that money is going to be in my pocket." he said putting his own money on the table in front of them.

"We'll see about that Arashi." Tsunade said

Naruto walked out on the field. "Naruto Uzumaki, are you sure you are able to fight?" the proctor asked.

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'm fired up!" Naruto said to prove that he was okay to fight

"Sasuke Uchiha are you sure you are able to fight?" the proctor asked again

"Don't worry, I'm just fine" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto just as fiercely.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted out. She had something in her hand.

Sasuke just chuckled "it seems I have to use that in this match" he said as Sakura threw the long item out to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even have to look at the item to know where it was. He grabbed it, the item was unsheathed and he looked it over.

"Wh-what's that?" Naruto asked

"This, Naruto is a very special sword. It belonged to my mother." Sasuke said sheathing the sword

"Very well, let the final match..." the proctor started to say

"Hold on!" Naruto and Sasuke said together never taking their eyes off each other.

"Naruto, I want to be clear, in this fight we are not friends, and we are not allies. We are sworn enemies. So I expect nothing less of you," Sasuke said

Naruto looked fierce " I was about to say the same thing Sasuke" the tension between these two fighters was so intense it broke the ground. Their Chakra was so intense it lashed out, one dark blue the color of his clan, and the other Blood red as the demon that was inside him.

The proctor looked almost terrified at these two forces. "Let the final match begin!" he said as he got out of the way as quickly as possible.

The ground cracked as they both made they're first move. Sasuke used his sword to deflect Naruto's Shuriken that were flying towards him.

Naruto tried to use his Yellow Flash Jutsu on the Kunai to teleport behind Sasuke. He made a couple of handsigns, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto split into five and all went towards Sasuke with Kunai in each hand. Sasuke just smirked, he swung his sword to make all the clones' disappear, and the original was thrown back.

Naruto threw many explosive shuriken toward Sasuke. Sasuke quickly swung his sword around and caught the shuriken on the blade. He laid them down on the ground and slashed them all toward Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped and slashed the Shuriken with a Kunai, they split and explosions on both sides were seen.

"_He's been playing too much Devil May Cry 3" _they both thought

"I got my money on Naruto!" Shikamaru said

"I'm with you Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said

"No way! Sasuke's gonna win!" Sakura said cheering him on

"I say it's pretty even." Neji said "Sasuke might have the power of the Uchiha on his side, but Naruto has the power of his clan as well."

"Yeah, who knows" Tenten said, "It is pretty even between them."

"I think that it'll end in a draw," Choji said "they're just too even."

"Show them Naruto-Chan!" Hinata said

"Come on Sasuke-Chan! Show that bonehead!" Sakura yelled out

"Naruto will win you pink haired bimbo!" Hinata said looking fiercely at Sakura

"Sasuke will win you blue haired stalker!" Sakura said looking just as fiercely

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled "if you two are gonna fight, could you not be three inches from my ear?"

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out from the other side of the field. "Weren't you the one who said not to hold back Sasuke?" he asked, "Why aren't you using the Sharingan?" Sasuke didn't think Naruto noticed.

"I don't think you want me to use that Naruto." Sasuke said, "I want this match to last."

"If you want it to last, you'd better use it." Naruto said smirking as well.

"Fine!" Sasuke made his move. His eyes became a dark red and had a forming pinwheel in his eyes. "Magenkyo Sharingan"

"Did… did he say Magenkyo Sharingan?" Kakashi asked himself

_Kakashi was walking with his teammate Obito "come on Obito! That's a load of crap!" young Kakashi said_

"_It's true! There's another Sharingan only some of my clan even know about! It's called the Magenkyo Sharingan, my dad told me about it!" Obito said_

"_Nah! I don't believe you, you're dad was just saying that to get your hopes up." Kakashi said pulling out what looked like a study book but under was smut._

"_Come on! It's true my dad showed me a scroll that had it. It said that only one in every five hundred years could have this Sharingan! It could be me!" Obito said_

"_You got that legend from Dragonball Z, and replaced Super Saiyan with this Magenkyo Sharingan." Kakashi said flipping threw his book._

"_It's true! I'm not making it up Kakashi! Grr… you think you're so high and mighty because they say you're gonna become Jonin soon." Obito said_

"_Maybe…"_

__

"_Obito, I know that it was true now because of Itachi, but now Sasuke?"_

Kakashi thought to himself

Sakura looked at her sensei's worried face. "What's wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" she asked

Kakashi looked down and smiled "Nothing… Nothing at all"

"This form of Sharingan is special Naruto. It not only can copy your moves, it can copy your jutsu, including your Kekkei Genkai" Sasuke explained

"What?" Naruto said

Sasuke pulled out a kunai like Naruto's but this had something different written on it. It said 'no longer a lone avenger' "Get ready Naruto!" Sasuke throwing many different kunai over the ring.

Sasuke warped from wall to wall and tried to attack Naruto. Naruto barely escaped some, the others he almost knew where they were coming from.

Tsunade looked diligently at the fight "yeah! That's it Uchiha, win me my money" she said whooping, "getting scared now huh Arashi?" she said looking over.

Arashi didn't answer, at first Tsunade thought he was too stunned to speak, but she looked more clearly at his face. He was actually smiling down at the fight.

"What's with you Arashi? I thought you'd be worried? The Uchiha kid stole your move and is now using it against your son. Doesn't that bother you?" Tsunade said confused

Arashi just laughed, "I'm not worried in the least Tsunade. Naruto's still gonna win, and that money will be mine."

"We'll see" Tsunade said smiling at the fight

Sasuke swung his sword toward Naruto, but it was hard to get a direct hit. Naruto was also using the yellow flash. '_He's gotten smarter' _Sasuke thought trying to swing at Naruto again

"C'mon Sasuke you're gonna have to be quicker than that!" Naruto said smiling

Sasuke looked back and forth to figure out where he's coming from.

Sasuke smiled widely. He knew exactly how to win now "I got you Naruto" Sasuke said

Naruto was confused

Sasuke slashed his sword in front of himself. He grasped it with both hands. He then opened his eyes and Chakra started to flow into the blade " now is time I showed you what I'm really made of. I'll show you a technique I created myself. I call it, the Chidori-ken, '1000 birds sword technique'

Sasuke made his blade turn blue from the excess Chakra, then it started to spark, it started to grow. The regular sword, which he had, was no more, this sword was body length and was overflowing with Chakra.

Sasuke held the heavy sword with one hand and pointed it towards Naruto. "You're finished" Sasuke said.

A huge spark came from the blade like a bullet, and was aimed straight at Naruto.

Naruto barely escaped the huge blow and transported to another spot. Just when he thought he was safe, the same spark hit him in the back.

Naruto took full blast of the hit. Naruto tumbled to the floor. It took him a minute to get up, but he was dead tired. '_Damn, dad warned me that the yellow flash takes away your Chakra fast. I'm beat, and Sasuke looks ready to go another round.' _Naruto almost fell to the ground again. He held himself up with his leg trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't tell me your done already?" Sasuke said

Naruto didn't answer

_Naruto was in the training room with Arashi. "Alright Naruto, you know how to control him now?" Arashi asked the tired Naruto_

_"Yeah, but he's just so damn stubborn!" Naruto said_

_"Come on, it wasn't that hard was it." Arashi said_

_Naruto laughed, "I'd like to see you try it old man!" _

_"Now remember Naruto, this is only to be used as a last resort. When there's no chance of winning you use him" Arashi warned him "If you rely on him too much, he'll take over you" _

_"Yeah, yeah I know" Naruto said not really paying attention_

_"Come on Naruto this is serious. If rely on him too much... you could die" Arashi said worried_

_"It's alright dad, I ain't dyin' anytime soon" Naruto said smiling_

__

"Well? Do you give up or not Naruto?" Sasuke asked again

Naruto got up he looked really out of it.

"I'm waiting" Sasuke said

Naruto waited "...Hell... no" Naruto concentrated his Chakra. '_Alright Fox, just like we planned.' _Naruto said to the glowing red cage, which was inside his body.

"...**Right"** The fox replied

Naruto glowed a dark blood red. A fox's tail came bubbling from behind him.

"Wh-what...what is this?" Sasuke asked

Naruto opened his blood red eyes **"you're worst nightmare**" Naruto said in a distorted voice

Sasuke had no choice but to try and retreat. Sasuke kept moving around hoping that Naruto wouldn't hit him, but something was wrong. Naruto hadn't moved from his spot.

Sasuke saw this as an opening and sent his most powerful blast toward Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch. He put his hand up and swatted the attack toward the wall.

"Wh-what the hell is that?" Sakura asked Kakashi "is that even a jutsu?"

Kakashi didn't respond. He was about to go in along with the other Jonin.

"Everyone stop!" all the Jonin heard Arashi's voice, "everything is under control"

"Well Kakashi-sensei? What is with Naruto" Hinata asked worried. Kakashi stepped down from the balcony slowly.

"Nothing, it seems that Arashi has been training Naruto for this." Kakashi said calming the two Kunoichi down

"So it is a new jutsu. Alright Naruto" Sakura yelled out "Come on Sasuke! You can beat him!" she said cheering them both on.

Hinata however was not convinced. She moved over to Kakashi. "Hmm? What's wrong Hinata?" Kakashi asked

"That's not a jutsu is it?" she said astonishing Kakashi

Kakashi whispered, "How do you know?"

"I feel that Naruto is hurting inside, like I can feel what he feels" Hinata said clutching her heart

Kakashi looked down at the fight "know this Hinata, love is the strongest tool you can have as a ninja. It let's you feel what others feel, like your family, your teammates, and friends. If it's for that special someone, it's even stronger. Some people find this as a weakness; others turn to it for strength. Remember this Hinata, and don't let your heart make you weaker."

Hinata smiled in assurance "I see, thank you Kakashi-sensei"

'_I can't copy this power for some reason. Usually, it was easy, but for some reason, this newfound power of Naruto's is too incredible, even for the Magenkyo Sharingan.'_ Sasuke thought

Naruto now moved from his spot at almost light-speed Sasuke almost lost sight of him. Naruto transferred himself from place to place leaving nothing but ruin '_I can't shake him!'_

Naruto was right in front of Sasuke.

Naruto threw Sasuke into the middle of the ring. He gathered an incredible amount of red Chakra in his left hand, and then he gathered the same amount in his right. "Rasengan: Naruto Style" he said smiling. Naruto formed the two together and went charging toward Sasuke with full force.

Sasuke had no choice but to put up his blade. When the Rasengan hit, Sasuke went flying.

Naruto put his hands down and fell to the ground.

Sasuke came flying down to the ground with his mothers Katana right by him.

Neither got up. Everyone was at the edge of their seat seeing if either would get up.

Both started struggling to get back up. Both with the same determination. Both with the same goal.

Both stood weakly, both out of Chakra, and out of breath. Without warning Sasuke fell to the floor again.

The proctor checked Sasuke everyone was tense "... ... It's over" he said smiling "the winner of this match and the Chunin Exams 3rd Round, is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Everyone cheered loudly for Naruto. Hinata jumped down from where she was sitting and hugged Naruto tightly. "Oww! Hinata, that hurts" Naruto said

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'm letting go." Hinata laughed

After Hinata jumped down, everyone else jumped down to congratulate Naruto on his win. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, but out of everyone Naruto couldn't spot Sakura, Until he looked over at Sasuke. Sakura was helping him to his feet.

"Hey Hinata-chan, could you take me over to Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sure" Hinata said smiling.

Sasuke was barely conscious Sakura was over him tending to his wounds "ah! That stuff burns." Sasuke said when she put alcohol on his wounds.

"Sasuke! Your awake!" Sakura said

Sasuke looked over at the crowd "guess... I lost huh?" Sasuke said

"Yeah, but you never let up on him for a second, it was an amazing battle" Sakura said

"Guess... this means I'll have to train harder to beat him next time." Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto, who was being carried by Hinata, was being carried over. "Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said

"Yeah?"

"Take me over to Naruto" Sasuke said pointing to the couple

"Okay" Sakura lifted Sasuke onto her shoulder to help him.

Naruto and Sasuke met they said, "thank you" at the same time to their girlfriends. Hinata and Sakura left them to be alone.

"You fought hard Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yeah, you weren't bad yourself" Naruto said smiling.

"You never held back, just like we promised"

"Yeah, but next time we fight I'll kick your butt harder" Naruto said

"Not if I'm stronger than you," Sasuke said

Naruto put his fist out to Sasuke "If you ever need me..."

Sasuke finished "I'll look out for ya." he said knuckling Naruto

"Hey guys! You'd better get over here, the third Hokage has an announcement to make! He wants everyone that made it to the Preliminaries." Tenten said

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and ran over.

Everyone besides those that made it to the preliminaries were back in their seat.

Sarutobi stood up "This was by far one of the best Chunin exams I have ever seen." He said smiling "I have never seen such a bright future before than I have with you kids."

Everyone was listening intently.

"As I said before, I have a second surprise, and I suppose you are all wondering what it is." Sarutobi said

"The surprise is, that even if you didn't make it to the final round this year, you still have a chance!" Arashi said counting his money

"That's right, and I must say, it is a long list. First, Is two Kunoichi that ended in a draw in the preliminaries. They fought valiantly and proved they both are indeed ready for this title. I award Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka the Chunin Rank."

Everyone cheered as Sakura and Ino stepped forward, and screaming in joy.

"Next, this boy almost lost his Ninja title, but he never gave up. He fought with great pride and showed amazing speed. I award Rock Lee, Chunin Rank"

Lee jumped really high and yelled "WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO-HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Next, he may be lazy at times, but he does have a mind for this, I award Shikamaru Nara, Chunin rank"

Shikamaru just waved at everyone.

"Next, Is a girl who fought bravely to protect her nindo. Although she lost, she never gave up. I award Hinata Hyuuga Chunin rank."

Hinata was stunned she didn't think that she would get this far.

"Next, is someone who protects his clans name. But he soon found out he didn't have to do it alone, I award Sasuke Uchiha Chunin rank."

Sasuke couldn't move but he smiled

"And last but not least, is someone who was once a troublemaker, but proved himself today, I award the winner of the tournament, Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin Rank!"

Every one cheered as Naruto leapt into the air in excitement. "Yeah!!! That's right! Naruto Uzumaki is a Chunin!"

Sarutobi could just laugh at his stamina "That's it for this Chunin exam, and I'm sure the next will be even better."

**Nxh592: whoo hoo! Tenth chapter and the Chunin exams are complete! Today, I have…**

**Kon: hey people! Welcome back to Radio Kon Baby!**

**Nxh592: regrettably I have Kon, the perverted cotton stuffed lion.**

**Kon: cotton stuffed?**

**Nxh592: but there is a bright side to it! I also have Uryu, and Orihime!**

**Uryu: why'd you drag me into this Orihime?**

**Orihime: because you sulk too much! You need to learn to be social.**

**Nxh592: plus, I wanted to make fun of you. Now! First question, Orihime, who do you think is the strongest out of you, Pencil neck here, Chad, and Ichigo?**

**Uryu: pencil neck…?**

**Kon: and what about me?**

**Nxh592: I just brought you along so I can beat you.**

**Orihime: definitely Ichigo.**

**Nxh592: what about the weakest?**

**Orihime: mmm… I guess it would have to be Uryu.**

**Uryu: … I'm weak?**

**Orihime: no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that it's just that when we were in the soul society, you were the one who lost the most blood.**

**Uryu: that's because you started changing in front of me!**

**Kon: you saw Orihime naked?**

**Uryu: well… I didn't see her naked but…**

**Orihime: Uryu!**

**Uryu: sorry…**

**Kon: (whispering) tell me how big were they?**

**Uryu: (whispering) big. At least E cup.**

**Orihime: what are you talking about?**

**Uryu: nothing, nothing, just telling Kon where to get some nice big melons.**

**Nxh592: okay! I think that's enough here. Join us next time for Chapter 11: Orochimaru returns: the Akatsuki attack.**

**Kon: whoo hoo! I didn't get hurt this time!**

**Orihime: you two think I can't hear?**

**Uryu & Kon: (Gulp)**

**Nxh592: so in the end, Kon got torn to shreds and Uryu was beaten for being a closet perv, and that ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Kon and Uryu, So Orihime, if your done beating them, would you mind joining me?**

**Orihime: sure (kicks Uryu's gut)**

**Nxh592 & Orihime: Stay tuned!**


	11. Orochimaru Returns! The Akatsuki attack

**Chapter 11: Orochimaru Returns! The Akatsuki Attack!**

**Nxh592: hey peoples! It's time for the next chapter! Last chapter was a doozy so this time; I'm bringing out the big guns! Today I have a couple that is almost better than Naruto and Hinata, Renton Thurston and Eureka!**

**Renton: hey!**

**Eureka: hello.**

**Nxh592: well, it has been a while since I have had such interesting guests, Such a glorious, wonderful, phenomenal, story of two hearts who are destined to be together.**

**Renton: wow, you make it sound so mystical**

**Nxh592: yeah I got it off the back of a cereal box.**

**Both: …**

**Nxh592: anyways, today I'll ask you some questions**

**Renton: sounds good to me.**

**Eureka: okay**

**Nxh592: okay first question, do you intend to return to the Gekkostate? **

**Renton: well, we have to sooner or later.**

**Eureka: yeah, Maeter, Linck, and Maurice are still there.**

**Nxh592: you're right, can't leave the kids**

**Renton: besides, I wanna see Holland and Talho's baby.**

**Eureka: yeah**

**Nxh592: speaking of which, do you intend to have children of your own, you know a little baby.**

**Renton: w-well maybe someday**

**Eureka: I would like that.**

**Nxh592: wow no hesitation from Eureka. Well I can't think of anything else. (Sigh) this was a lot more boring than I thought.**

**Renton: sorry we aren't really interesting.**

**Nxh592: oh! you want to make this interesting then?**

**Renton: uhh…**

**Nxh592: (Pulls in machine) You know what this is?**

**Renton: a… mind reading machine?**

**Eureka: a huge engine?**

**Nxh592: you're both wrong, but I like those ideas. It's a mini black hole.**

**Both: a mini black hole?**

**Nxh592: that's right! And you know what the best thing about this is?**

**Both: what?**

**Nxh592:I can take things from the future. (Pulls out Issue of Ray=Out.)**

**Renton: well how is that going to make it interesting?**

**Nxh592: I'm glad you asked that Renton. There is a pretty interesting article about you two in here. Let's see (flips through pages) ahh! Renton Thurston Sr., age: 26 wife: Eureka Thurston, Children: Maurice Thurston, Linck Thurston, Maeter Thurston, and Renton Thurston Jr. Although Renton is one of the most amazing Lifter in the world at 24, he barely hit puberty at 17. tut, tut, tut.**

**Renton: What!!! (Takes magazine) ... ... ... This sucks!**

**Eureka: is there an article about me in there?**

**Nxh592: yes there is Eureka. Eureka Thurston age 25. Fetishes: Spiky hair, amazing lifters, and brave men. Wow and there are some very, very interesting Pinups of you too.**

**Eureka: What?! (Takes magazine) ... ... ... Who wrote this?**

**(Bottom of magazine): Written by: Talho Novac**

**Renton and Eureka: Talho!!! (Storm out with magazine)**

**Nxh592: ... ... (takes out phone) hello? Talho, they're bringing you the magazine right now.**

**Talho: thank you Nxh592. you're a lifesaver, Stoner was about to cancel the magazine**

**Nxh592: no problem (turns phone off) hahaha I can't wait. Till that time when the new Ray=Out is available, read the story!**

* * *

**(**_thinking or Flashback)_

**(Demon Speak)**

_(Arashi mind talk)_

Warning!: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime or Manga I shall include in this story. Suing me will not do a damn thing! Also many things are not for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

It was early morning. The Chunin Exams were finished over three months ago. The Akatsuki members were all in the outskirts of Konoha. All of them looked at the village below.

"Today's the day, un?" Deidara said trying to get the others to talk

"Shut up Deidara" Kakuzu said looking at his leader "Lord Pein, Do we start?"

He said nothing.

The girl was by his side. She looked as though she was brainwashed.

Orochimaru laughed, "hmhmhmhmhm, It doesn't matter, as long as we destroy the leaf village, It does not matter when" he said as all eyes were on him.

"Alright, it is time." He said "Deidara, Sasori take to the skies and scout the area. Orochimaru call your village and tell them to stand by, everyone else stick to the plan."

Everyone acted upon his orders. The girl looked up at "Ka...zu..."

"Silence," He said "That name is dead to me"

* * *

_Naruto was crying over Hinata's lifeless body. He was sad and angry at the same time. He saw a Shadow-faced figure laughing. Naruto's Chakra turned Blood Red and tails came bubbling out of his back. He ran in rage to the faceless figure._

Naruto shot up. He has had this dream ever since the Chunin Exams. It always ends the same, He always ended up crying and sweating like crazy in his bed.

He could not figure out why these images were in his head.

"Hey, Kyuubi_?" _Naruto

"**Yeah Naruto?" **A man who appeared in the corner said in a calm way.

Naruto chuckled a little. "I was just remembering,..." he began "Do you remember when you showed that form for the first time?"

He just laughed, "** I sure do."**

* * *

_Naruto went inside his mind after he had gotten out of the hospital from the injuries he had from fighting Sasuke._

_"Hey fox!" Naruto shouted at the waterway that was in front of him._

_**"Uzumaki, What are you doing in my domain?"**__ The giant demon fox asked._

_"Hey you remember this is my body you're staying in Kyuubi!" Naruto said "I just wanted to thank you for the great fight we had with Sasuke."_

_The gigantic fox couldn't help but chuckle. "__**Since Arashi broke the seal you have indeed become more stronger, but you couldn't have gotten that way without me." **__Kyuubi said._

_Arashi had in fact unsealed the fox's cage when he felt that Kyuubi was no longer a threat. But nevertheless, The Death god Seal was still so powerful that Kyuubi could not be apart from Naruto._

_"What, you saying I'm weak?" Naruto said smiling at the fox._

_"__**That smile..." **__Kyuubi started __**"You remind me much of your father, Naruto" **__He said "__**When you're father sealed me inside you, he had that same smile. ... Even back when your father sealed me, I couldn't get that smile out of my mind. It had made me angry at first, but after awhile... It mad me feel... calm... collected..."**_

_"Really?" Naruto asked_

_"__**Yes... so calm, it makes me want to..." **__Kyuubi disappeared from Naruto's eyes. The fox was gone from the cage where he stayed._

_"Huh? Kyuubi? Kyuubi?!" Naruto shouted_

_**"Easy Uzumaki, I'm still here" **__A voice Naruto wasn't familiar with said._

_In the depths of the Kyuubi's cage came out a man with long Red-hair. His eyes were a frightening yellow and had whisker marks that resembled Naruto's. He had on a long black coat that covered his legs. His eyes had black linings around them._

_"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto asked_

_**"It's me... Kyuubi**__" he said in a cocky voice as a smirk crossed his face._

_"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said in disbelief. "But... how did..." _

_Kyuubi put his hand up. __**"This is my human form." **__ He said __**"Each of the nine demons has his or her demon form, then it's Human form. Usually demons won't try and destroy villages, some try to live with them and become an equal. But... it's no use now that people can sense our presence. It's mostly just for show nowadays." **__he explained "__**And now I'm in my human form, I can do this." **__Kyuubi said as he disappeared._

_"Huh? Kyuubi? Where'd you go now?" Naruto asked_

_"__**Hey Naruto, come on out of there." **__Kyuubi said_

_"Kyuubi? Where are you Dammit!?" Naruto shouted_

_**"Come on out and you'll see." **__Kyuubi said _

_Naruto didn't know what he meant by out. 'The only place I'm in right now, is...' Naruto thought for a moment 'he couldn't mean...'_

_Naruto came out of the trance he takes when he talks to the fox. He was inside his room at the Uzumaki compound. In the corner of the room was the Kyuubi in his human form._

_"How are you out here?" Naruto asked bewildered_

_Kyuubi just chuckled __**"Well, If I was to come out in my demon form, I would get hurt by the seal because you and me would be apart necessarily. But since I am in my human form, I'm not really away from you, I'm standing next to you." **__he explained_

_"This just got weird." Naruto said trying to grasp the situation._

* * *

"That sure was weird for a while" Naruto said to Kyuubi

**"Well, you should feel lucky, back then, I would have killed you, But now it's like we're best buds you and I" **Kyuubi said grabbing Naruto in a choke hold playfully.

"H-Hold on Kyu, There's another reason I called you." Naruto said trying to loosen his grab

**"What's on your mind Kit?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto

"You know about the dreams I've been having?" he asked "...The ones about Hinata"

**"Oh... Well Naruto, It's perfectly natural to think about you're girlfriend being screwed by a tentacle monster." **Kyuubi said

"NOT THAT DREAM!!!" Naruto yelled becoming red.

Kyuubi chuckled embarrassingly. "**What dream then?"**

**'**You know the one where's she's... She's dead." Naruto said as the dream swam back in his head

**"Ah, That one, what about it?" **Kyuubi said

"Well, do you know why I've been having such a horrible dream?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi thought for a moment **'**_**it could be that Naruto has gained... that ability...'**_

"Hey! Kyuubi, are you listening?" Naruto said

**"Hmm? Sorry Naruto, I think your having them because you feel a little over protective of Hinata, that's all."** Kyuubi said

"Really that's all?" Naruto said relieved "Thanks Kyu,"

"**Anytime Kit."** Kyuubi said

Arashi walked in "Hey Naruto wake up, Hinata's waitin for ya." Arashi said as he caught sight of Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuubi, how goes it?" he said smiling

**"Not too bad Arashi, you?**" Kyuubi said

"Meh, regular Hokage stuff... boring as hell," Arashi said smiling

"Kyuubi! let's go!" Naruto said all dressed

**"Right!" **Kyuubi said as he went back into Naruto again.

* * *

Hinata was waiting outside "Hi Naruto-Chan," She said smiling. After the Chunin Exams, they have indeed become very close.

Naruto looked at her face. He saw that image flash threw his eyes again "H-hi Hinata-Chan" He said trying not to worry her.

Hinata caught the look quickly "Is... Something wrong Naruto?" she asked

"N-No, it's just..." Naruto couldn't finish. He could never bring himself to tell her such a horrible dream.

**"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" **Kyuubi said smiling

Hinata giggled, "Hello Kyu-Chan, you look nice today" she said

"**Thanks Hinata, See Naruto I told you this cape was a good idea"** Kyuubi said "**Hey Hinata, D'ya wanna know what Naruto thinks about you when he's sleeping?"**

Naruto turned red again knowing what Kyuubi was talking about "Anyway, it's time for breakfast" he said trying to change the subject as Kyuubi went back into Naruto again.

Hinata gave up and followed him.

* * *

Arashi was at top of the Hokage Mountain. He looked at the village below, reminiscing.

"_Hey come on Kazu, Run!" Arashi said to his brother who was running as fast as he could from the third Hokage._

_"You two get back here!" Sarutobi said running after the two twins._

_"No way old man!" Kazuma said smiling back_

_"Can't catch us!" Arashi said smiling like his brother. _

_"We're the Shadow Clone Jutsu Brothers!" They said together as they made their clones._

* * *

_Arashi looked fiercely at his brother "No way Kazu, you're not gonna win this time" he said as Kazuma was staring just as fiercely._

_"You'll never win Arashi!" Kazuma said as he picked up his Chopsticks._

_They both looked at their bowls "Ready, Set, GO!"_

_Miyuki was in the back cheering Arashi on "Come on Arashi! You can beat him this time!"_

_Arashi took the second bowl right after Kazuma did with his. On their fifth bowls it all came down to the noodles at the bottom of the bowl._

_Arashi slammed his bowl down "Done!" _

_Kazuma's bowl clanged right after Arashi's "Damn! Oh well," he said, " you won fair and square"_

_Arashi stood up expecting his prize from Kazuma, but Kazuma ran off " Doesn't mean I'm gonna give you my Ramen Money!"_

_"Get back here Kazuma!" Arashi said as he chased after him._

* * *

_Arashi and Kazuma were standing side by side staring at Jiraiya "I'm Arashi!" Arashi said smiling._

_"Stop lying Kazu, I'm Arashi!" Kazuma said smiling as well._

_"You're Kazu, I'm Arashi!" Arashi said_

_"Will you two stop messing around?!" Jiraiya said_

* * *

_It was a dark night; 6 years have past since they were Genin._

_"Why Kazu? Why are you leaving?" Arashi asked Kazuma who was packed _

_"This village is weak Arashi. If you follow its ways, than you are weak too." Kazuma said coldly_

_"Kazu... don't leave you idiot!" Arashi said holding back tears "You don't have to do this Kazuma!"_

_Kazuma laughed coldly at his brother's response. He appeared behind his brother and hit his nerve that made him fall to the floor fainted. "That name means nothing to me Arashi."_

* * *

Those memories plagued Arashi mind. That he could do nothing for his brother.

Sarutobi was behind him.

"Have you felt it Arashi?" Sarutobi asked

"Yeah, something just doesn't feel right." Arashi said, "it feels like... we'll be attacked"

"So, it wasn't just me," Sarutobi said, "Maybe we should take evasive action?"

Arashi smiled "yeah! I have a feeling this one's gonna be tough!"

_"Still, I can't shake that feeling... that it's him"_

* * *

Sasuke was on top of his house with Sakura. Sasuke shook,

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked

"Dunno, it just seems like... something is coming" he said

Sakura looked at his hurt face "It's... Itachi isn't it?" she asked

Sasuke was a little surprised at first. "Y-yeah, it feels like... he's close..."

"I've felt it too. It feels... cold and dark," Sakura said shivering.

"It's... how I felt that night," Sasuke said remembering the day when Itachi left.

"I think we should tell Arashi." Sakura said, "he probably can feel it too." they both left to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto was eating with Hinata at Ichiraku.

Hinata couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled at him. "You forgot what today is didn't you?" Hinata said

"Uhh... is it... our anniversary?" Naruto guessed

Hinata laughed "no..."

"Uhh... Hiashi's birthday?" Naruto guessed again

"No"

"...Take your monkey to work day?" Naruto guessed jokingly

"No... Come on Naruto-Chan!" Hinata said

"Uhh... I give up what is so special about today." Naruto said

"You know, I know a lot of people who forget some things, but I've never met someone who forgot there own birthday!" Hinata said

Naruto looked at her. He had no idea it was that day again. "Oops, guess I forgot." he said rubbing the back of his head

"How can you forget you're own birthday Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Well... I never really had any reason to celebrate it. The only one who got me a gift was Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said

"Well..." Hinata said reaching into her pocket

Naruto was looking at her when Arashi's voice rang in his head "Naruto! Come to Hokage tower quickly!"  Naruto got up. "I'm sorry Hinata we'll celebrate tonight I gotta go see my dad!"

Hinata put the item back in her pocket "a-alright" she said looking down.

Naruto was already out of Ichiraku. Hinata ran outside as well "Naruto-Chan! Happy Birth..." but Naruto had already used the yellow flash.

* * *

Naruto showed up on Hokage Mountain in a yellow flash. "I'm here what's up?" He asked

Arashi turned around "Naruto, I need you to gather as many Chunin as you can." he said

"why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked

Arashi looked at the village "we're gonna be attacked"

Naruto looked surprised "by who dad?"

Arashi didn't answer.

"Right Chunin!" Naruto said as he disappeared

Arashi didn't move. "_It is you isn't it."_

Behind him Sasuke and Sakura came running "Arashi!" Sakura said, "We have some news! It's Sasuke's--"

Arashi put his hand up to stop Sakura "it's Itachi..., isn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked surprised. "Yeah, I can feel his presence. We both can." he said looking at Sakura.

"Find Naruto, he's gathering Chunin as we speak." Arashi said.

"Yes sir." they both said as they went on a Naruto hunt.

* * *

Naruto searched the village for people he recognized. He had already got Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Kiba, but he couldn't find his team or Hinata.

"So what's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto was quiet at first "my dad says we'll be attacked today, I'm supposed to gather as many people as I can." Naruto said

"I see, who's attacking?" Choji asked chowing down on his bag of chips.

"Even I don't know Choji, my dad wouldn't tell me." Naruto said "but I got a feeling it's gonna be like when the sound attacked."

"Naruto!" Ino said pointing ahead.

Naruto looked and saw Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke! Sakura!" they both looked at Naruto as he came with everyone. "Listen, my dad thinks--"

"--We know already Naruto" Sasuke said

"Hey, have you guys seen Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked

"No, we thought she was with you." Sakura said

"No, I can't find her anywhere" Naruto said worrying about the dream he had.

"We'll find her" Sasuke said "but for now, let's go back to Arashi."

"You guy's go on ahead, I'll keep looking." Naruto said

Everyone agreed and went to Hokage Mountain without Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was worried he had been looking for about an hour now and still no Hinata.

"Where could she be? I've looked everywhere." Naruto said as he looked around Ichiraku

"Welcome Naruto. D'ya want a bowl?" Ayame asked as he came in.

"Not right now Ayame. Listen, did Hinata-Chan tell you where she would be going after she left this morning?" Naruto asked

"Mmm... I think she said she was going to train today. She said she was going to train near the monument today." Ayame said

"Really? Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said as he hurried to the monument for the Ninja's who died in action.

* * *

Hinata was training hard with her Byakugan. Naruto was rushing over quickly.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he caught his breath.

"Naruto?" Hinata said looking behind her.

Naruto rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Naruto-Chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as he let his grip on her go.

"Sorry, I... was just... anyway, my dad needs us at Hokage Mountain, he thinks someone is going to attack the village." Naruto said explaining.

"let's go then" Hinata said

"Hold on to me Hinata" Naruto said. Hinata grabbed Naruto as he and her disappeared from the Monument.

* * *

Everyone was already on Hokage Mountain as Naruto and Hinata arrived.

"It's almost time" Kakashi said from behind them.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said

Sasuke was the only one who didn't greet Naruto and Hinata "Hey, something's been bothering me." he said

"What Sasuke?" Arashi asked

"What is that?" Sasuke said as he pointed to a white figure in the sky.

Arashi looked at it. It looked as it dropped something. "Get down!" Arashi acted quickly. "Ninja art: Giant Shield!" he said as a giant yellow shield appeared over Konoha.

The little white figure that it dropped exploded. The shield protected the entire town from the blast.

Everyone took cover from the blast.

"Alright... It's begun. Neji?" Arashi said

"Yes sir?" Neji said standing forward

"You, Kiba, Shino, and your team go find that white thing." Arashi said

"Right!" Neji said disappearing from where he was with his team.

" Sasuke, Sakura, you support the North Gate."

"Right!" Sasuke said as they disappeared

"Shikamaru, you and you're team will take the west gate."

"Yes sir." Shikamaru said

"Kakashi, you will support the east."

"Yes Sensei." Kakashi said as he disappeared

"What about us Dad?" Naruto asked

Arashi just smiled "you two will come with me to the South gate" he smile faded "…there's someone there"

"Who Arashi" Hinata asked

Arashi looked down at Hinata and chuckled lightly "just my guess Hinata. Let's go!"

They all disappeared.

* * *

Neji took his team and Kiba and Shino through the woods.

"So where did it go?" Kiba asked

"It looks like it went towards the forest." Neji said following it with his Byakugan.

"it doesn't look like it's going to initiate another attack." Shino said

Akamaru was whimpering as they got closer and closer to the white figure.

Kiba noticed this quickly. "What's wrong boy?" he asked

Akamaru barked at Kiba "... hmm really? I don't smell anyone else."

"What is it?" Lee asked

"Akamaru says he smells someone else in the forest... A powerful person." Kiba said "But I can't smell them for some reason."

"It's pretty weird." Tenten said, "Usually you can smell just as well as Akamaru can."

"Yeah, but It's not precisely like a dog's scent." Kiba said

"It's probably nothing" Neji said

Kiba looked up at Neji growling, "Are you saying Akamaru is wrong?"

"That's not what I'm saying" Neji said still looking forward "I'm saying that it's nothing to worry about right now. The main priority is to find that bird."

Just then Kiba was struck down by something. Kiba was pinned to the tree and coughed up blood.

Everyone looked back and saw Kiba being forced down by what looked like a bone.

"Kiba!"

Kiba looked like he was fatally wounded. Everyone looked around to find the Assailant.

"My, My." Someone said hidden in the forest "That wasn't too hard"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice. Two people came out of the forests hidden interior.

One looked as though he had not gotten much sun. The other had four extra limbs.

"Is that the best the leaf has to offer?" The one on the left said.

"Just as Lord Orochimaru said, it's a village of weaklings." The other said

"_Orochimaru? Who are these guys?" _Neji thought

"We're being rude don't cha think Kimimaro?" The spider like man said to his comrade.

"You are right. Our prey should know the names of they're hunters." He said, "My name is Kimimaro"

"And I am Kidomaru" The spider like one said

"I don't care if your names are Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum! You're going to die for harming my comrade." Shino said surrounding himself with his insects.

"Tell me one thing." Kidomaru said, "You're a Aburame Ain't cha?"

"It's no business of yours. You are already dead." Shino said stepping in front of Kiba as to protect him from further harm.

"I'll take the Spider-man wanna-be" Neji said activating his Byakugan.

"I'll help Shino with the pale one." Lee said

"I'll help you Neji" Tenten said

"No Tenten" Neji said quickly "You stay behind and protect Kiba and Akamaru."

"Right" She said looking disappointed.

Kimimaro didn't waste time by shooting another projectile towards Lee.

Shino caught it in mid air with his bugs.

"Not... here" Shino said leading Kimimaro and Lee to an open field.

While Neji stood his ground against Kidomaru. "So you and you're girlfriend are gonna beat me?"

"Don't underestimate me." Neji said "And certainly don't underestimate Tenten."

"Neji..." Tenten said touched by the comment.

"Heh! You think you are going to defeat me you have another thing coming!" Kidomaru said as he spit his web toward Neji. Neji cut the web so easily it was like tissue.

Kidomaru had a surprised expression on his face. "Nicely done kid!" he said in a sarcastic way.

Neji tried to go after Kidomaru but he was too fast. Kidomaru tried his web again. Neji scoffed at his obvious move. Neji used his kunai to cut it again. But the web went around Neji and wrapped itself around him.

"What in the...?" Neji said he was sure he cut the web.

"**Heheheh, surprised**?" Kidomaru said as his skin turned a blood like red, and marks started to form. **"The web is infused with my Chakra so it can be reattached. And now you have no chance now that I have my second stage."**

"D-Dammit!" Neji said as the web started to encase his head.

"Neji!!!" Tenten yelled as Neji's head was now covered in the strange web.

'_D-damn! I don't want it to end like this.' _Neji thought.

Outside the web Tenten tried to open the cocoon that held Neji with her weapons. "Open! Open! Open!" She said as she fell to the floor.

"**Heh! It's no use girl! Your boyfriend is probably dead by now**!" He said laughing at her. '_This should be fun'_ Kidomaru thought as he looked at Tenten. He started to go after her.

Neji didn't know what to do. The web was as hard as steal. '_This web is filled with Chakra.'_ Neji thought. Neji heard Tenten's blood curdling scream outside. '_ghh, Tenten's in trouble. I have to get out there quickly' _Neji concentrated hard thinking what he was going to do.

'_Maybe...' _Neji activated his Byakugan. He smirked '_just as I thought' _Neji strategically hit the web in specific spots.

Tenten was outside trying to fend off the red monster that was chasing her. but she stayed right near Kiba so she could protect him as well, Tenten fell to the floor and started crying as Kidomaru rushed to feel the perverse rush of killing her. "Hey! Asshole!" Neji said as both Tenten's and Kidomaru's head turned toward the cocoon.

The cocoon split in two as Neji came out, his Chakra was visible around him. "You made Tenten cry."

Kidomaru took a step back.

"You're gonna die for that." Neji went straight for him and executed his attack. "8 Trigrams 2 palms." Neji hit him in hi stomach twice "four palms!" He hit him twice in each shoulder. "8 palms!" he hit him four times in each leg. "16 palms!, 32 Palms!," He hit him in each of his arms many times. "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" he hit him in each of his ribs many times.

"Now for the Hyuga style secret technique. 8 Trigrams 128 palms!!!" Neji hit a barrage of attacks into his heart.

After this, Kidomaru was no more. He fell from the limb he was on into the forest below.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. He went next to Tenten. "Are you alright Tenten?" he asked as he wiped her tear from her eye.

"Y-yeah, It's just... I thought you were gone.," she said as she hugged him and cried on his shoulder.

Neji was to be honest, a little stunned. But nonetheless he hugged her back. "It's... It's alright Tenten."

They both heard laughing form behind them. They turned to see who it was it was Kiba. "Hahahah! I knew you two had something!" he said as he stood up. Akamaru stood up as well and jumped back into Kiba's jacket. "Good boy! You were very convincing." he said to Akamaru.

"You were okay this whole time?" Tenten asked

"Yep and I Have got it all on tape!" Kiba said holding a camera.

"Why didn't you help me? That guy looked like he was about to rape then kill me!" Tenten said

"As a matter of fact, I was just about to get up when he came in for that last blow, but I heard Neji, and I knew you'd be okay." Kiba said smiling, rubbing the back of his head

They were both staring at the bone that was lodged in his heart. "Oh!" Kiba said not missing a beat. He took out the bone and gave it to Akamaru. The tip had been shattered. "You wouldn't believe what dog food does to you're bones.

"If you value your life Kiba you'll give me that camera." Neji said fiercely.

"Heheh! Can't argue with that!" Kiba said throwing the camera towards him.

"Now let's go help Shino and Lee." Neji said crushing the camera.

Tenten and Neji went on. Kiba put the Memory stick that held the recording in his pocket. '_Wait till Ino gets a hold of this'_

* * *

Shino and Lee made it to an opening in the forest. Kimimaro wasn't far behind.

"Is this where you want to die?" Kimimaro asked in a cold voice.

"No..." Shino said

"Then why did you take me out here?" Kimimaro asked

"I didn't want Tenten to see what I'm going to do to you." Shino said darkly. "Plus there's enough space for your grave." Shino took his glasses off.

What Kimimaro and Lee saw was a little surprising. Shino's eyes were Blood red. It looked like a fly's eye instead of human. Insects started coming out of his mouth.

"Sh-shino..." Lee said as he looked at his eyes.

"Did you think I wore these for a fashion statement?" Shino said "I want you to stay out Lee." he said handing him his glasses.

"...But... Shino-" Lee started

"- Don't make me repeat myself Lee." Shino said as he looked at the pale looking boy on the other side of the field.

Lee could feel the killing intent Shino had. "R-Right!" Lee said as he backed off.

Kimimaro was waiting rather patiently. "Are you ready to die?"

"Are you?" Shino said

Kimimaro shot many of his bones at Shino. Shino didn't even move. His bugs landed on the bone. The bone was no more. The insects went straight for Kimimaro. Kimimaro activated his second stage of his curse mark. Bones were protruding through his skin.

'_I can't believe this kid is so strong. I have no choice but to do it so early.' _ Kimimaro thought.

"It will not help you" Shino said

Kimimaro was confused. But he didn't give it any mind. He Shot his extremely huge bones at Shino.

This time Shino dodged them.

"What's wrong? Have you're insects left you?" Kimimaro said.

"No, They're just doing they're job." Shino said

"What do you mea-" Kimimaro's eyes widened as he felt pain. He fell over in pain clutching his head "GYAAAHHH WHAT IS THIS?!!!"

His left leg splurged blood, then fell off. Kimimaro couldn't figure out what was going on. Then his left arm, then his right leg, then his Right arm, and finally as he let out a scream that the gods themselves would hear, his head.

Shino's bugs came out of his corpse as other insects digested what was left of Orochimaru's former follower.

Lee came out from the tree where he was and approached Shino.

"L-Lee," Shino said struggling "My glasses..." he said as he fell to his knee, his eyes closed.

Lee handed Shino his sunglasses. Shino put them on and got up.

"What was that?" Lee asked looking at the bugs that were feasting on the corpse disappear.

Shino was catching his breath. "Death insects. They only appear if I have my glasses off."

Lee looked at what was left of Kimimaro. "I never want to make you Mad." he said

"Most wise of you." Shino said.

Neji, Tenten, and Kiba appeared out of the woods.

"There you are!" Kiba said

Shino walked up to Kiba.

Kiba stepped back. "ghh! Wh-what's up Shino?"

hit him on his face sending him across the grass.

"Ow! What the hell?" Kiba said rubbing his face coming back.

"That's for making me think you were dead." Shino said

"Whatever, let's go back to finding that bird." Tenten said as everyone went back in the forest.

* * *

"What?!" Shizune exclaimed "But, Lady Tsunade, Why did Arashi do something as stupid as send Chunin after the Akatsuki?" she asked as Tsunade turned her chair around to look at her

"Dunno." She said as a smirk crossed her face "Maybe he just trusts those kids."

Shizune didn't want that for an answer " But he's putting them in danger! they haven't been Chunin long. And some are still Genin! Lord Hokage, you understand, right?" Shizune motioned over to Sarutobi who was sitting next to Tsunade.

Sarutobi smiled "Shizune, I know your concerned," Sarutobi started.

Shizune sighed, "Thank you for understanding Lord Hokage, I knew you'd-"

"-But don't be." Sarutobi finished. Shizune was taken back. "If Arashi trusts them Than I trust that they will not fail."

Shizune gave up. "But... Don't you think you should give them some extra help?"

"Oh, You don't have to worry about that Shizune. Arashi is getting some outside help." Tsunade said

* * *

"Do you think those kids are still following us Master Sasori un?" Deidara asked

"Don't count on it. They would have to go through those subordinates of Orochimaru first." the scorpion-like puppet said.

"You really think that highly of Orochimaru, un?" Deidara asked

"Heh! Not really, his subordinates are being fueled by a power boost. That curse mark of his, unlike us who need no power boost to take a Jinchuruki into our clutches." Sasori said

"That's right, we don't need it but it almost makes weaklings like them become almost as strong as us." Deidara argued

"They were just as strong as you?" Someone said from behind them.

They both turned around at the Hyuga whose eyes were as white as snow "Then this should be no problem."

* * *

**Nxh592: Chapter 11 is complete! What will become of Arashi, and Naruto? You'll have to wait! Today, I have Kenpachi and Yachiru! The Captain and Lieutenant of squad 11 of the thirteen court guard squads.**

**Kon: AAAAnnnnndddddd your favorite character, Kon!**

**Nxh592: How do you keep coming back?!**

**Kon: I shall keep coming until I have your show!**

**Nxh592: here Yachiru, a new toy for you. (Gives Kon to Yachiru)**

**Kon: Eh?**

**Yachiru: (looks at Kon) Nexy-hinny, you know I just tear them up right?**

**Nxh592: oh yeah! I know. It's just so you have something new to tear up.**

**Kon: say what?**

**Yachiru: Oh boy! (Tears Kon up)**

**Kon: Gyahh!!! (Pill comes out of plush toy)**

**Yachiru: Thanks Nexy-hinny!**

**Nxh592: (picks up pill) No no, thank you Yachi.**

**Kenpachi: are we gonna start or not?**

**Yachiru: be patient Kenny!**

**Nxh592: Okay, the first question is for you Yachi! I've never seen your Zanpakuto out before; do you know its name?**

**Yachiru: yeah! Yeah! It has a cool name! It's called Saru-Nami! (Monkey-wave)**

**Nxh592: Cool Name Yachi!**

**Yachiru: Do you have one Nexy Hinny?**

**Nxh592: yes I do! This one's called Ketsueki-nokogiri. (Blood-Saw)**

**Yachiru: OOOOHH sounds bloody! Hey Kenny, tell Nexy-hinny your Zanpakuto**

**Nxh592: you found its name?**

**Kenpachi: ... no.**

**Yachiru: aww, why do ya have to be such a grump Kenny?**

**Kenpachi:... It basically means, pink flower.**

**Nxh592:... uhh... since I value my life I will make no comment on that.**

**Kenpachi: good choice**

**Yachiru: Hey Nexy-Hinny?**

**Nxh592: yes Yachiru?**

**Yachiru: you know chubby-chest right?**

**Nxh592: Orihime yeah, why?**

**Yachiru: well she said she was interested in joining the women's club and as president; I need to make sure she's there.**

**Nxh592: I'll make sure she gets the message.**

**Kenpachi: You just want her to give you tips on how to get human guys don't you?**

**Yachiru: (turns red) Th-That's not true Kenny! Not true, not true, not true! (Hitting Kenpachi's leg constantly)**

**Nxh592:well I think we should wrap this up. tune in for Chapter 12: Gaara returns: the puppet maker's demise.**

**All: Stay tuned!**


	12. Gaara returns! The puppeteer's demise

**Chapter 12: Gaara Returns! The puppeteer's demise**

_**Prewarning: If you have not seen the entire series of Desert Punk, you should skip the Ask Column. **_

**Nxh592: Hey Hey Hey Peoples! The next chapter is away. Today, I have one of my favorite mercenaries of the Kanto Desert, Desert Punk!**

**DP: (Half- heartingly) Hey good to be here, and whatever. Now give me what I came here for Nxh.**

**Nxh592: heheh, you'll never change will you Kanta? **

**DP: I don't think I'll ever change. Now where are those pictures of Junko takin' a shower?**

**Kosuna: Like Nxh592 said Master, you'll never change from your Pervy ways**

**Nxh592: And my other two guests are here as well. First the Ultra Babe of the Kanto Desert, Kosuna!**

**Kosuna: He said it!!! Thanks Nxh592.**

**Nxh592: No problem Kosuna. And my other guest is my producer Rayman21!**

**RM: Hey! I never asked to be on here again!**

**Nxh592: well too damn bad, this is payback for setting me up with Itachi and Sasuke as my guests.**

**RM: Ah fine!**

**Nxh592: So DP, what have you been up to lately?**

**DP: Oh, just taking any job I can, makin' my living as the demon of the desert.**

**Kosuna: and training me to be the deserts sexiest ultra babe.**

**Nxh592: I can see that. Since you hit puberty, you've really taken after your mother.**

**RM: indeed**

**Kosuna: yep, I am now almost an E-cup. Bigger than Junko's!**

**RM: Wait how old are you now?**

**Kosuna: I'm almost eighteen. **

**Nxh592: wow, so you and Kanta here have been together for a long while now huh?**

**DP: yep I can't give up these babies now. (Cups Kosuna's breasts) I have raised these sweater cows from when they were budding.**

**Kosuna: Master if you know what's good for you, you'll let go of my tits before I pump you full of lead. (Cocks gun)**

**DP: Right! Right! (let's go Quickly)**

**Nxh592: wow she must be good with a gun if she can scare you Kanta.**

**DP: Yea, but I have to just wait a little while and I can do whatever I want to you my dear apprentice.**

**Kosuna: ...(growl)**

**RM: wait I thought you went to the other side Kanta, What happened?**

**Kosuna: he came running back to Miss Melons once he said he could Fuck her.**

**DP: I never did it. Although I have used those knockers of hers for things that cannot be said out loud.**

**Nxh592: Really? Tell me.**

**DP: (whispering) **

**Nxh592: Jesus Christ! Can she bend that way?**

**DP: (nods)**

**Nxh592: Were there really Alien Tentacles?**

**DP: (nods)**

**Nxh592: well... I've got some new 'Research' for the Pervy Sage now. (takes out notebook)**

**Kosuna: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..., Eighteen!**

**RM; uhh, I think you mean zero.**

**Kosuna: no, I Mean I'm Eighteen now! **

**DP: Yahoo! That means your legal!**

**Nxh592: well, while I try to get into Kosuna's pants, read the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto or Desert Punk or any other Anime, or Manga I will use in this story. Those lawyers who try and sue me will pay dearly. Very dearly...**

**(Demon or Summon talking)**

_(Thinking or flashback)_

_(_Arashi's Mind talk)

* * *

Deidara looked surprised as did Sasori "Why didn't we sense him, un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"I don't know, usually we sense them coming so we could kill them." Sasori said, "He must be hiding his Chakra signature somehow."

"Well, it doesn't matter, un. Because now it's challenging." Deidara took his clay out of the pouch on his right and fed it to the mouth on his hand.

Neji looked befuddled by the strange clay. Sasori jumped back into the corner. "This is your fight Deidara, don't mess it up" he said

"That won't be a problem Sempai, un." Deidara said as his mouth spit the clay back out. "Tell me... your a Hyuga aren't you, un?"

"That's correct," Neji said activating his Byakugan '_hmm, it seems that chakra is being transferred into that clay by the mouth on his hand' Neji_ thought '_the bird that they are riding is made of the same material.'_

"Tell me Hyuga, what's your favorite animal, un?" Deidara asked playfully

"It's an eagle, but I don't see how this relates to our match." Neji said

"Hmhmhm, an Eagle un?" Deidara laughed, " Then you should enjoy... This!" The clay he was holding expanded and formed into a giant White Eagle.

Neji focused on the eagle '_it seems as though his Chakra lets him control the figures from afar.'_ he thought as the Eagle flapped its wings.

The eagle swooped down from the air and went for Neji. Neji stood his ground and tried to hit the Eagle. Neji hand went straight trough the clay. Neji smirked thinking that it was done with as his fist went in, but the Eagle glowed a blood red and exploded.

Deidara laughed, "Well, that was a lot less than I had expected, un."

The smoke from the Eagle Bomb was clearing. Neji stood in the middle unscathed. The ground looked like it was hit with a giant sphere that surrounded Neji. "You can't touch me with such a pitiful Jutsu. My Rotation will counter it every time."

"Hmm..." Deidara thought. After awhile, he had a smirk on his face "Alright, un. If that doesn't do you in, than maybe this will." His hand spit out more clay than before. Deidara raised his hands as though controlling the clay with his hands.

"That Byakugan won't protect you against an Atomic Explosion!" The clay formed into the giant creature that had almost destroyed the village before. "Take this!!!" The figure moved closer to Neji

Neji put his arms down and deactivated his Byakugan as he let his head hang down in defeat.

Deidara smirked "Is that all you've got Hyuga?!" he made the creature go faster toward Neji.

As it looked to be the end for Neji, he smirked. Millions of black creatures stopped the clay creature in its tracks.

"What?!"

The creatures covered the figure. And once they flew off, the clay fell to the ground.

"What is going on?! Where is my art?!" Deidara yelled at the laughing Hyuga

"It has become food for my insects." A voice said behind Neji. Shino walked up towards Neji "As will any other '_works of art' _you throw at us"

"Than try and eat this!!!" Deidara pulled out Black clay from inside his cloak. He didn't even chew it with his hand. The Black Clay transformed into a giant wolf. Unlike the others, this looked like it had a mind of it's own. It's red eyes pierced through.

Shino tried to send his bugs, but they were easily taken care of by the black wolf. It growled at Neji and Shino. It looked like it was about to charge toward them, but an even bigger creature attacked the wolf. It looked like it was a giant growling dog.

The wolf tried to attack the dog but the dog swirled around in a blur. And it left an enormous trail of where it went. The black Clay deformed and it became just clay again.

The giant dog disappeared in a smoke, and it transformed back into Kiba and Akamaru. "Yahoo!!! We can see in that form now! Great work Akamaru!" Kiba said

Akamaru barked happily at Kiba.

Deidara looked frustrated "I WILL NOT LOOOOSE!!!" Deidara swallowed his own clay in his regular mouth. His body expanded more and more. "IF I GO, YOU'LL ALL GO WITH ME!!!!!" Deidara shouted as he expanded to the point that he was about to explode.

Tenten came from behind and lodged a broadsword into Deidara's body. "Got it Neji!" She said as she backed up.

"Wh-What is this?" Deidara asked

"That sword will backfire the Jutsu that you initiated. Lee! Now!!!" Tenten yelled.

"YOSH!" he said as he lifted the bomb-like Deidara and threw into the sky as far as he could.

The only thing they heard was Deidara's last scream, and an explosion that rocked the Earth.

"That's one down," Lee said as he looked fiercely at Sasori.

"And one to go!"

* * *

Naruto, Arashi, and Hinata were heading towards the South gate. The explosion shook them.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Arashi.

Arashi just smiled. "It looks like someone took out Deidara." he said

"Who's Deidara?" Hinata asked

"Deidara is one of a group of Bingo Book S-class criminals called the Akatsuki." Arashi said "their the enemy that's attacking"

"How many members are there?" Naruto asked

"Besides Deidara, there are eight members. Each of them has a teammate. There's Zetsu, a plant like member. He is known for eating Humans." Arashi said

"E-Eating humans?!" Naruto said surprised.

"Yeah, guy's a real nut-case. His partner is Tobi; we really don't need to worry about him. Another team is Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan worships a Death god. And Kakuzu can split his limbs. Then there's Sasori and Deidara. Deidara was someone who liked to make things explode with clay. He calls it 'Art'. His partner Sasori is probably one of the toughest of the Akatsuki. He makes human puppets into 'Art'. It's a theory that he actually killed the third Kazekage."

"The Third Kazekage? Wasn't he one of the best leader of the sand village?" Naruto asked

Arashi and Hinata looked at Naruto in amazement.

Naruto looked at them "What? It was the only question I got right on my second final exam in the academy"

"Yeah, your right Naruto, he was one of the best. I've only seen him in action once. He was amazing." Arashi said "But that's beside the point. There's another team, Itachi and Kisame. Itachi... is Sasuke's brother."

"Sasuke's... Brother?! I didn't know Sasuke had a brother." Naruto said

"It was said that he was the one who killed all of their clan." Arashi said

"Killed...Their entire clan?" Hinata said horrified. "That's...That's horrible. I've heard that his family was murdered, I didn't know it was by another Uchiha."

"Yeah, and his partner's no better, Kisame Hoshigaki. He's is one of the Seven Swords Of The Mist."

"Seven Swords Of The Mist? I've heard of that." Naruto said

"Where Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Remember I told you about that Mist Ninja Zabuza Momochi, Hinata?" Naruto said, "He said his sword was one of The Seven Swords Of The Mist."

"Yes Zabuza was one of the Seven, and so is Kisame. And the last is their leader. He's..." Arashi looked down, as they were Jumping from tree to tree. "He is Lord Pein."

"Dad?" Naruto said looking at Arashi. "Are... you alright?"

Arashi looked at Naruto with a fake smile "Y-yeah! I'm alright, It's just... I knew Pein when he was still good. It's just... so hard to fight an old friend." Arashi said

"W-wait, doesn't Pein have a partner?" Hinata asked

"Not that I know of." Arashi said "But if he does, it might be problematic."

"Let's hurry then, let's not let them hurt anyone else." Hinata said

"Right," Arashi said. He stopped Naruto and Hinata stopped as well "And it looks like Orochimaru is apart of it too."

"Orochimaru? Wasn't he one of the legendary Sanin?" Naruto said "The Ero-senin said something about it once."

"Yeah, and he was the one who tried to kill the old man." Arashi said as he looked back "And he's gracing us with his presence now."

They heard cold laughing "Not bad Arashi." someone said.

The Snake-like former senin came out of the forest. He was wearing a long black cloak with red clouds on it. "But you will not beat me this time!"

* * *

"What a fool Deidara was." Sasori said laughing. "Him and his primitive art form."

Tenten scoffed "So this guys tougher huh?" she said as she made a single giant sword appear in her hand.

Neji activated his Byakugan again. "Yes, this guy is much tougher. His Chakra is much more fierce." he said

'_That's weird, his Chakra network is gathered in one spot.' _Neji thought

Sasori chuckled coldly "your all seeing eyes will not help you here Hyuga." He lunged toward Shino.

Shino wasted no time in avoiding the attack His arm was caught on the end of his tail. "Careful, his puppet is lined with poison." he said looking at his arm sending his vaccine bugs in.

"Puppet? What puppet?" Tenten asked

"His outer layer is nothing more than a puppet body." Shino said

"He's hiding inside it!" Neji said "but his Chakra signature is strange. It seems that it's tied in one spot, be careful."

"Then let's crack this puppet, before we get to the puppeteer." Lee said charging in. Sasori was about to whack him back with his tail, but he appeared behind him and hit his center leaving a single crack. He jumped back next to Kiba.

"Grr, what is that thing made of?" Kiba asked, "It can't be made of regular wood can it?"

Neji ran forward. Once he got there he tried to hit its Chakra points, only to find it had none. '_How is he controlling the puppet then?'_

Neji was almost hit with the tail. He blocked at the last second. He was knocked back.

"Alright our turn! Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry!" Akamaru changed into a clone of Kiba. "Fang over Fang!" They swirled in a circle and went toward the puppet. Sasori took out his hands and stopped them by their heads. He pushed them into a boulder hard.

"Okay" Kiba groaned as he dropped off the Boulder "That was Stupid"

Neji was looking over Sasori's body and discovered Lee's crack.

"Tenten, Drive your sword in that crack in his back." Neji said

"Right!" Tenten swung the giant sword behind her and broke out in a run. She jumped out of the tails range at the last minute and stabbed the crack causing it to expand. Tenten took the sword out and the puppet fell to the ground leaving dust. Tenten jumped back and was at the ready.

"I don't usually come out of Scorpio." a voice in the dust said. This seemed different than before. This one sounded young and soft. Out of the dust, appeared a young red headed boy with an Akatsuki cloak on. "But now I must add each of you as an addition to my collection. A Hyuga, An Aburame, A Taijutsu master, A young curvaceous female swordmaster, a dog lover and a stuffed mutt."

"What does he mean by adding us to his collection?" Shino asked Neji

"No clue, but I don't want to find out." Neji said

"Is every enemy I'm going to meet today going to try and Harass me? First the Spiderman wannabe, now this guy?" Tenten said to the remark Sasori made.

"Did he just call Akamaru a 'Mutt'?" Kiba growled fiercely

"It seems I touched some nerves." Sasori said shrugging.

'_It's weird, even in his human form, His Chakra network is still bunched around his heart, why is that?'_ Neji thought

"Let's start shall we?" Sasori said putting out his fingers like he was about to play the piano. Chakra strings went straight down into the ground. He pulled his arms up and he pulled out a Puppet. This puppet had black long hair and it's face looked human.

"Meet the third Kazekage," Sasori said as the puppet clattered its teeth.

"The...Third Kazekage?" Tenten seemed confused "What you modeled a puppet after the sand lord?" She asked

Sasori laughed as he shook his head "No my dear, this is the Third Lord. He's just a little...stiff" He said as he knocked on the hollow head.

"That's... The real Kazekage?" Neji asked, "That's impossible!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tenten said grabbing her mouth instinctively.

"Behold the Third Lords Black Sand!" Sasori said as black sand rose from the ground.

Everyone saw how the black sand moved and reacted, how it twitched, how it almost seemed alive. It reminded them of a certain sand ninja.

The magnet sand rose in mass quantity. It sharpened and trapped them all in it's spikes.

As hard as they tried, they could not break the metallic sand. The sand closed in on them and when all hope was lost, brown sand grouped around them like a shield. It broke the metal sand. Neji looked up and the regular sand fell.

Tenten had her head down her hands over her head. "Are we dead?" She asked

"Your not dead yet." a familiar voice said,

They all looked up at the painted face of Kankuro who was trying to take control of the Third Lord.

"You again," Shino said remembering Kankuro from their fight

"Shino, right?" Kankuro asked "Don't worry, we're on your side now."

"Do you really think you can break my Chakra strings?" Sasori said sending another puppet directly toward Kankuro.

The sand rose up from the ground and destroyed the puppet.

"Do you really think you're gonna attack my brother with such a weak puppet?" Someone said

Sasori looked at the source of the voice. On top of a tree was a smooth faced smirking red headed boy.

"Who's that?" Neji asked Kankuro

"That's my little bro, Gaara." Kankuro said

Everyone looked surprised "That's Gaara?!"

Everyone remembered what Gaara looked like at the Chunin exams. He had Black Lines around his eyes like a panda, He had a giant gourd on his back, he had an emotionless face, he looked like he had never slept in his life, and he had bloody murder in his eyes. They looked at him now, He has lost the marks around his eyes, He had discarded his gourd, he had an excited look on his face, and his eyes were a dark turquoise blue.

"Look different?" Gaara said smiling at them as he jumped down "Thank your Lord Hokage, Arashi. He fixed my broken seal on me. Got some sleep for the first time, and I have been able to control my beast within."

"Yeah, and you snore like your beast within." Kankuro joked

"Wait, where's your sister?" Tenten asked

"Temari? She's helping your other friends." Gaara said "But were worried about this S.O.B right here"

Sasori laughed coldly " A Son of a Bitch am I?" He said smiling at Gaara "By the way you speak of a seal, you must be another Jinchiruki, right?" he said pulling back the third lord.

Gaara looked at him "A spirit vessel? Yeah, I am." He said smirking

Sasori smiled "Another besides his own blood in the leaf. Interesting, very interesting"

"_Another besides his own blood? What does he mean?"_ Neji thought

Gaara smiled "Now I remember where I've seen your ugly mug before."

"Hmm?"

"Chiyo-Baasama showed me your picture when I asked about it. Your Sasori aren't you?" Gaara said

Sasori laughed. "You must be a higher up if you know Granny Chiyo."

"I'm the next Kazekage." Gaara said the smirk growing wider

"Really? That must be due to the fact that asshole of a fourth Kazekage was killed" Sasori said

"Yeah, That asshole was my father." Gaara said wiping the smile from his face.

"Let's see what you can do Jinchiruki." Sasori said

"The name's Sabaku no Gaara"

Gaara had the sand flowing around him. Kankuro motioned everyone to get out of his way. Everyone except Sasori and Gaara jumped back to a nearby stone. Gaara sent the sand in at Sasori. Sasori used a puppet to block it. Gaara came in after him with his sand formed a Giant claw.

"Sandy Claws!" The sand rammed into Sasori, protruding from his back.

"uhh... Kankuro..." Tenten started as she watched the move

"Yes he does watch Nightmare Before Christmas." Kankuro said smacking himself in the face. "He just loves that movie... so much he names his moves after some of the characters."

"This fight's gonna be... Interesting at best" Neji said

Sasori looked as though he was dead. He hung over Gaara's Claw very loosely.

"Come on, That's not all you got, you're holding back you puppet." Gaara said

Sasori smiled "So you figured it out, Huh Jinchiruki?"

The sand fell as Gaara pulled back. Pieces of wood fell to the ground from Sasori showing his Hollow interior

"You're holding back too." Sasori said "I know you have access to your demons Chakra. Call it out."

Sasori did a couple of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu, 100 warriors of the sand!" Puppets darkened the sky. Each rattling their limbs.

Gaara jumped back to the boulder that the others were on. "Looks like I will need his help today."

"Huh?" Tenten said

Gaara put his hands in a ram hand sign. "Will you behave?" Gaara said as though talking to himself

"Behave? What are you..." Neji started

"Just watch kid." Kankuro said

Gaara started laughing. "Alright deal, Shu."

Sand formed around the empty spot on the boulder as though a mini sandstorm was happening in that spot.

as the sand subsided, A man was in the middle. His hair was dark orange and spiky. **"This guy must be pretty strong if you hafta call me, Gaara."**

"Holy crap!" Tenten said "It's Ichigo!"

The man looked back angry **"I am not that asshole, Strawberry! I am Shukaku the sand spirit!" **

"Oh... M-my mistake" Tenten said

**"Looks like another Puppeteer**" Shukaku said, **"I haven't seen this many puppets for a long time**." He said making a Katana out of sand; Gaara did the same; only he had a much bigger sword. "**Looks like... this is will be a great warm-up**." Shukaku said

"Can you keep up Shu?" Gaara said

"**Can you Gaara?" **Shukaku said

They both jumped down and started swinging. Shukaku took down ten at once as they surrounded them. He jumped up onto the hilt of his sword and lifted it up to take out five more. Gaara who was on the other side, had his giant sword on his right side and ran through the puppets, cutting down twenty more. Shukaku took his sword and slammed it into the ground creating a small shockwave, which took out fifteen puppets. Gaara swung his sword up as it cut ten puppets, and slashed their remains. Shukaku, swung his swords cloth making a giant razor out of it, it cut up twenty more puppets. Gaara blasted his sand at the last of them.

"Time!" Gaara yelled, "How many did you get Shu?"

"**I got Fifty**," He said smirking

"And so did I" Gaara said smirking just as widely

"**That means..." **Shukaku pointed his sword at Sasori.

"...This bastard's the tiebreaker" Gaara said as he pointed his as well.

Sasori didn't move "You idiots! Taking my puppets so lightly. I have thousands more! Summoning juts-Gyahhhhh!!!!"

Gaara swung his sword down and snapped off Sasori's Right hand. "You know what asshole?"

"**You talk too much" **Shukaku said as he put his hand up.

Gaara put his hand as well.

"Sand Coffin!"

**"Sand Coffin!"**

The sand rose up around Sasori and picked him up above the ground. "This is not the end Jinchiruki!!!!"

"The name... Is Sabaku No Gaara." Gaara said smirking

"Sand burial!"

**"Sand Burial!"**

Sasori cracked under the giant sand particles. "Gyyyyaaaahhhh!!!!!"

The sand dropped there was nothing there.

"Sawdust" Gaara said smirking "Good job Shu," Gaara said

**"You too Gaara,"** Shukaku said as he went back into Gaara.

Neji and the others jumped down.

"That was amazing Gaara!" Tenten said

Gaara laughed "Thanks... uhh..."

"Tenten" Neji whispered

"...Tenten" Gaara said

"why wouldn't you let us help?" Shino asked

"Well... Gaara's still learning self control." Kankuro said "You would have been killed if you had tried to help."

Gaara rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "By the way... Where's Naruto, And Sasuke?"

* * *

**Nxh592: Hahahahaha! 12 Chapters complete! Now it's time for the ask column, this time Kon free!**

**Kon: Don't be too sure!**

**Nxh592: (Le Gasp) It's you!**

**Kon: That's right! I'm back!**

**Nxh592: aahahahahahahah!!!!!!**

**Kon: What? What so funny?**

**Nxh592: H-have you seen your new body yet?**

**Kon: No, why?**

**Nxh592: Maybe this will help. (Holds up mirror)**

**Kon: Holy Crap! I'm in a Barbie doll!!!!**

**Nxh592: Hahahahahahahahhaha!!!!**

**Kon: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs in embarrassment)**

**Nxh592: Anyways, Today I got three new guests, the Avatar, Aang, and the most skilled waterbender in the water tribe, Katara, and one of the fiercest firebenders in the world, he would burn you into a crisp if you fucked with him, The fiercest former Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko!.**

**Katara: Ohh thanks.**

**Zuko: The fiercest former prince? I like that.**

**Aang: What? Nothing on me? I've done loads of stuff Nxh!**

**Nxh592: I'm sorry Aang, here, This kid has beaten every firebender that has come his way, he loves gettin into trouble, and he...*Cough* *cough* loves Katara *Cough* *Cough*.**

**Katara: What was that last part?**

**Nxh592: Nothing, nothing, Anyways, I've got some questions to ask you guys.**

**Aang: Alright**

**Nxh592: Now this question is about your brother Katara, Who exactly does Sokka like?**

**Katara: ......well...uh... Aang?**

**Aang: Well... There's Suki...**

**Katara: ... Princess Yue...**

**Zuko: And I think one of Azula's friends likes him as well, if memory serves right, her name's Ty Lee.**

**Nxh592: Man Sokka's a Pimp!**

**Katara: To be honest... Yeah he is.**

**Nxh592: Heheheh, next question, Aang, Katara, in that cave that led to Omashu, did you two... you know.**

**Aang: uhh... **

**Katara: That's uh... Top Secret...**

**Nxh592: (whisper to Zuko) Which means she gave him tongue.**

**Zuko: Heheheh**

**Katara: I heard that!**

**Nxh592: Ohh... uh... I meant... uh... Zuko, what did I say?**

**Zuko: Oh... Uh... He told me a joke that King Bumi told him.**

**Nxh592: Yeah let's go with that. Anyway, Zuko.**

**Zuko: Yes?**

**Nxh592: What would you do if you could return to the fire nation?**

**Zuko: Well, there was a time where I would say I'd return home, but I just can't now.**

**Nxh592: Well Why not?**

**Zuko: A-Azula knows a secret that should never be uttered.**

**Aang: You mean that you got Mai pregnant?**

**Zuko: What!**

**Katara: Yeah, everyone knows,**

**Zuko: But... Azula said she wouldn't tell.**

**Aang: Zuko, Haven't you figured it out yet?**

**Aang, Katara, Nxh592: Azula always lies!!!**

**Nxh592: (whispering to camera) Actually, I'm the one who spread that.**

**Katara: Why are you whispering?**

**Nxh592: Oh just telling my viewers a couple of things.**

**Katara: V-viewers? (Face turns red)**

**Nxh592: Yeah this is my ask column I have at every end and beginning of my story Yondaime Returms.**

**Katara: Y-You mean... we're being watched right now?**

**Nxh592: In a sense yes.**

**Katara: (faints)**

**Nxh592: Camera shy?**

**Aang: Yyyep**

**Nxh592: Oh well, Join us next time for Chapter 13: Ino-Shika-Cho Vs Hida-Kakuz,**

**Nxh592, Zuko & Aang: Stay tuned!**


	13. InoShikaCho Vs HidaKakuz

**Chapter XIII: Ino-Shika-Cho Vs Hida-Kakuz**

**Nxh592: Hey! Sup people; let's get it on. Today, I have my three favorite nobodies, Axel, Roxas, and Naminé!**

**Roxas: Hey**

**Naminé: good evening**

**Axel: How ya doin?**

**Nxh592: pretty good Axel, pretty good. So, my first question is this. You don't have hearts, do you?**

**Axel: Guess again man, we nobodies aren't born with hearts that much is true. But those of us that want hearts, not for personal gain like Xemnas wanted, but for others, than we accumulate hearts.**

**Nxh592: ahh poor old Mansex... I mean Xemnas. Anyway, next question. Roxas, would you ever return to Twilight Town if given the chance?**

**Roxas: hmm... well it would be cool to see Hayner, Pence, and Ollete again. Plus I could kick Seifer's butt at a Struggle match.**

**Nxh592: I'd pay money to see that. The arrogant little asshole. Anywho... Axel, we know that Roxas is Sora's nobody, and Naminé is Kairi's nobody, so who were you when you were human?**

**Axel: Dunno if ya knew me back then, but my name was Renji.**

**Nxh592: Renji Abarai? You're Renji?!!**

**Axel: Nahh I was just messing with you.**

**Nxh592: I'm never gonna get this answered am I?**

**Axel: Nope!**

**Nxh592: ah oh well. this one's for Naminé, I have to ask what do you like to draw?**

**Naminé: uhh... you wouldn't believe me if I told you.**

**Nxh592: come on, I'm a pretty open person**

**Naminé: Okay don't say I didn't warn you. (Gives sketchbook)**

**Nxh592: (flips through pages) hang on is that...?**

**Naminé: Shhh...**

**Nxh592: wow... I was expecting some sketches or something but damn Naminé, you got some skill for this. Not a particular fan of this... sort of... doujinshi, but still...**

**Roxas: What is it?**

**Naminé: Wait Roxas, no!!**

**Roxas: (takes notebook) ......Is that...me and... Axel?!!**

**Axel: Say what? (Looks) Oh dear god... Why Yaoi? Why?!!!**

**Naminé: uhh... there's some Yuri in there too.**

**All: ... (Look at Naminé)**

**Roxas: Did...**

**Axel: you say...**

**Nxh592: Yuri?**

**(all three gather around sketchbook)**

**Nxh592: whoahoh! Look at the tits on Kairi!**

**Axel: and look at Larxene, (wolf whistles) damn those legs drive me crazy!**

**Roxas: whoo look at Ollete's ass!**

**Nxh592: I didn't even see these pages. **

**Naminé: **_**oh god, there all Pervs **_**(sweatdrop)**_** Then again I was the one who drew them...**_

**Nxh592: hell I'd say all is forgiven right guys?**

**Roxas: I think so.**

**Axel: I don't, how about you give us all copies of these pages, then all is forgiven**

**Naminé: Wow! That's all? Okay. All besides the uhh... ones with you two?**

**Roxas: Naturally,**

**Nxh592: Well while I wait for Naminé's next pervy creation, read the story!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not Own GTO, I do not own Eikichi Onizuka, I don't own any of the students in class four, but Kunio's mom is still hot... Wait a second, that isn't right, let me try again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the nobodies, any similarities to anyone's life means two things, one, pure coincidence and two, you have a Fucked up life... well I needed that one, but not the right one, I got it! I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, the following has Hidan, so if your offended by constant cursing. Don't read the following chapter, Hahah! Try and sue me now ghost of Johnny Cochran_

_(Thinking or flashback)_

**(Demon or Summon talking)**

* * *

"What do you think Choji? How much farther till the gate?" Shikamaru asked

Choji thought before answering, "I'd say another 200 feet"

Ino didn't look like she liked the answer.

"What's wrong with you Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he saw she was lagging

"Just...Thinking" She said

Shikamaru looked at her "If it's about Sasuke, forget about it."

Ino's head shot up "How did..."

"Ino, you've been moping about it since the Chunin exams" Shikamaru said

"it's just that... I thought he would choose me" Ino said

Shikamaru stopped, as did his teammates "What was so attractive about him?"

"He was handsome, he didn't care about what anybody said, and he was a real bad boy" Ino said enthusiastically

Shikamaru sighed, "Really? The reason he didn't care about what anybody said is because he didn't have anyone to say otherwise, and he wasn't really a _bad boy, _In fact he's never broken the rules. And as for handsome, well I'm not an expert in that category."

"It's just that... why'd he choose forehead girl?" Ino asked with her head down

"You want to know the reason? You were just a fan girl to him, another groupie in the _Sasuke Lover Squad_. Sakura actually saw why he acted that way. He was in pain and she tries with all her might to sooth that pain."

Ino looked nothing less than shocked.

"Let me ask you something, have you ever tried to see the true Sasuke? Behind those good looks, did you ever try to see that he was in pain? Or did you just want him to say he liked you?" Shikamaru said fiercely

"I... I don't know" Ino was befuddled

"I think even if Sasuke was born not as handsome as you say he is, Sakura would have stood by him. My question is, would you?"

Ino was silent for the longest time. Tears started coming down her cheeks. She started laughing weakly.

"Thank you Shikamaru. You're right, I was just another Fan girl. I don't think I would stay by him if he was unattractive." She wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Here's my theory, everyone is made for someone else, just like Naruto and Hinata were made for each other, or Sasuke and Sakura. You're made for someone too Ino, Even Choji has someone made for him. He just hasn't met her yet." Shikamaru said smiling

"Thanks Shikamaru, That means a lot" Ino said smiling as well.

"Awww how Fucking touching. Ain't it Kakuzu?" Some one said in the distance.

All three of them turned to see a Gray haired man and another tall man by his side on top of a tree.

"That's the most sentimental piece of shit I have ever seen." the gray haired man said "A guy trying to get laid with words." the man laughed.

"Hahah, Where are my manners? The names Hidan, This walking piece of shit is my partner Kakuzu." he said

"So you're the Akatsuki huh?" Shikamaru said clutching his fists.

"Oh little smartass thinks he knows everything. Yeah were the Akatsuki, D'ya know why were here smartass?" Hidan said

"Let me guess, your here for the Nine Tailed Fox, you're here for Naruto." Shikamaru said

Hidan laughed again "So you know his blood huh? You really are a smartass."

"His blood?" Shikamaru asked

"heh guess you don't know all." Hidan said

"Hidan let me fight first." Kakuzu said

Hidan's smile vanished "Do you think you deserve to fight you tall walking piece of shit?"

"You know, you're right, you should fight the weak little chunin." Kakuzu said

"You know fuck you asshole, you're the one that should dirty his hands with such weak little pieces of shit" Hidan said

"Fine, with me. I don't care as long as I get paid." Kakuzu said as he jumped down from the tree to the ground.

"So you're going to fight one fighter at a time huh?" Shikamaru laughed "You have seriously doubted the leaf's power."

"Really, is that so? Fight and you will see how much you're wrong." Kakuzu said

* * *

"Come out of hiding" Kakashi said as he stopped.

two men came out from behind a rock.

"Guess were not that silent as we thought." the one with a black and white face said

"No, it seems not" He said seemingly talking to himself

"You, you're the Akatsuki, right? "Kakashi asked

"I assume you are Kakashi Hatake," said the plant-like one

"You assume correctly, Zetsu" Kakashi said

Zetsu laughed "So you know us huh?"

"It seems he does"

"I don't remember a report on you're friend though" Kakashi said "What is your name?"

The one with the mask didn't seem keen to talking. In fact it looked like he was trying to avoid Kakashi.

"This is Tobi; he has been with us for a while. We're surprised you don't have all eleven members in you're little bingo book." Zetsu said

_"Eleven? My reports told me there was nine, including Orochimaru." _Kakashi thought, "_There's obviously this Tobi, but who is the last one?" _

"It looks like I'm going to need help with the son of the White Fang of Konoha" Zetsu said

"Yes, it looks like we'll need to use his lackeys"

Many Ninja with Otogakure headbands appeared behind Zetsu and Tobi.

"Remind me to thank the deserter" Zetsu said to himself.

"Yes will do. he does have advantages of being the Otokage."

"I think I'll skip them and go straight to you!" Kakashi said as he activated his Sharingan.

Kakashi drove his kunai into Zetsu's torso.

Zetsu stopped it and took it from him.

at that moment Tobi jumped out of the way of battle.

"Good Tobi, you listen. This will be my fight." Zetsu said as he called of the sound Nin.

"Well, this will be easier than I thought." Kakashi said pulling out a second kunai. Zetsu parried his shot with the stolen Kunai.

Zetsu started laughing as roots and plants started to come out of the ground, constricting around Kakashi. Kakashi cut the plants in half. Zetsu was rising due to the plants under him. Kakashi dodged the plants as he went for the heart of Zetsu. The plants grabbed on to Kakashi leg and tripped him. The other plants gathered around Kakashi and tried to crush him. Kakashi grabbed a Shuriken from his pouch and cut it just in time.

Zetsu started laughing again. "This is fun isn't it?"

"Oh yes indeed, he seems keen to kill us. I wonder how his flesh tastes."

"_Looks like I'll have to use it."_ Kakashi said as he made some hand signs. A blue sphere started forming around Kakashi's right hand and the sound of chirping filled the air. "Raikiri! Lightning Blade!"

Kakashi started running toward Zetsu. Zetsu seemed to keep his smile on his face as he saw he was coming.

Kakashi was about to crash his hand in Zetsu's chest, but was blocked by a root. Kakashi stared into Zetsu's Yellow eyes.

"You're lightning blade is useless in this fight Kakashi." Zetsu said "I shall block it every time!"

"Yes and it seems you don't have enough chakra anyway." The plant started to constrict around Kakashi's body again. This time however his hands were out of reach from his tools.

_"Damn, he's right, there's not enough, I used too much for the Sharingan." _Kakashi thought "_It looks like I'll have to use the next level. But... I need to get out of here to control my chakra." _he thought.

"You're slipping Kakashi, I expected more from you" Someone said from outside

"What the... what are you doing? I told you to stay out!" Zetsu yelled "What are you... gyahhh!!!!"

The sound of slashing came out from behind the vines. It sounded as someone just killed Zetsu, but who?

A kunai came close to Kakashi's face and it slid down to cut him free.

The face was not what Kakashi expected. The face was hidden behind an orange swirled mask.

Kakashi jumped back from Tobi ready to fight. "Why did you kill you're partner?" Kakashi asked

Tobi laughed "You're still serious as ever Kakashi."

"Tell me, what is you're real name? I know Tobi is an alias." Kakashi said

Tobi laughed again "What, you've forgotten my voice already? I can't believe you."

Tobi slowly took off his mask.

Kakashi could not believe what he saw. "O...Obito...?"

The man that stood in front of him was a man that had goggles over his eyes and his left eye was wrapped in guaze. He smiled as the long toothpick stood up.

"Surprised to see me old friend?" Obito said as he took off his Akatsuki cloak.

"You... how can... I saw you... you were crushed." Kakashi said

Obito chuckled "you can thank Arashi-Sensei. If it wasn't for him, I would be mince meat."

"Hmhm, I see." Kakashi said "All this time, I beat myself up because I was such an idiot back then. It made it worse when you were left in that cave. I had your blood on my hands."

"Yeah, your right, you were pretty arrogant back then." Obito joked

"I'll ignore that, and I'll ask more questions later. But first..."

"Get him! He's a spy!" one of the sound Nin said as the others followed.

Kakashi and Obito started to slash at the Nin.

"It looks like we hafta take out the trash." Obito said as he slashed another

"Looks like, we'll have to finish our conversation some other time, right Obito?" Kakashi said

"Hey Kakashi, you ready to see a new move?" Obito said chuckling

"I was about to ask the same thing." Kakashi said as he and Obito concentrated their chakra.

"Mangenkyo Sharingan!" They both said as their Sharingan became like Sasuke's.

Obito started laughing "So you know this move as well, huh?" he said "Damn, I thought for once, I would know something you didn't"

Kakashi laughed back "You should know that I can't let that happen. I haven't been slacking off like you have."

The sound Nin started to come at the two, and were being thrown out of the way by their massive attacks.

* * *

"Orochimaru," Arashi said smirking "come to get you're ass handed to you again?" he asked

Orochimaru chuckled coldly "Not this time. In fact, I have come as nothing more than a messenger. He really wants to see you again."

"I see," Arashi said "Tell him, I'm bringing him home whether he wants to or not Orochimaru." he said as he smiled

Orochimaru laughed and turned "I don't think he'll be to keen to return Arashi."

Orochimaru looked as though he was about to depart.

"Oh, one more thing." Orochimaru said not looking back to see the trio. "His partner is very keen to seeing you again."

"His partner?" Arashi said confused "Tell me, who is it?"

"In good time. But I assure you, you will be pleasantly surprised." Orochimaru said as he disappeared as he laughed coldly.

Arashi didn't know what he meant. But he had other matters to attend to at the moment. He hurried on with Naruto and Hinata on his tail.

"Dad, what did he mean?" Naruto asked

"Dunno, but now things will get complicated. He said that he has a partner. This only means that the mission has changed." Arashi said as he stopped on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I just mean, you two will not follow me any longer" Arashi said as he appeared behind Naruto and Hinata in a yellow flash. He hit them both on the neck, knocking them both out.

Arashi set them onto a tree. He put his hand out toward them "Shield!" he said as a yellow orb formed around the two and disappeared. "That will do for now. I'm sorry Naruto... Hinata. I can't see you two hurt." Arashi said as he headed forward, leaving the sleeping couple on the tree.

* * *

Choji jumped back getting in formation.

"Choji, no." Shikamaru said "This one will be mine."

Ino jumped back as did Choji.

Kakuzu laughed "I guess Hidan spoke too soon when he said you were smart."

"Really?" Shikamaru said

"Let's see what you can do kid" Kakuzu said getting ready

"Kage mane no Jutsu, Shadow Possession" A shadow went toward Kakuzu.

Kakuzu laughed and split his limbs so that the Shadow missed him.

Shikamaru didn't seem too surprised at the fact that his limbs were separated.

Shikamaru's shadow separated and went after the limbs. The limbs froze in the air.

"Choji, Now!" Shikamaru called

"Right!" Choji said as he jumped toward Shikamaru. "Baroooom!!!! Human Bolder!!!" Choji rolled into a giant ball and rolled over Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was rolled over and his body was smashed.

"Ha ha! We did it! One down." Choji said as he transformed back

The smashed body of Kakuzu started laughing "Did you really think I'd be killed that easily."

His arm fell to the ground and his body regained form. "One heart down, I guess" he said "That's just great"

"What's this guy made of?" Shikamaru asked

Kakuzu didn't wait any; he shot strings toward Choji and tied him up. "There, now that human boulder is no more."

"I see, so you have a heart in each of your limbs, that's why you're arm fell, right?" Shikamaru said

Kakuzu laughed "You like being a little wise-ass don't you?"

"It just makes it easier." Shikamaru made the same handsigns for the shadow possession

"You one trick pony!" Kakuzu split in four again "I have already developed a counter act" his arms went toward Shikamaru faster than the shadow did.

Shikamaru moved over to his side quickly. Kakuzu's arms followed

They stopped as they were about to strangle Shikamaru. "Wh-what?" Kakuzu was caught

Shikamaru looked down as to let him look down he was caught in the shadow of where Choji slammed Kakuzu the first time.

Kakuzu laughed "what are you going to do? You can't do anything to me, or else I do it to you, And I don't think Blondie can do much for you"

"Your wrong, Ino can do something very grave to you, she and her friend Sakura have been training under Lady Tsunade. She could indeed crush every one of your hearts, but that's not my plan. Multi-Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

All of Shikamaru's shadows reached into Kakuzu's limbs and pulled out a pulsing heart. Kakuzu was not even given a chance to scream. He died instantly.

The wire twisted around Choji slacked.

"Motherfuck!" Hidan said loudly "That little shit! I knew he wouldn't last too long"

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino looked up at him.

"Looks like I will have to get rid of these little shits." Hidan said as he got on his knees and looked like he was praying "Oh merciless evil lord, give me the strength to destroy those who have opposed you, give me the power to obliterate my enemies and send them toward you for more punishment." He got up and pulled out what looked like a scythe with two sickles.

"Let me guess, you're going to use a cheesy line like, ' I'm twice powerful than your average reaper', right?" Shikamaru said

"Fuck you," Hidan swung his blade and a shockwave blasted the three off their feet

"Damn, didn't see that one coming" Shikamaru said as he got back up.

Hidan ran towards them and swung his scythe down just missing Shikamaru. Strangly, Ino and Choji both went unnoticed. Shikamaru was now dodging for his life.

"Hah! Come on smart-ass, that all you got!" Hidan said swinging madly

"Why is he only going after Shikamaru?" Choji asked as he saw a barrage of attacks from Hidan.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ino asked, "He thinks Shikamaru is the biggest threat."

Choji laughed "He thinks he's the biggest threat?"

Ino laughed too "Should I show him who the biggest threat is?"

"I'd say it's time he learned." Choji said

Ino ran toward Hidan and smashed her fist in his back. She heard the satisfying crack of his spine. After she chopped at his neck with so much force, it came clear off.

Shikamaru sighed as he dropped "Thanks Ino, I was wondering when you'll do something."

"No problem." Ino smiled as she held out her hand to help him up. Shikamaru gladly took it.

"Motherfuck!!!"

* * *

"**Looks like you won't be wakin' up for a while, huh Kit**?" Kyuubi said to himself as Naruto slepped soundly on Hinata's shoulder.

he looked up at the sky sniffing the air. "**Just a little farther**."

* * *

_Naruto was sleeping soundly as his father and Kyuubi were outside his window._

_"Kyu... Do you know the reason I released your seal?" Arashi asked_

_"__**I'm not really sure why Arashi, but no doubt you have a plan." **__Kyuubi said_

_"Yeah, no doubt my brother will come after Naruto for your power." Arashi said_

_**"Heh... so that's how it is, huh?" **__Kyuubi said "__**You want me to lend my power to the Kit."**_

_"That's only part of it Kyuubi." Arashi said "I want you to lend Naruto your powers when his life is in danger or if you feel he needs your powers. And... I want you to protect him. Because If I'm ever in a situation where I must leave Naruto behind... it means that I think that I might die."_

_**"I gotcha Arashi, If that time ever comes where you leave Naruto, I will protect him as much as I can." **__Kyuubi said looking at Naruto sleeping "__**But if he wants to go and help you out, that's his choice, and I can't change his decision."**_

_"If he wants to find me, let him." Arashi said "It just means he's as stubborn as his mother" Arashi was about to jump back to his room "Oh one more thing Kyu,"_

_**"what's that?" **_

_Arashi smiled back "'member, tomorrow's Naruto's birthday!"_

* * *

"**I just hope you know what you're doing Arashi" **Kyuubi said as he waited to break the seal around them**.**

* * *

Itachi and Kisame landed in a clearing

"this should be far enough" Itachi said

"Leader just wants us to kill anybody that come through the gate right?" Kisame asked

"Yes, that is our mission" Itachi said

"Itachi..."

"Hm? Who was that?" Kisame asked

"Uchiha!!!"

Itachi looked up at the pine tree as if he knew what was there. Sasuke looked down with fierce hate.

* * *

**Nxh592: Well it's time to go now. Today, I have the most badass teacher that I know Ekichi Onizuka.**

**Onizuka: Whatup! **

**Kon: I'll kill you Nxh! you think that bleaching your hair's gonna fool me! ( hitting Onizuka's leg)**

**Nxh592: Hey what up Kon got your lion body back I see.**

**Kon: Wait a minute, if your there, then who's...**

**Onizuka: The name's Ekichi Onizuka, 22 years old, And do you know what I do to little stuffed animals such as yourself?**

**Kon: uhh.. heheh**

**Onizuka: I slice them up! (grabs Chainsaw)**

**Kon: Gyaaaahhhh!!!!! get me away from this maniac!! he's crazy!!!! **

**Nxh592: Onizuka put him down.**

**Onizuka: fine (throws Kon far)**

**Kon: Waaaaahhhh!!! (lands in Azusa's chest) I don't care how it always happens, but I love it.**

**Onizuka: Y'know Nxh Azusa is a hell of a baseball player.**

**Nxh592:Really how far can she hit a baseball?**

**Onizuka: I'd say somewhere near as 650...**

**Nxh592: Wow that's further than the pro's**

**Onizuka: Thousand yards**

**Nxh592: She's a demon!**

**Kon: Eh? what was that?**

**Azusa: (throws Kon in the air)**

**Kon: What the? What's going on?**

**Azusa: (hit's Kon with baseball bat) Impact!!!**

**Kon: Looks like Kon's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaain!!!!!**

**Nxh592: It's going back back back back back back it's outta here! just shy of Orihime's record. very nice ms. Fuyitsuki.**

**Azusa: Thanks**

**Nxh592: Now questions for you two. Onizuka first, how's your head after the surgery?**

**Onizuka: huh? Surgery, what surgery?**

**Azusa: (waving arms no)**

**Nxh592: Well I mean how is your head after that kid with the bat hit it?**

**Onizuka: Y'know, after I went to save that big-breasted bimbo, and went back to the hospital, the rest is a blur. I woke up, and I felt so much better.**

**Nxh592: Interesting, next question. Onizuka, did you ever make permanent teacher? **

**Onizuka: Yeah I am GPTO, Great Permanent Teacher Onizuka! And Ms Chairwoman didn't hafta pull any strings.**

**Nxh592: well If I was in your class, I would have a damn good time. Next question, Azusa, how do you teach you're students?**

**Azusa: Almost the same way Onizuka does, except I stay within the law.**

**Nxh592: Well there goes my threatening theory**

**Onizuka: Oh she threatens, she just does it smart **

**Nxh592: I see, So Azusa, how are things between you and this gangster here?**

**Azusa: Well... uhh...**

**Onizuka: don't be shy Azusa here made me feel so good. whoo she does this thing with (chainsaw rattling) cherry pits (Jackhammer) Tight shorts (hammers) Big rubber bands (backing up horn) and a baseball, that is the best.**

**Nxh592: Holy shit! Hey sorry for the noise peoples they're building something next door.**

**Onizuka: You should see what she does when she puts on a construction worker outfit on **

**Azusa: E-Ekichi!**

**Nxh592: mm-hmm I see Well that's all for today, join us next time for Chapter 14 Sasuke Vs Itachi The truth revealed.**

**All: stay tuned!**


	14. Sasuke Vs Itachi: The truth revealed

**Chapter fourteen: Sasuke vs. Itachi: the truth revealed.**

**Nxh592: HEY! I am here! This story is still alive! Sorry for the very long wait. Today I have the sixty billion double dollar man, Vash the Stampede!**

**Vash: Goooood evening people! I am the great Vash! (sparkles)**

**Nxh592: Yes! Now I have a question. How's the desert? **

**Vash: Let's see, it's hot, it's unbearable, and there are doughnuts. As long as there are doughnuts, I'm good.**

**Nxh592: I agree, as long as the desert has dessert, we good. Speaking of which, how do you stay in such good shape?**

**Vash: Oh I run away from my fangirls all the time.**

**Nxh592: Liar…**

**Vash: No really! It's true they're outside. (opens window)**

**Fangirl 1: (squeal) It's him! He's poking his head out the window!**

**Fangirl 2: It is! It's him!**

**Vash: Hahah, no need to worry ladies, I'll be out soon!**

**Fangirl 3: That's not Nxh! It's some spiky blonde haired dude!**

**Fangirl 1: Kyaa! Is it Cloud-kun?!**

**Fangirl 2: Nah, it looks like some Dante knockoff! BOOOO!!!**

**Nxh592: Sorry Vash, those are my fangirls. **

**Fangirl 3: That's him! It's Nxh592! **

**All:(conjoined) KYAAAA!!!!! We love you Nxh!**

**Vash: Then where are my fangirls?**

**Nxh592: I think you're fan**_**girl**_** is over there. (Points to heavy-set girl in corner)**

**Unknown man: That's a huge bitch!**

**Vash: huh?! But… my fangirls! Who doesn't like the red cape?!**

**Fangirl 2: Its been done!**

**Vash: Well then… how about (puts on sunglasses) my emo form.**

**Nxh592: (gasp) the trump card to any male anime character!**

**Vash: my brother is evil, the only girl I have ever loved has sacrificed her life for me. My life is worthless.**

**Fangirl 3: Oh my god he's so hot now! Kyaa!!! **

**Fangirl 2: kyaa!!! Nxh-saamaaa!!! Vash-kuuun!**

**Fangirl 1: Hey! The door is open!**

**Nxh592: (le gasp) they have found us Vash!**

**Vash: Gah! Your right, we must run! To Dunkin Doughnuts!!!!**

**Nxh592 That's all for now!-**

**Fangirls: Read The Story!**

**Nxh592: They know my lines!**

**--------------**

**(Demon speaking)**

_(Thinking or whispering) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vash the stampede, the Fangirls, Dunkin Doughnuts, or the "that's a huge bitch!" joke. or anything concerning Naruto or that cupcake. Remember, whatever they do, tell them the cake is a lie!!!_

* * *

Obito sighed as he sat back on a rock. "Well that was fun for a while. D'ya agree Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye seemed to smile "Yes, I must say it was fun. Just like old times."

"Yeah speaking of old times…" Obito said looking at Kakashi "you wanted to know how, right?"

Kakashi sat down next to Obito. "Yes that would seem like a good story to tell."

-----------------

_Kakashi was catching his breath "Are you alright Rin?" he asked_

"_Yeah, thanks." She said "I was wondering if you were going to forget about me." _

"_No, It just took me a little while to get here." Kakashi said looking at Obito "It seems an old lady crossed my path." _

_Obito laughed so did Kakashi before grasping his left eye socket. What was left of his eye fell out._

"_Let's get out of here and get you two back to the village for healing." Rin said _

"_Yeah, I believe that's the best choice." Kakashi said getting up. They were just a short walk from the entrance._

_As the entrance was in sight, one of the stone ninjas bursted out of the rocks._

"_I…I will not be beaten by a bunch of pests!!!" he screamed as Obito, Kakashi and Rin turned "Earth style: Earth Tremor!!!" Rocks fell as the earth around them shook. Obito only saw it for a moment. The cave wall collapsed around the stone nin and killed him. But not a moment sooner, the wall above them cracked under the pressure. Obito had only one choice. Without even thinking, he pushed Rin and Kakashi out of the way. As he did, something fell out of Kakashi's pocket, and a boulder crushed his body._

_Kakashi got up again and ran toward where the boulder tumbled. He saw the mangled body of Obito crushed under the boulder._

"_Obito, please…" Kakashi said "Don't you die." _

_Obito struggled "It's… al…right Kakashi. I don't…think I'll survive." _

_Rin followed Kakashi. "Obito…" She was stunned to see his mangled body_

"_R-Rin…" Obito said weakly "I… I want you to take my eye out." _

"_Wh-what?" Rin asked_

"_Just think of it… as a late present Kakashi." He said smiling weakly_

_Rin was hesitant to do so at first but she then cut out his eye keeping the innards intact._

"_you…need to go… The… cave won't last much longer." Obito said "Goodbye…, Rin…"_

_Rin was crying silently "G-goodbye Obito." She cried._

"_Kakashi…" Obito said "Don't worry, I'll see what you see from now on." He said smiling._

"_Goodbye Obito." Kakashi said. _

_Another boulder came tumbling down with others._

"_Obito!!!" Rin yelled as she saw the boulders coming down. Kakashi was holding her back._

* * *

_Obito was lying down 'Am I…dead?' he wondered 'I don't feel much pain as I thought I would.' He slowly opened his eye. He saw a tree in front of him. He could hear birds. He got up and saw a Yellow haired man poking at a fire. "Sensei?" _

"_Huh? Ah! Obito, you're awake." Arashi said smiling_

"_Is this… heaven?" Obito asked_

"_Nah, it's just a couple of meters from the cave, see?" Arashi said pointing to the caved in ruins._

"_How am I…alive?" Obito asked _

"_Well, y'know that rock that fell on you?" Arashi said _

"_Y-yeah," Obito said_

"_It was just a dirt clod. A heavy dirt clod, anybody would have thought it was a rock at first." Arashi said_

"_Y'mean… I wasn't dying?" Obito said incredulously _

_Arashi laughed, "Nah, but the rocks that tumbled afterward would have killed you."_

"_What happened, how did I get here?" Obito asked_

"_Well…" Arashi said digging around his pouch taking out his three pronged Kunai he gave to Kakashi "You can thank Kakashi, dropping this. If it wasn't for Kakashi, you'd be dead."_

_Someone came from behind them. _

"_Ah Arashi." It was the third Hokage "Is Kakashi ready?" _

"_Kakashi, What does he mean?" Obito asked_

"_Hmm, Obito Uchiha?" Lord Hokage said, "I thought you said Kakashi, Arashi."_

"_Well I did, and I was ready to bring Kakashi here, but since all of them thought Obito was dead already, it was a better cover." Arashi said_

"_Cover from what?" Obito asked_

"_We believe there's a spy in Konoha," Lord Hokage said, " But we can't be sure."_

"_Why is there need for secrecy? What's going on?" Obito asked_

_Lord Hokage pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He handed it to Obito "Obito, we have a SS Rank mission for you." _

_Obito unwrapped an orange mask "What is this for? The Double S rank mission?" _

"_Yeah, Obito, have you ever heard of the Akatsuki?" Arashi asked_

"_No, I've never heard of it." Obito said_

"_They are a group of rouge ninja. Right now, there are a confirmed five members now. You will be its sixth member, Tobi." Arashi said_

"_Y-you mean, I'll be a spy?" Obito asked looking at the mask._

"_He catches on fast Arashi." Lord Hokage said chuckling_

"_Obito, I want you to watch for any abnormalities in the Organization." Arashi said, "You won't report back for some time. Unless the organization has disbanded or when they make a major move. For example, when every one of the organization bands together to take down a village." _

"_Al-alright, I can do that, but…" He looked in the distance. "Do I really have to keep Rin and Kakashi out of the loop?"_

"_Yes, it is essential to keep you're status secret." Lord Hokage said_

_Obito looked at the mask "Alright, I'll do it!" He said smiling_

"_Ah but first, here." He said handing him a round ball "It's a glass eye, looks a little creepy you having one eye and all." He said joking or not Obito couldn't tell._

"_Right," He said putting it in and putting the mask over his face._

_----------------_

"So after that, I found the Akatsuki hideout, passed their tests, and I went under a guy called Deidara." Obito sighed "Thank god I don't have to call him Sempai ever again, or hear him say Un again, seriously the guy says it every three seconds."

"So why wear the gauze over your eye if you have a glass one?" Kakashi asked

"Oh," He said lifting it up showing a gash over his eye "I hate having it in there, feels weird." He said sticking his tongue out and closing his eye.

Kakashi chuckled "You are still the idiot I knew so many years ago."

"Speaking of so many years ago, I saw Rin 'bout a year or two back." Obito said

"You… did? Where did you see her?" Kakashi asked calmly

"Oh, she's at the whirlpool village, where Lady… Ku…Shina… was… born…" He froze "that's right!" he said as he put his goggles over his eyes.

"Huh?"

"We gotta get to the village!" Obito said running to the direction of the village. "I'll explain on the way!"

Kakashi sighed "I don't get him."

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi said looking up

"Ah, so that's your little brother you talked about, you're right, He looks just like you." Kisame said smiling evilly

Sasuke jumped down from the tree holding out his sword. "You die here Itachi." He said in a low voice to an almost growl.

"And what makes you think you are even close to my level?" Itachi asked

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. In his eyes was a complicated swirl that resembled a pinwheel.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said "I see, so you have killed Naruto Uzumaki already. This makes our job easier."

"Sorry to disappoint you Itachi, but Naruto is alive and well." Sasuke said "These were given to me by a different means." His eyes glowed fiercely.

"Let me kill him Itachi." Kisame said "He might prove a challenge with his eyes."

"Very well, make it fast Kisame." Itachi said

"Sakura, Now!" Sasuke said

Sakura came out from hiding and slammed a hard punch to Kisame.

"You're fights with me shark boy." Sakura said putting her fists out.

"Ah so I have to fight his little friend instead." Kisame said pulling out his sword.

"Let's go." Sakura said

Sakura moved at extreme speeds. She blasted punch after punch in Kisame's stomach. Kisame was moving away trying to get away.

"Do you think I'm weak little girl?" Kisame asked

"No, I don't think your weak, I know your weak." Sakura said punching him in the head.

"That gets annoying after a while pinky." Kisame said slamming his samehada down to make the earthquake.

Sakura dodged this quickly and made an earthquake of her own.

"Oh so its not just speed you have," Kisame said smiling widely. "You have the strength of a bull."

"Nah, its more than that. I have the power of a Sennin!" Sakura yelled as she made the earthquake larger.

"Ahh, so this is the power of Tsunade-hime, huh?" he said as he showed his teeth. "That's too bad, because I have the power of the shark." Kisame jumped into the air unaffected by the extreme strength of Sakura's earthquake. He went toward Sakura, but instead of using the Samehada, he came at her with his teeth. Sakura dodged his teeth and the boulder behind her had a huge bite mark out of it where she was standing moments ago.

"It's time for a shark frenzy!!!" Kisame said foaming at the mouth with a crazed look in his eye.

Sakura dodged his teeth and slammed her fist into his stomach. He recovered quickly and chomped again. He missed and Sakura punched the back of his head. He looked like he didn't even feel it and came charging again. This time, he took a chunk of skin off of her leg. She screamed in agony as she saw him eating her leg.

"Is that all you had girly? Well, that's a shame, I like it when my prey puts up a fight!" Kisame said "I guess its dinner time then!"

To his surprise she came running toward him unaffected by the massive skin and blood loss she suffered. She slammed her fist into his mouth and sent him flying.

Kisame got up affected by the blow, " but… how can you run, more than that. How can you even stand?" Kisame looked at her leg. To his surprise, it was like he never bit it. It looked as though it had never received any damage for that matter.

"Blood loss, Water: 2 oz Iron: 15 mil. Salt:0.3 mil. Skin loss: Calcium: 1.5 kil. Various elements that can be found here." She said

"What?! What does that mean?!" Kisame asked

"It's the amount I lost with that one bite. I've configured it to my chakra and regenerated my skin." She explained

"Oh yeah? Try that with this next bite!" Kisame said as he lunged at her. To his surprise, his limbs went numb. "Wh-what?!"

"You know, you should have kept using your sword, that way I can only effect your hands. But you went on that feeding frenzy and gave me the perfect opportunity to damage your central nerve system." Sakura said walking closer.

"St-stay away!" Kisame yelled

"You, know. Shark is the only seafood I don't like." Sakura said as she raised her foot way over her head and brought it down like a guillotine on Kisame's neck.

"Nooooo!!!!" he said as he could hear his own neck break.

Sakura breathed easy. She looked down the hill to where Sasuke and Itachi have yet to start their fight. She felt a raindrop on her nose. She looked up where storm clouds started rolling in.

* * *

"It seems as though Kisame has lost." Itachi said calmly as the rain fell hard. "She must be very strong to defeat him."

"Yeah, she is. And I'll beat you ten times more than she did your partner!" Sasuke said as he rushed over to Itachi "Katon: Hoken!" he said as his sword lit fire. He slashed at Itachi and he burst into ravens. Sasuke didn't seem surprised by this.

"Are you so weak you can't tell an illusion from reality?" Itachi said calmly from behind him.

Sasuke smiled "not really," Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal a log and appeared behind Itachi. He turned and grabbed the flaming sword. "Not likely." He said throwing Sasuke from him.

"You disguise your chakra well Itachi. But I can tell where you are no matter the circumstances." Sasuke said as his Sharingan spun in his eye.

"It appears that Tsukiyomi will not be of any use here." Itachi said, "So lets see if Ameterasu will be of any challenge toward you." His eyes strained "Katon: Ameterasu!" Black flames surrounded him and went toward Sasuke. The blast was so great there was no way of escape for Sasuke.

The flames engulfed Sasuke. There was nothing except black flames now. As Itachi thought he had won, Sasuke came from behind and slashed at him.

"So, you've escaped." Itachi said grabbing the sword tip with his fingers.

Sasuke backed off. "Yeah, I have to remember to thank Naruto for the move."

"Kage-bunshin, I see," Itachi said

"Lets stop screwing around Itachi." Sasuke said "I have had enough of you going easy on me."

"I believe your right. The warm-up is finished." Itachi said

Sasuke reached behind his back and brought out a small scroll with a small flame sealing it.

"I see, so you've made the deal with the dragons." Itachi said bringing out a similar scroll with flame sealing it as well.

"Kichiyose no Jutsu!!" They both said as they lay both of their scrolls on the floor. They both burst into flames.

A huge roar echoed from each end of Konoha. The conjoined roar of the two legendary dragons, Shenryu and Shouryu.

Shouryu was a Black dragon whose horns were straight and sharp. His red eyes were large and threatening. He stood on two of his feet. On his head was Itachi, who had murder in his eyes.

The other Dragon was Shenryu; he was much different from Shouryu. He had no legs and floated in the air. He was a dark blue and fierce looking dragon his yellow eyes could shine through even the darkest shadows. On his head was Sasuke.

"**Well, it's been a long while since I was summoned." **Said Shenryu **"Oh, is that you Fugaku?"** He asked Sasuke

"No, I'm his son, Sasuke." Sasuke said to the Blue dragon.

The dragon laughed, **"Well, you look like your father a lot boy. The name is Shenryu."**

"Good to meet you, Shenryu." Sasuke said looking only at Itachi

"**Hmm, It's been a while since I have been out, you have found little use for me Itachi." **Shouryu said

"Know your place Shouryu." Itachi said

"**What's with the new attitude Itachi?" **Shouryu asked

"Silence dragon," Itachi said, "You are used as a weapon primarily."

"**Fine, we'll play it your way."** Shouryu said

Shenryu was quick and fierce, barreling through the sky at mach speeds. Shouryu, even though his size was by far larger, was able to keep up with Shenryu without much trouble. Shenryu opened his mouth and belched blue flames at Shouryu. Shouryu countered with black flame that was much larger. It consumed Shenryu's flames and ricocheted it back. Shenryu was able to dodge easily. Shenryu smiled, as did Shouryu.

"**I haven't felt this exhilarated in years!" **Shenryu said laughing.

"**Neither have I!"** Shouryu said laughing as well. Thunder was louder, Lightning was closer. The storm had begun.

Both clashed and bit each other and sunk their teeth into each other. Their blood ran down each other's faces. As they did Sasuke ran up Shouryu sword in hand to his head. Itachi doing the same with a kunai in hand. Their weapons clashed, making an incredible impact. As the dragons fought, the brothers fought on their backs, each using incredible taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu both cutting each other, smashing fists and tricking their senses. Sasuke swung his sword with all his might as he kept missing and hitting a clone. Though he knew he was just missing. Itachi was no longer taking this fight lightly; he came at Sasuke with all of his strength. Both covered in their own blood, their opponent's blood, and the dragon's blood. Sasuke knew there was only one way he would win. The fire dispersed from the sword. Sasuke threw the sword in the air. He ran at Itachi while doing hand signs. An electric current gathered in his hand formed into a ball. As it did, a chirping sound could be heard. As he had his hand down, his sword dropped into his hand, the electric current swirled into the sword itself. "Chidoriken! One thousand birds blade!!!"

The blade went right through Itachi's stomach. Itachi coughed up blood. Sasuke removed his sword. As he did, both of the dragons disappeared. Sasuke was panting heavily, out of breath.

"I…I am not weak…" Sasuke said as rain fell onto his head. He dropped his sword to his side.

In the shadows, another unknown entity to the two brothers and Sakura was watching. He laughed evilly "It seems you were useless after all, Itachi." He said as he brought out a small scroll that had _ITACHI UCHIHA_ scribbled on it. He ripped it in half with his finger. "I was hoping you wouldn't disappoint me." He said as his yellow snake-like eyes glowed.

Itachi's eyes flashed. He was on the floor.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Itachi said trying to stand.

"You want another hole in your stomach?! Than stay down!" Sasuke yelled

"Please…Sasuke…Listen to…me…" Itachi pleaded as he held his wound. "Listen…to what I have to tell you."

"Why should I listen to a murderer like you!?" Sasuke yelled "You've taken everything away from me. You have taken all of the people that were close to me and killed them!"

Itachi looked at the ground "You're right. I killed them… Mother, Father, everyone." Itachi said "I can't take that back Little brother."

Sasuke snapped "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME YOUR BROTHER!" Sasuke was about to finish it once and for all. But there was something holding him back. It could have been someone was behind him, or it could have been he was snagged somewhere, but he knew. It was Itachi's eyes. His eyes didn't have the carelessness they had before. They were the eyes of a brother pleading for forgiveness.

"Please listen…" Itachi pleaded again "I… I was weak…I followed his orders…"

"Who's orders?" Sasuke asked still angry

"The one they call the deserter, Orochimaru."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He told me, he would give me the power of the Mangenkyo Sharingan. I wanted anything to have more power… He made me put my name on a scroll. Once I put it on, it felt like a nightmare. Shisui was by the lake… he didn't suspect anything. I…I killed him there…I regained my own consciousness, thinking it was a dream, but I couldn't deny his body floating down the lake and the note I made to make them think it was suicide by the lake.

"After I left the house that day, it happened again… a feeling of helplessness. I felt like a puppet. I could hear…all of them screaming…I couldn't stop myself…they tried there best, but none would stand. When you arrived, I thought I would kill you too. I… I was able to break free. I told you to run and cling to life. I thought I'd be free, but I wasn't… five long years in the Akatsuki… I couldn't leave. Even when he did. I killed many people, destroyed many lives for no apparent reason. And now, I'm trying to destroy yours again Brother." Itachi gathered himself and got up limping. "I… can finally say…I'm sorry for your older brother's foolishness… If I never agreed to his demands…all of them would be alive."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked

"Orochimaru… He can never rid himself of the scrolls of the ones he controls…" Itachi said, "Please…save Uzumaki…"

"Why what has happened to Naruto?!" Sasuke asked

Itachi laughed "Wrong…Uzumaki. I mean the leader and the other…Kazuma…and…and…" he coughed up blood.

"Itachi? Itachi, speak tell me who he other is!" Sasuke said

Itachi raised his blood-drenched arm. He placed two fingers on Sasuke's forehead. "A…ah, sorry little brother…" his hand fell "Maybe…some other time…" Sasuke had his blood all over his face.

Itachi fell, Sasuke stood still. He was shocked. He didn't know what he could do. The sound that broke the silence was Sakura coming back down the mountain.

"Sa-Sasuke? I…I heard."

Sasuke yelled he shouted at the skies as tears ran down his face. He slammed his knees to the floor and stated beating the ground beneath him. He swore at himself, he swore at Orochimaru, the only thing to comfort him was Sakura coming down to hug him. Sasuke held her hand and picked his head up.

"Sakura… I want you to stay here with Itachi. If you can, fix him up. I want to be the one to bury my Ne-san when I get back." Sasuke said

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked

"To find Orochimaru…and kill him." Sasuke said "I don't know if I'll be back."

"You will, I know you will." Sakura said smiling

"Goodbye Sakura. Goodbye Itachi."

* * *

Kyuubi sniffed the air again. "**That's plenty far. But…**" he sniffed the air again "**What the hell is that smell? Smells like, two dogs, metal, sweat, wood, bugs, hairspray, barbeque chips and…Shukaku?"**

**----------------------------------  
**

"Kazuma!" Arashi yelled

Pein turned "Well, if it isn't my brother."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the village_

"What d'ya mean Sensei is back in the forest?! I need to speak to him!" Obito yelled

"_If would have explained it I could have told him that."_ Kakashi thought

"I understand you need to see Arashi, Obito, but he'll be back." The Third Hokage said

"Sir, You don't understand! It's about Lady Kushina, She's alive!!!"

* * *

**Nxh592: well that's all for this chapter! Now, I have the most awesomest Host! She hosted the most awesomest show that inspired mine! The star of Lucky Channel, Akira Kogami!!!**

**Akira: Oha! Luckies!!! Oops, not talking to my luckies today. But… I'm super uber excited to be here!**

**Nxh592: good to have you hear. And now, the craziest singer in all of Japan, Minoru Shiraishi!!**

**Minoru: Hello! It's great to be here! Oh hello Akira-sama.**

**Akira: Why hello Minoru-kun!**

**Nxh592: …I'm scared. Konata, explain? **

**Konata: Goutouza-sama is watching them.**

**Kon: Did somebody say Kon?! **

**Nxh592: and he's back. How many times do I have to kill you before you die? People are supposed to die when they are killed!**

**Akira: Let's get on with the show!**

**Nxh592: your right Akira, let's go! First question, what do you like to do while not on the show?**

**Akira: Hmm, well I guess I like to just sit back and relax, maybe smoke a pack, that's all.**

**Minoru: Well, I guess I like getting mauled by bears, crawling through poison ivy, climbing mountains, just to get some frikin water that someone didn't even drink.**

**Akira: If you would have kept it cold, that wouldn't have happened now would it?**

**Minoru: Don't blame me for your exotic tast-**

**(Loud motorcycle roar)**

**Minoru: (scared) But I like to spend a lot of time outside!**

**Akira: Y-yes I can see that. (laughing)**

**Nxh592: talk about straight fear. Anyway, next question. What do you do now that Lucky Channel is over?**

**Akira: Spend as much money as I can carry.**

**Minoru: Let the restraining order take place.**

**Nxh592: yes, don't we all? Anyway-**

**Kon: I've got one! **

**Nxh592: Not your show so STFU!**

**Kon: Oh yeah? And what if I don't?**

**Nxh592: Hey Goutouza-sama! Give me a 10 mil. Hit.**

**Gotouza-sama: let's see the victim and the cash.**

**Nxh592: (holds up Kon) here's your target, and your money.**

**Kon: What now?**

**Gotouza-sama: Let's go Lion! (holds chainsaw)**

**Kon: Not again!!! **

**Nxh592: And on that note of stuffed animal cruelty, I think we'll end this off. So, next time. **

**Akira: Aww, it's over already? Oh well, till the next chapter!**

**Minoru: Chapter 15: The grand battle: Uzumaki Vs Uzumaki! **

**All: Bye-nii!!!**

**Nxh592: and Stay Tuned!**

'_**Nother Disclaimer: I Do not own Lucky Star or Lucky Channel. Talk to Gotouza-sama about that one.**_


	15. The Grand Battle: Uzumaki vs Uzumaki

**Chapter 15 The Grand Battle: Uzumaki Vs Uzumaki**

**Nxh592: Almost done with this story! Probably four more chapters! Today, since I've already had Ms. Suzumiya already in my other story, I've decided that I will have the other members of the S.O.S Brigade in here! Let me introduce Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, Itsuki Koizumi, and Kyon!**

**Kyon: really, we can have a normal talk with this? No Suzumiya to mess it up? **

**Itsuki: oh, come on, Ms Suzumiya isn't that bad.**

**Kyon: Computer club**

**Itsuki: Ahh touché**

**Nxh592: okay, lets get on with the questions. First Yuki, what is your favorite book?**

**Yuki: I have no favorite**

**Nxh592: Then what was the most interesting?**

**Yuki: They are all interesting.**

**Nxh592: How about the most unique?**

**Yuki: anything besides Twilight. **

**Nxh592: Wait… the great Yuki Nagato, the bookworm of the year, the person who always has her nose in a book doesn't like the example of fangirl bait?**

**Yuki: I don't read wastes of literature.**

**Nxh592: And that's why you are awesome Yuki. Next one is for Itsuki! What is the longest time you spent smiling? **

**Itsuki: hmm, I would guess for the entire month of April. So thirty days.**

**Nxh592: What you smile when you sleep? **

**Itsuki: Sure do**

**Nxh592: And you thought it would be normal Kyon. **

**Kyon: Guess your right. I spend my time after school with a god, an esper, a time-traveler, and an alien. My life can't be normal can it?**

**Nxh592:I'm going to say no.**

**Kyon: Should have known. I learned a long time ago, just smile, nod and follow orders.**

**Nxh592: hell, do that and its impossible to be in trouble.**

**Kyon: you don't know Suzumiya as well as I do.**

**Nxh592: Next is for Miss Asahina…. Uhh where is she?**

**Kyon: that's a good question where did she go?**

**(Yuki points to corner)**

**Nxh592: Uhh Mikuru?**

**Mikuru: N-no cameras please!**

**Kyon: Sorry, she's just never been the same around cameras since the whole Adventures of Mikuru Asahina fiasco. **

**Nxh592: that bad?**

**Kyon: complete stage fright.**

**Nxh592: Well that's okay, we'll just turn them off.**

**(Yuki hides cameras behind curtain)**

**Nxh592: (thumbs up) okay no more cameras. **

**Mikuru: A-are they really gone?**

**Nxh592: sure are. **

**Kyon: (whispers) we had to do this toward the end too. She had no idea we filmed most of it until Haruhi put it onscreen. **

**Nxh592: (whispers) wow, this is downright fear. (regular) anyway, Ms. Asahina, I know I can't ask anything about time traveling, so how about the present, who do you like most in this time? **

**Mikuru: Well, I have to go with my husband in my time.**

**Nxh592: Really, who's that?**

**Mikuru: That's classified**

**Nxh592: can you give me a hint?**

**Mikuru: I didn't know his actual name until I married him.**

**Nxh592: Hmm… who can that be I wonder? **

**Mikuru: Wait… was that too much of a hint?! **

**Nxh592: Just a little, speaking of names, Kyon. We never learned your real name, what is it?**

**Kyon: (whispers name) **

**Nxh592: I don't blame you for using Kyon.**

**Kyon: what's wrong with it? **

**Nxh592: nothin' nothin'**

**(window opens) **

**Itsuki: I'm getting a bad feeling we aren't safe any longer here.**

**Yuki: Ms. Suzumiya has found out.**

**Nxh592: Gah! Run before she gets another potato!!! **

**Haruhi: You didn't invite me?!!!**

**Nxh592: the universe is doomed! With your last moments of breath read the story! HURRYYY!!!!**

****

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Naruto, Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any other anime I may reference. I do not own Twilight…that is a blessing. **_

_****_

"Kazuma, It's time." Arashi said as he jumped down.

"I suppose so." Kazuma said "But stop fooling yourself, that name means nothing to me."

"It means everything to me." Arashi said "My only brother, Kazuma Uzumaki I will never believe you are as moronic as to go against the village!"

"So you think I'm a moron, for severing my ties to a village who won't let us grow to the fullest extent?" Kazuma said "I'm not the moron here Arashi, you are. You want to run a pitiful village of weaklings who shun your growth."

"That's not true Kazuma, we grew our power to the fullest extent! We never stopped working, even when we were in ANBU! We never became detached like the others did! We never lost that which is important to us we never considered ourselves heartless killers! We were peacekeepers, we were that which kept the village from destroying itself!"

"Peacekeepers? No we were heartless killers. We destroyed all that opposed us." Kazuma said

"Not without trying for peace first!" Arashi said "We always tried for piece before we acted. If we were heartless killers, we would have destroyed the other villages like it was nothing! Instead we try to keep peace between the villages, to make friends with them!"

"Friends, why would we be friends with weaklings?" Kazuma said

"Kazuma, you should know better, you made friends with far more villagers of the cloud village than I did, you practically made the entire stone village like you with just your jokes! You think those aren't friends?!" Arashi asked

"No, they are just pawns. People I can use to move around. People I can manipulate in thinking what I want them to think." Kazuma said

"Is that what you think?" Arashi said, "If it wasn't for those people, we would have died! We were never heartless!"

"Wake up, you fool! You can't be a child forever, we are ninjas, and we are killers for hire! The only reason we have ninja's is to kill other people! Not to make friends with other villages! We use what they tell us, then kill them." Kazuma said

"Killers for hire?" Arashi said, he chuckled "I don't think so. Konoha has always made it first priority for hiring Konoha ninjas is to have a viable and agreeable reason to why they need hiring."

"And that is why your village is weak. You have to create excuses for them. You have just made an excuse for killing." Kazuma said

"Wrong, we are never the first to attack an opponent, we wait till we have a reason for attack." Arashi said

"And you think that act of nobility will prevent the enemy from attacking?" Kazuma asked

"We want to prevent as much confrontation as we can." Arashi said

"Prevent, reasons, friends, these are the reasons you are weak Arashi. Because you depend so much on all of them." Kazuma said "You must detach yourself from these worldly possessions!"

"Don't try and fool me Kazuma, you felt the same way once. We wanted a better village, a better world, one that wouldn't need ninjas any longer, where we could all be free to do whatever the hell we want and not worry if we were in danger!"

"That is nothing but a fantasy Arashi, this world will always be in danger of itself. We humans are killers by nature. We can't deny this fact. Ninjas are meant to destroy those that oppose this fact."

"What are you saying?! Humans are killers by nature. That's bullshit, and you know it!" Arashi said

"Well, lets see how much of it was bullshit, shall we?" Kazuma said as he removed a dual pronged kunai from his pocket.

"A yellow flash duel huh?" Arashi said pulling out several of his own three-pronged kunai. "Very well"

Both threw a barrage of kunai every which way that was possible. Some stuck in the mountain, others were held by trees, and others were floating in the air protected by yellow barriers.

Both put their hands in front of them. Then, both disappeared in a yellow flash. Blasts of yellow clashed at high speeds. Both not only throwing bombs, kunai, and other tools, but punches as well. Both were fighting in zero gravity as they jump from kunai to kunai. Blood from punches to the face flying every which way, tattered cloth ripping from impact and cuts. Kazuma had a noticeably faster sense of direction then Arashi, but Arashi had a more room to direct himself. Arashi's attacks were like bullets breaking through the skin, while Kazuma's were like a knives slicing through the stomach. No human would be able to follow the fight as it was. Arashi had formed a ball in his hand as Kazuma did the same from the other end.

"Rasengan!"

"Rasengan!"

Both of the blue spheres connected. But the moment they did, they dispersed. Both backed away from each other.

"I see, so the Rasengan is nullified with another." Kazuma contemplated.

"Huh… never knew that." Arashi said smiling

"Why are you smiling Arashi?" Kazuma asked

"What, isn't obvious? It's been a while since we've fought like this. Besides, looks like you are enjoying this as well." Arashi said

Kazuma didn't know it, but he was smiling as well. When he caught this, his grin turned back into carelessness. "I think our fight is finished for now Arashi."

"What, giving up so easily Kazu?"

Kazuma leered at Arashi "No, I just don't want to be inconsiderate to my partner."

"Yeah, I heard about your partner from Orochimaru."

"So the deserter still lets things slip." Kazuma said chuckling "He didn't tell you who it is did he?"

"No, but I think I know who it is. Someone strong, sensible, young, and disposable in your eyes, It's Kakashi's student Rin isn't it?!" Arashi yelled

Kazuma chuckled low. "I think not Arashi."

"Huh?"

"Think clearly. Who is someone, who we both know to have all those qualities, and one you can never attack?" Kazuma said

Arashi had not thought it could be someone else. He had to think for a moment.

"You are dense Arashi, and your supposed to be Hokage." Kazuma said chuckling "Come now…Kushina."

Arashi's eyes widened. He didn't want to believe that Kushina was on his side. He saw in the corner of his eye something move. It was…red. It was…

"…Ku…shina…?" There was no denying it now; Kazuma's partner was none other than his own wife. Her flowing red hair… her glowing green eyes…skin so flawless, it had looked like she had not aged since he left. No… '_She hasn't aged any. And now that I look at it, neither has Kazuma. What is going on here?'_

"It was quite easy, on the day Kyuubi attacked, when I knew your life had passed. I killed the ANBU who were guarding her and I took her mind." Kazuma said. "She has been by my side for Thirteen years today."

"Kazuma, you cheater." Arashi growled, "Let her go now!"

"I can't do that Arashi, she's too valuable to my plans." Kazuma said "Kushina, kill Arashi."

Kushina brought out a kunai to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder. He saw a red haired boy leading at least a dozen people. **"So it was you I smelt Shu." **Kyuubi said laughing

"Yeah, that was him." Gaara said smiling back.

"**Well, looks like you've recovered Gaara."** Kyuubi said

"Yeah, well your friend was a lot calmer, since Arashi fixed his seal. Looks like it's the same with you."

"**Yeah, yeah, shut yer yap." **Kyuubi said

"Hey Kyu-Chan!" Tenten said waving

"Good to see you again Kyuubi." Neji said

"Yeah," Kiba said

"**Oh, so you were the other dog I was smelling Akamaru."** Kyuubi said to the small dog.

It took Kiba quite a while to get the joke "Hey!"

"So, where are Hinata-sama and Naruto?" Neji asked

"**Oh, there right here." **Kyuubi said as he tapped one of his claws at the base of a tree. A sound of cracking came from nowhere, then a shattering.

Naruto and Hinata appeared at the base of the tree, both waking up from a daze.

"Huh, wha happened?" Naruto said rubbing his neck

"Mmm where are we?" Hinata asked

"Hello you two." Shikamaru said smirking

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said "and everyone else?"

"Speaking of everyone else, Kankuro, where's Temari?" Gaara asked

"Gaara and Kankuro too?" Hinata said yawning

"She said she had to report to Baki after she made contact with one of us." Ino said

"Gaara! How've you been?" Naruto said fully awake now.

"Not bad Uzumaki, you look well rested." Gaara said

"Back at ya." Naruto said noticing the black lines were gone. "How's Shukaku?"

"**Better in my human form Uzumaki." **Said the spiky haired demon

"Kurosaki?"

"What did I say girl!?" Shukaku said

"Sorry, force of habit." Tenten apologized quickly.

"**Kit, Hinata, It's time we got moving." **Kyuubi said

"What do you mean Kyu?" Naruto asked then it came to him. "My Dad, where's my Dad?!"

Kyuubi didn't look at him.

"Kyuubi answer me! Where is my Dad?!" Naruto asked again.

"**He went to fight Pein alone." **Kyuubi said

"Alone?! But why didn't he take us? Why did he leave us…" Kyuubi held on to Naruto's shoulder.

"**Naruto, don't think foolishly of your father. Arashi didn't know what the situation would be. He assumed that he would come alone**."

"That's right, Orochimaru said something about a partner." Naruto remembered

"**He was planning on you fighting Pein with Hinata. But, he didn't count on a fifth party." **Kyuubi said

"Kyu, I want you to take me where he is." Naruto said

"Hey, what about us?! We can help!" Kiba said

"No, this is something I got to do alone. I don't want to lose anyone." Naruto said

"Naruto…" Hinata said

"Hinata, I want you to protect the village." Naruto said holding her hands. "And stay safe, I'll be back."

"**Alright Kit, throw your kunai that way, it'll take you as close as you can."** Kyuubi said

"Right Kyu," Naruto threw it as hard as he could in the direction Kyuubi directed. Naruto turned around and waved "See ya guys."

Hinata mustered up enough courage. She pulled out a little box "Naruto I want you to…" she was too late. Naruto and Kyuubi had already disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Where are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked himself '_Itachi said something about saving Uzumaki, but what could he mean? Is he talking about the Hokage? In any case, if I have any hopes of beating Orochimaru, I'm going to have to find Naruto.' _

Not much hope of that. Sasuke had absolutely no idea which way Naruto's chakra signature was, and as soon as he had a lock on it, he would use that technique of his fathers.

Sasuke felt something, a tremor. "Someone is fighting over there, and it's a big fight too. I'd better go check it out." He said running in that direction.

"Kushina!" Arashi said trying to talk to his wife. "It's me, Arashi!" It was no use; she kept attacking him with no retaliation. Arashi didn't want to attack her. In fact he didn't think he could.

"It's no use Arashi, she is under my control." Kazuma said, "No matter what you say, she will ignore and attack."

Arashi growled he had no idea what to do. If he attacked her, she would get hurt, if he didn't, he would. Either way, he couldn't do anything.

Arashi dodged all he could. But knowing Kushina, she was a master at all sorts of tricks. Even now she was so unpredictable to Arashi, even back when, he couldn't tell what her main fighting style was, she changed so periodically that it was impossible to tell what was her strong point and what was her weak point. At one point she's using nothing but kunai, then she's using illusions, then she fights with her feet, then using fire style, then water.

'_Damn, I'm her husband for crying out loud! I should know much more about her than………that couldn't work could it?' _He asked himself.

She went right on attacking him. Every move different from the last. Arashi dodged all he could and waited. "There!" he used his Yellow Flash and sped under Kushina's legs, it made her kimono flash up.

"Whoo, black ones today Kushina-chan?! Naughty girl." Arashi yelled out

Kushina was red in the face. To say she was mad would be a horrible understatement. "Uzumaki you pervert!!!" she came at him and slapped him across the field. He went flying until he hit the ground.

He had his finger in the air "…Totally…worth it!" he said from under the rubble.

Kushina didn't understand. Why did she react that way? Why did she slap him like that? Why did she call him a pervert?

"Impossible…" Kazuma said befuddled. "How did she act of her own accord?!"

Arashi started laughing, "No matter what you do to her mind, she's still the Kushina I know and love." He said "She will still act the same way she did back then. She will still have her impulses. And more importantly, she's still a tsundere!"

"Tsu…Tsundere?" Kushina said wondering to herself where she's heard that phrase before.

"_You're such a tsundere Kushina-chan." Said a faceless boy nonchalantly._

…

"_They'll be regretting taking those pictures thanks to our little tsundere teammate." Said the faceless boy_

"_Who are you calling little?" said a younger Kushina._

"_See, Tsundere" he said_

_"Tsundere, that's the perfect way to describe Kushina-chan." Kazuma _

_"You see, that's what I said, she's like the perfect example of Tsundere." Said the faceless boy_

_Kushina laughed "I guess you guys are right, I kinda am a Tsundere."_

_"Okay, would you all stop saying Tsundere?"_

"Who…Who is that?" She asked herself. "Tsun…Tsun…dere… dere? Why… why am I a Tsundere?" She grasped her head "Who am I?!"

"She's regaining consciousness?" Kazuma said astounded. No one has ever broken his mind control.

"Where are you?" She asked almost crying "Where are you? Where are you? I'm scared… I… don't know… where I am… Where are you… Arashi?!"

"Kushina." He said appearing next to her. "I'm here. Don't worry"

"Where…Am.. I can't…Gyaaaah!!!" She screamed out lashing every which way. She was in tremendous pain.

Kazuma had his hand up "You will never be free."

"Kazu! Stop! Can't you see she's in pain?!" Arashi yelled

His words meant nothing to Kazuma. But something strange happened. As he saw Kushina crying out in pain, he didn't know why but, he stopped.

"Kazu?"

"S-stop with that infernal NICKNAME!!!" He yelled out "IT'S MAKING ME CRAZY! WHY DO YOU THINK THERE'S ANY CHANCE OF ME GOING BACK WITH YOU?!!! I AM NO LONGER YOUR BROTHER! THE BROTHER YOU KNEW IS DEAD! HE'S FUCKING DEAD YOU FOOL!!! I AM NO LONGER PART OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!!"

"But you are Kazu. You are still my brother. You are still part of team Ikazuchi (thunder). You remember? All three of us made that name. You, me and Kushina are still teammates, no matter what." Arashi said calmly "I don't know I can bring you back I know I can, you are still Kazuma Uzumaki inside. You are still a kage bunshin twin."

"Don't fool me brother!" Kazuma yelled

"You see? Inside you still consider me your brother!" Arashi said, Arashi held out his hand. "Come back with me Kazuma."

"No, I am no longer your brother! What will it take you to realize this you idiot?!" Kazuma screamed "The name Kazuma Uzumaki means nothing to me!"

"I can tell when your lying Kazu. We're brothers, I know when your lying. Every time you've said Kazuma Uzumaki means nothing to me, You were lying." Arashi said "That's why I still call you Kazuma. I will never call you Pein because of that."

"Then I will just have to kill you to make you realize." Kazuma said creating a sword out of a Rasengan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Hinata, you're falling behind." Kiba said looking back.

Hinata still kept the box she was going to give to Naruto next to her heart. "Sorry, I just…"

"Go on, Hinata-chan," Gaara said with a smile.

"Uh… huh?" Hinata asked she had no idea what he was talking about.

"We all know you want to go, so just go." Neji said "Be with Naruto."

"Just promise you'll stay safe." Shino said.

"But… I never…" Hinata started

"But you were thinking it. That thing you've been trying to give Naruto, you've never let your grip off of it." Shikamaru said "Go on, who needs you along anyway." He said winking briefly to tell he was kidding.

Hinata smiled "Thank you guys. Be sure to take care of the village." She said "And stay safe!" Hinata ran into the other direction

"Back at ya Hinata!" Tenten yelled

"Make sure that knucklehead comes back with you!" Ino yelled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baki," Temari said "I've made contact with Skikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. After, Gaara, along with the rest, led them to find Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." She said

"Very well," Baki said "what's their ETA?"

"Most likely 30 minutes." Temari said

"Good, I want you to take two jounin to the last place you saw Gaara." Baki said

"…Wait, you want me to go back from where I just was?" Temari said.

"Correct, you must take Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha the last known direction of the chunin and genin that were sent out." Baki said

Kakashi and Obito were behind her.

"So, we ready?" Kakashi asked as his eye was smiling.

"Yes sir." Temari said

"Good, there's no time to waste. Sensei needs us." Obito said

Temari and the two jounin jumped on her fan and took off.

Arashi and Kazuma were both fighting. Well more like Kazuma flew into a rage and Arashi is defending.

"Fight me!" Kazuma yelled

"No!" Arashi yelled back "I'm not going to fight you until you admit you are my brother! And fight me like one!"

"Why should I lie?!" Kazuma yelled

"You won't!" Arashi said "Why are you acting like this Kazuma?! What got into you all those years ago?!" Arashi asked still dodging all of his brother's attacks

"You should never have been Hokage!" Kazuma yelled "You should have never taken it upon yourself to be a leader of a village!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! If I didn't, then Orochimaru would have!" Arashi said "We both agreed the village would have crumbled under his rule!"

"What are you talking about?! It was between me and you!" Kazuma said "I…I remember losing."

"No, you and Kushina were up in the stands cheering me on with chikan-senin. Remember, you said Jiraiya was telling what Tsunade told him, Kushina was pregnant! You were the one who told me afterwards." Arashi said

"You lie!" Kazuma said

"No, Kushina told me afterward, you practically thought up his name." Arashi said "Chikan Senin's character, he was a brave ninja that fought valiantly through any obstacle. He named him Naruto!"

"Naruto…" Kazuma said "Why… why do I remember that name?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Whoo! Go Arashi-kuuuun!!" Kushina yelled out_

"_Come on bro! Beat that crossdresser!" Kazuma yelled out _

"_Hey, that crossdresser is still my teammate." Jiraiya said_

"_Your point?" Kazuma asked "I'm just kiddin' sensei." _

"_So, what do you think is a good name for the character in my story?" Jiraiya asked _

"_Hmm, I dunno something cool like Kamina!" Kazuma suggested_

"_Kamina? Sound's interesting, but not what I'm looking for. What else ya got?" Jiraiya asked_

"_Ooh how about Shuji?" Kazuma suggested _

"_Nah, too much." Jiraiya said_

"_How about Minato?" Kazuma asked _

"_Hmm sounds familiar but no." Jiraiya said _

"_I got it! The most epic name in the world! Naruto!" Kazuma said with gusto. _

_Everyone around him was silent. _

"_What?" _

"_That's the most stupidest name in the whole world! Who's gonna be named after a noodle you find in ramen?!" Jiraiya said_

"_I like it." Kushina said "If I have a kid someday, I'm gonna name him that." She said jokingly_

"_Come on, lighten up Kushina-chan." Instinctively he covered his head._

"_Huh?" _

"_Sorry, force of habit." Kazuma said_

"_Speaking of which, Kushina, I have good news for you… ………"_

…………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I… I did… I said that! But…I instinctively remember fighting you!" Kazuma said

"You didn't fight me, Orochimaru…" It just came to him "Come out of hiding Orochimaru!"

It took a second and Arashi heard a low foul chuckling.

"I'm surprised it took you so long Arashi." Said a voice

"Yeah, I knew it." Arashi said, "I knew there was a reason why Kazuma changed so much. It was because he was manipulated by you!"

Orochimaru appeared in his usual purple and white robes. "Now I find Kazuma is no more than a nuisance now." Orochimaru charged at Kazuma and sliced through his stomach. Arashi didn't know what happened before it was too late. Kazuma fell to the ground.

"K-Kazu… KAZUMA!!!" Arashi yelled

Orochimaru laughed loudly, "You're next Arashi."

Sasuke heard a loud chuckling, one he could never forget. "I've found you Orochimaru!" Sasuke wasted no time in speeding up.

'_Itachi…You and our clan will finally be avenged by the true murderer!'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's there!" Naruto said

"**I'm going back Naruto, you might need my power." **Kyuubi said

"Thanks Kyu," Naruto said

Kyuubi disappeared in a dark red chakra. As he did, Naruto's eyes turned dark red and his whiskers got fiercer.

"I'm coming dad!"

"Naruto-chan, I'm coming" Hinata said to herself holding the box closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you Orochimaru!" Arashi yelled "You… you have caused so many problems in this world already! You've not only tried to take my village, but created a village just to make yourself more powerful!" Arashi yelled "I can't take it anymore! You have caused not only my family concerning my brother, my wife, and my son, insurmountable pain but you have caused the same for the family I have in the village! Every single ninja that has been trained here, under my watch you have caused anguish and despair!! I cannot allow you to continue living any longer! You are a traitor of the leaf village and of the entire ninja community!!! Not only that you are a disgrace! Controlling others to do your own bidding is the most disgraceful thing I have ever heard of!!"

Orochimaru laughed "Disgrace means nothing when you are ruler of everything. I want every single village under my control. Everyone to fall under my control! And thanks to your foolish brother, I am able to do this!" Orochimaru said. He took out a glowing yellow paper. A paper that had Kazuma Uzumaki scribbled on it. He ripped it in half; the glow faded and receded back into his sleeve.

"Orochimaru, I once revered you for your constant perseverance and above par skills. But now, I have but the utmost hatred for you!" Arashi created the same sword that Kazuma did, and charged at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru flicked it away and stabbed Arashi as well.

"For every person under my control, I receive their power when I release them. I have the power of Itachi Uchiha and now that of Kazuma Uzumaki." Orochimaru chuckled

"D-damn you." Arashi fell

Orochimaru unsheathed his blade to finally kill Arashi. Just as he was going to thrust down, but a yellow flash blinded him.

A spiky haired boy appeared with Arashi over his shoulders.

"…Na…Naruto" Arashi said weakly "You shouldn't have come."

"I wanted to, Kyu told me everything. How Pein is your brother, Kazuma, that you were gonna sacrifice yourself." Naruto said

"That… loudmouth demon…" Arashi said "I knew I shoulda… kept his mouth sealed."

"So, the nine tails shows himself." Orochimaru said

"Shut your trap Orochimaru." Naruto said, Naruto looked around at the scene. A man in a cloak who looked a lot like his dad, he thought this was Kazuma, and a young woman with red hair. "Who's the girl? His partner?"

"Yeah, and… she's your mom Naruto; She's Kushina. She was under control." Arashi struggled to talk

"My…Mom?" Naruto was stunned. There was no mistaking it, it was the woman he saw in the Uzumaki compound.

"Stay here dad." Naruto said

"So, let us see if the Nine Tails is worthy to become part of my power!" Orochimaru smiled as he licked his sword.

Naruto glowed a blood red and spouted three tails. His eyes turned to slits and his canines enlarged. He grew claws sharper than the strongest metals. Naruto dropped to the floor and looked up.

"**Time for you to die Orochimaru."** Naruto said plainly

Naruto ran toward Orochimaru and barraged him with claw attack after claw attack. Orochimaru blocked everything, almost like he knew what attack Naruto was going to use before he did. Naruto used all he could with what he had. Used kunai, but were useless, in fact all tools were. Nothing even got close to him. Everything Naruto tried felt like it was in vain. He wasn't even sure the Rasengan would be enough anymore. No he was sure the original Rasengan would do nothing. Everything Naruto tried was either dodged to leave ruin in the place it was in, or blocked with no damage to Orochimaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi crawled to his brother; he saw where Orochimaru had cut him. And felt the wound.

"Thank god, for his crappy aim." Arashi said head down.

"You…you're telling me bro." Kazuma said weakly

"Hey, there's the Kazu, I know." Arashi said smiling. "How've you been bro?"

"Completely helpless because I was controlled by a crossdressing pedophile for fourteen years."

"Sooo bad then huh?" Arashi joked trying to sit up against a rock. "How's the wound?"

"Not bad, I've had worse." Kazuma said taking off his cloak to get a better look. "Hey, where's Kushina?"

"She's over there. She should be better in a while." Arashi said

"Yeah, sorry about the whole, controlling your wife and pitting her against you thing." Kazuma said

"Ah no worries." Arashi said

Kushina stirred and got herself up.

"Hah! That doctor is a quack! Said I wouldn't be able to move afterwar… where am I?" Kushina asked

"Does she not remember anything?" Arashi asked

"Nope, nothing since that day." Kazuma said "For her time stopped. That's why she looks like she hasn't aged any, and why I haven't. Orochimaru's jutsu, a failed project. Said it would keep only those he controls young, not himself. But… that doesn't explain why you're still young."

"Well, I've been dead for twelve years. And I was brought back with the undead resurrection." Arashi explained

"Sounds reasonable. To think; Orochimaru is the cause of all this, yet… If it wasn't for him, I'd still be under his control, you'd be dead and Kushina under mine." Kazuma said

"You're right." Arashi said "Hey Kushina! We're over here!" Arashi waved

Kushina recognized the voice

"Hey Arashi… where's the baby?" She asked

Arashi pointed up.

Kushina was confused, how could a newly born child be in the air? She looked up and saw a small version of Arashi fighting a legendary sennin

"Is… is that…"

Arashi nodded "It's Naruto. Congratulations, Kushina, you are a Mom."

"How long was I out?" Kushina asked noticing the boy was only a couple of years younger than her.

"Hey, Kushina?" Kazuma said

"Huh?" Kushina looked "Kazu! You're back!"

"Yeah, but… we're kinda bleeding to death here, so if you would?" Kazuma asked

"Oh!" Kushina muffled her scream. "I swear you boys are always getting hurt. You're lucky I participated in that idea of Tsunade's or you two would have been dead long ago." She pulled back her sleeves and worked on Arashi first.

"Ahhh That's my girl. I've missed you for sooooo long!" Arashi said hugging her

"Give me a break, it was only a day." Kushina said blushing

"For you it was a day, for me it was an eternity!" Arashi said

Kushina laughed it off and started healing Kazuma as she was done with Arashi.

"Don't move for a while guys, you're not fully healed yet. I'd be surprised of you guys could even..."

Both Kazuma and Arashi tried to get up but fell right back down.

"What did I just say?!!!" Kushina yelled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at a loss.

"It's no use demon, you have no power here. I have the power of the greatest ninjas in the world! I have the power of Kazuma Uzumaki, I have the power of countless clans! More importantly, I have the power of every Akatsuki member! Hidan," he ripped a paper that had his name. "Kakuzu," again another similar paper. "Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and Itachi Uchiha!"

"You have the power of Itachi Uchiha, huh?" said a voice

A chirping sound could be heard through the woods. Then a blue light slashed Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked to see who it was that slashed him, and saw a spiky haired boy with a blue sword in hand.

"Then this should be fun." Sasuke said

"Ahh, Sasuke. It seems you've found me." Orochimaru said, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "How's that mark I gave you?" he appeared next to Sasuke.

"Gone, I didn't like how it looked." Sasuke said

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru yelled "What do you mean my mark is gone?! How could you have destroyed my mark?!"

"That's none of your business, what matters is, you were controlling Itachi, You are the true masochist of my clan." Sasuke said, "For that I will kill you."

"Try it Uchiha." Orochimaru said

"Naruto! Stay out of this fight, do you understand?!" Sasuke yelled

"**No! He's hurt my family too! He tried to kill my Dad!!" **Naruto yelled

"He has killed my entire family!" Sasuke yelled

"**This is my fight too Teme!!" **Naruto yelled

"I know it is, but for now, I want you to stay out. I don't know if I can control this attack just yet." Sasuke said

Naruto hesitated for a second than went back to his regular form and used the yellow flash to get out of the way.

"Orochimaru, prepare for this." Sasuke held his mother's sword high in the air. A gigantic storm cloud formed over Sasuke.

"What is this?!" Orochimaru didn't know what the hell was happening. Lightning struck every which way, and Sasuke's blade was the cause of it.

All forms of lightning entered Sasuke's sword. "This… is the true Raikiri!" He brought the sword down. And slashed it through the air, a bolt followed it's path. He went for Orochimaru with the sword and crashed with his hand.

"You think this will harm me?" Orochimaru asked smugly

"No, but this will." Sasuke said the sword created a blast that slashed straight through Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's face froze, he had been cut in two.

His body fell to the floor. Halfway, he was charred on both sides.

"Die in agony Orochimaru." Sasuke said

As Sasuke said that, his sword turned black and crumbled in his hands. "My mother's sword. I guess I won't be needing it anymore, knowing she's resting in piece now."

Orochimaru chuckled.

Sasuke looked back and saw his top half come after him with a sword. He barely dodged it.

"How?!!!"

"The powers of Hidan's immortality." Orochimaru explained. "The regeneration powers of Zetsu."

His body returned to one.

" The eyes of Itachi." his eyes glowed a light red, not sharingan but to Sasuke it was just as dangerous.

"Naruto! Tagout!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto jumped from where he was and activated three-tailed form again.

"He's stronger than before. He's utilizing their powers now." Sasuke said

"**Yeah, I figured. What do we do?" **Naruto asked

"We have to find his weakness. Find something that will harm him." Sasuke explained

"**Fine." **Naruto said

Sasuke rushed forward and unleashed a gokyakyu. Orochimaru had blown through it. Naruto tried using his Kage Bunshin for a barrage attack, but Orochimaru had destroyed each one that came his way. Not one got close. Sasuke activated the Magenkyo Sharingan to use attacks from previous battles, Lee's taijutsu did nothing since he couldn't get close to him, He tried to use Ameterasu which he saw Itachi use, it was ineffective, he even tried using attacks he's only seen once, such as the Water Dragon from Zabuza. But all fell through. Naruto used the speed and power he received from Kyuubi's chakra, every attack was devastating only to the battlefield. Orochimaru was still unscathed. Both of them were running out of options. Orochimaru would soon start attacking them. Sasuke still tried every attack he has learned over the years, from Fire style, to Earth, Wind, Water, attacks he's never even learned properly.

Naruto knew and he knew Sasuke knew that they were outmatched. Summons would be a waste, Ninjutsu takes up too much chakra, genjutsu would most likely be broken and Taijutsu was not possible. Naruto knew there was one attack he had to try.

Sasuke knew and he knew Naruto knew that they couldn't beat him with his power. The dragon couldn't do much in this situation, Ninjutsu was almost an impossibility at this point, Genjutsu couldn't be performed, and taijutsu wasn't doing much of anything. Sasuke knew there was one attack he had to try.

"Chidori!"

"**Rasengan!"**

Both orbs slammed into Orochimaru's stomach. As they did, they touched for one moment and exploded. All three went flying.

Naruto reverted back to his normal form and was passed out, Sasuke had as well. Orochimaru however had been hurt but was still walking toward the two boys.

"You two… have been a thorn in my side for long enough!" he said taking his sword out. "I'll kill you first Uzumaki! That damned fox has been a nuisance from the beginning." He ran at the fallen Naruto sword in hand. "Die Uzumaki!!!"

As he brought his sword down, he noticed, he hadn't stabbed him. Someone was over him protecting him from harm.

Naruto stirred and saw a shadow over him. He didn't want to believe it…

"Na… Naruto…" said the voice of the person, "I… I'm sorry."

The body of the person fell on Naruto. Naruto's eyes were filled with tears. It was, as he feared.

"Hi…Hinata…" Naruto said shaking. It was her, she had got in the way of the sword. "Please… don't die!"

He got to his knees as he laid her on the ground. The stab went straight through her heart. Her closed eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't die! Don't DIE!!!" Naruto pleaded. But it was too late. Hinata was dead.

It was just as in his dreams. Him crying over a dead Hinata holding her in his arms. A figure of darkness laughing madly. Naruto dropped his grasp on Hinata.

"You… **You Asshole! **I'm…**G-gonna kill you! OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!" **Naruto had gone from a regular ninja to a roaring beast with eight tails.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nxh592:… next time, Chapter 16: Vengence, stay tuned.**


	16. Vengeance

Chapter 16: Vengeance

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nxh592: read the story**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto had absorbed almost all of the powers of Kyuubi into his body, he still retained his body in shape and face, but everything was covered in a blood red aura. His hair had grown spikier and his eyes were now slits. Eight real tails trailed behind him instead of ones manifested through chakra. He had grown to a full-bodied eighteen-year-old man and had grown muscles that had proportioned to the size of his body.

Naruto went charging at Orochimaru with all the rage behind him. Every attack created a shockwave of power. Each blow made an impact. Each blow went straight through Orochimaru; he just regenerated what he had lost. Every impact had a slower healing time. Each time Orochimaru was getting weaker. Orochimaru went on the offensive and tried to slash at the monster that was now Naruto. The sword was so strong it sliced off an arm. But the Kyuubi's chakra just regenerated the arm from nothing. Each time Orochimaru tried to slash, it healed instantly. He had no time to create a jutsu, no time to retaliate when he dug his claws into his body. Naruto was now all but immortal. A being that could not be stopped.

Orochimaru threw away his sword finding it useless. "Fine then, Fox. Behold the true power of the Akatsuki! The greatest ninjas of all! Power of the sennin! The power I have manifested over fifty years!

Orochimaru was transforming into something inhuman. Something that could never be imagined even in the darkest and evilest of dreams. It was tall it was pale, it slithered on the floor with great power, it had mixed facial figures, red, yellow and black hair, blood red eyes, gills on each end. It had been created into something that never should be.

"Prepare, Demon! You are about to face a true demon! From the depths of hell itself!"

Naruto didn't even flinch. He looked at the monstrous form and charged straight at it.

The monster had created a weapon out of his hand and slammed it at Naruto.

Naruto clawed it and broke through Orochimaru's hand and started a barrage of fists to the face. Naruto had been in the air punching him so many times you would think he was gliding through the air. In reality he was using the yellow flash one after another so quickly he was glowing yellow and blood red. Every attack had gone through Orochimaru and healed just as fast as Naruto's.

Naruto was now creating clones with the same power and hurting him with 10 identical demons. But it seemed he was doing nothing but making holes and refilling them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is that?" Obito asked looking at the huge white figure

"Either it's a Halloween costume gone wrong or we're in serious trouble!" Temari said

"Temari, that's far enough. Go back to Konoha." Kakashi said jumping off the fan

"See, ya kid. Thanks for the lift." Obito said after following him.

Temari wasted no time getting out of there. She didn't want to know what that thing was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke had regained consciousness. First thing he noticed, was there was something wet under him.

'_Blood, I don't feel like I'm bleeding. Then who…'_ he looked to his side, there he saw Hinata with a huge hole in her stomach.

He shot up and looked for someone to help her. He saw in the corner, a girl not much older than him, and two guys on the ground who looked identical.

"Hey! Arashi! I need some help!" Sasuke yelled realizing who one of them was.

The girl came over with great speed.

"What is it?" The girl asked

"M-my friend is wounded badly." Sasuke said hesitating a little seeing she had an Akatsuki robe on.

She looked at the girl at his side. "I see, I'll look at her."

"So, tell me, who are you?" Sasuke asked

She looked up for a second, "My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? What are you, Naruto's sister?" Sasuke asked

"Such a little charmer, no I'm his mother." Kushina said

Sasuke didn't believe her for a second.

She tried closing the wound up as much as she could; looking for a heartbeat, or a pulse.

She got up and shook her head. "I think…she's gone."

"That's what I thought, so that's why… Naruto's lost it." Sasuke said

"Is this… his girlfriend?" Kushina asked

Sasuke nodded

"I'll still try. Just go help my son." Kushina said utilizing her healing jutsu again.

"Right, easier said than done." Sasuke said looking at the blood red demon and the great white monstrosity.

"You wanna switch?" Kushina said with her hands on the bloody Hyuuga.

"No no, I'm good." Sasuke said thinking to himself _'That's Naruto's mother alright'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto still hacked into Orochimaru with no signs of weakening. Every shot would have killed any human. Every shot was blasted everything that was in its way. But the white beast reformed what he lost instantly.

"**It's no use you fool! Nothing you try can harm me! Nothing!" **Orochimaru yelled

Naruto didn't even listen he still tried anything he could. Doppelgangers, Yellow Flash barrages, Rasengan, he even tried using all three together, and still nothing.

"**Stay calm, find a weakness."** Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind, now in demon form.

"I know, I want to find it and kill him." Naruto said

"**No one kills our friends." **Kyuubi said

"No one destroys our village." Naruto said

"**Not without fighting us!" **Both said

Naruto had created six clones, and each created a blood red Rasengan and fused them together. Each of the three Rasengan was close to being pitch black.

"Rasengan blast!"

Each one exploded on Orochimaru and each one tore through Orochimaru. It looked as though he split cleanly in half. The white mass shook and reformed. Orochimaru now looked irritated. He started swinging his tail to try and crush Naruto, but Naruto still dodged it with ease. It seemed that the Rasengan created a reaction with Orochimaru. He was now trying harder to smash Naruto. He was now on the offensive. Naruto's attacks were still ineffective, as were Orochimaru's. Each blow to each other blasted away anything in its path but both regenerated so fast, it didn't matter. This was a true battle of two immortals. All forms of jutsu were considered useless. All forms of tricks were null. This was now a battle of fists.

"**You can't keep fighting like this Fox!" **Orochimaru said **"You have to run out of energy soon!"**

Naruto looked at the monster **"Don't count on it, I'll fight you through the millennia."**

"**Suit yourself!" ** The demon came charging at him. Sasuke intervened with a Chidori. The white beast shook as he was harmed for a second.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" Sasuke yelled at the demonic Naruto not knowing if he could hear him or not. Naruto nodded. "I think if we both attack together, we have a chance!"

Naruto nodded again. **"Let's beat him Sasuke."**

Both Naruto and Sasuke had both started attacking Naruto with his claws, Sasuke with his fire. Sasuke wondered if they were doing anything. Naruto didn't care, he wanted to slash him as much as he could. Try any type of attack he thought would work. Both knew that explosives and knives were all but useless. And trying anything with illusions was even more useless at this point.

Both Sasuke and Naruto backed away

"**Sasuke, notice something?" **Naruto asked

"No, have you?" Sasuke asked

"There has been one attack that has seriously harmed him from each of us."

"For me, it's been the Chidori." Sasuke realized

"**And for me, it's been the Rasengan." **Naruto said "**Let's try using only those two attacks."**

"Fine!" Sasuke said charging it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There she is! Hey, Temari!" Gaara yelled

In the sky was her fan and she looked in their direction.

"Well, there you guys are." Temari said once they had all stopped

"What's up? I thought you would have reported back to Baki now." Kankuro asked

"I did, I had to bring two jounin to the fight." Temari explained

"Yeah, kinda figured someone would have to be there to help." Gaara said

"But I've been tracking a presence this way." Temari said "Maybe two."

"Who is it?" Ino asked

"Dunno, but let's find out." Temari said

Everyone followed Temari as she followed the signature. It wasn't long before two people came into view.

"It's Sakura!" Lee said

"But who's that half dead guy she's holding?" Shikamaru asked

"It could be Sasuke." Gaara said

"No this guy's bigger than Sasuke." Shino said

They all landed in front of Sakura.

Sakura was happy to see them. "Everyone!"

"So it was you I was sensing." Temari said

"Who is this Sakura?" Kiba asked

"Don't be saying your cheating on Sasuke now." Ino said

Sakura laughed "Funny Ino," she said "He's Sasuke's brother."

"Brother?" Neji asked, "I didn't know Sasuke had a brother."

There was silence.

"Am I the only one who knew about this? I've heard that so many times. Anyway, I need to get back to the village. He's hurt badly." Sakura said

"Get on, it'll be faster this way." Gaara said creating a platform of sand.

"Okay," Sakura put Itachi down onto the sand. "Ino, help me out." Sakura said tying back her hair.

Ino did the same and stepped onto the sand.

"You fast Gaara?" Sakura asked

"Sure am." Gaara said

"Full speed then." Sakura said

"Okay, hang on to whatever you can." Gaara said as the mass of sand blasted forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blasts of red and blue crossed each other, as they were each hitting the hideous beast. Each doing at least some damage to it. The little bit of damage they were doing wasn't enough. Both of them had only done so minimal damage that it was almost ineffective after awhile. Soon Sasuke had used all he could.

"Na…Naruto, I'm reaching my limit here. I launched twenty of the Chidori and that's well over my regular limit." Sasuke said

"**I know, you rest for a while Sasuke. Get back to 100 percent. I'll hold him off." **Naruto said

"Fine." Sasuke said sitting down catching his breath. Naruto went straight back to the battle not stopping for one minute.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Heh, damn it Naruto." He said to himself "You've gotten so strong since our fight at the chunin exams. I can't believe you're still that same idiot I once knew. One that charges in without thinking. Reminds me of the fight with Haku."

"All you did was yell out, you gave away your position right away."

"_Hey you! It's time I kicked your ass!" Naruto said with his finger pointed outwards._

"I thought you were an idiot for doing that. Even more when you got in the line of battle."

"_Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto said _

_Sasuke's plan to destroy it from the outside had gone to shreds. _

"_What the hell are you doing here Dobe!" Sasuke yelled out._

"But in the end, you were the one who ended it. I would have never beaten him with the power I had. You showed even more at the chunin exams. When Orochimaru attacked us, you were the only one who wasn't daunted by him."

"Boy, why are you not afraid?" Said the man with a torn face

_Naruto laughed "Why should I be afraid of you?" _

"But what amazed me the most is your fight with Gaara. It was then I knew you were better than me. Because even though he was an enemy, you treated him like a friend"

_"G…Gaara" Naruto said weakenily "I…I wanna thank you, you showed what I could have been if I didn't have my friends, a blood-thirsty monster. I understand you more than anybody. You were despised, you didn't know what to do, but when you found something, you went headfirst. I chose to be respected, you chose to be feared, to be honest, you and me are the same." Gaara took a look back._

_"You're welcome." That's what Gaara said when he left the leaf village._

"The thing is, I'm not jealous or angry that you're better. It just means that I have to catch up." Sasuke said standing up getting another chidori ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt it. A strong source of chakra behind him. If he didn't know who it was, he would have turned back and have been distracted for a moment. Naruto jumped out of the way. Just as he did, Sasuke appeared where he was.

"Chidori!"

A blast of electricity literally blew Orochimaru into pieces.

"That one… was for Itachi." Sasuke said panting heavily.

He fell back again.

"**Sasuke… that would have killed any mortal man, no doubt." **Naruto said

Sasuke got back up. "But we're not dealing with a mortal man are we?"

"**No,"**

Orochimaru reformed and writhed. Something caught Sasuke's eye when he was pulling himself together. In the middle of the beast was a woman. Orochimaru growled while he returned to his monstrous form.

"**Both of you… You'll both die now. I'm tired of playing you're pitiful games." ** Orochimaru yelled in anger.

"Naruto, did you see that?" Sasuke asked

Naruto nodded **"It's where his chakra core should be. It's his real body."**

Naruto and Sasuke felt someone's chakra behind them.

"Flames of hell!"

"Lightning Blade!"

Orochimaru had now two holes in his stomach. One scorching with white fire, the other burns from electricity.

One of the people the boys recognized. It was their sensei Kakashi Hatake, the other was a man was in Akatsuki robes.

"Sorry we're a little late." Kakashi said as his eyes smiled

"We were held up by this green cannibal." The man said

Sasuke noticed something.

"That eye. You're an Uchiha." Sasuke said

"Obito Uchiha, good to meet ya cousin."

The white figure roared loudly.

"**Sensei, go help my Dad. We'll take care of this." **Naruto said

"Naruto, don't be foolish, We're here to help y-"

"-I'm sorry Sensei. This is a matter we have to settle." Sasuke said

Both Naruto and Sasuke stood and walked toward Orochimaru.

"Those boys. When did they surpass their sensei?" Kakashi said

"They have a fire in their eye. There's no stopping them." Obito said

"Well, lets go help our sensei then." Kakashi said

Both of them walked over to their sensei.

"Well, looks like my students are here to help their dear old master!" Arashi said once he saw the two.

"Kazuma, you back with us?" Obito asked

"Sure am. That headache is long gone." Kazuma said

"Where's Kushina?" Obito asked

"Sasuke asked for help, so she's over there still. Dunno what she's doing." Arashi said

"I'll check." Kakashi said going over, the first thing he saw was Hinata on the ground.

"Lady Kushina!" Kakashi yelled as he landed

"Kakashi, it's good to see you again." Kushina said not picking up her head.

"What happened to her?" Kakashi asked

"Sliced through the chest. I'm still seeing if I can put her in a sustained state, but it's not going well." Kushina said

"Is this why Naruto is…"

"Yes, no doubt my son cares about her very much." Kushina said

"What about sensei and Kazuma?" Kakashi asked

"They're fine, they just didn't follow directions. They'll be able to walk in a little while." Kushina said "It's still no good."

"Is she still alive?" Kakashi asked

"That's the thing that's bugging me the most. She should be dead from such a mortal wound, but she's hanging on by less of a thread." Kushina said "I'm trying to get her back, but she can only hang on for so long before…"

"I know," Kakashi said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke were trying desperately to come up with a plan. Both blasted numerous holes of Orochimaru off but before they could get to the middle, the wound closed.

"We know what we have to do, but we can't get it done." Sasuke scowled "How can we get to he center?"

"**Keep blasting 'till we see an opening. If that doesn't work, keep blasting." **Naruto said

"You're a methodical man Naruto." Sasuke said blasting another Chidori to Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru himself was blasting a purple fireball every so often to keep them off of him. Naruto was hit once and it disintegrated him, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi's power helping him, he would have been dead on the spot. Sasuke knew if the fireball touched him, he wouldn't be so lucky.

Naruto didn't even flinch when he was hit, he blasted through whatever hit him and crossed Orochimaru's torso again. Sasuke had made sure he didn't get hit and matched Naruto's speed with his Mangenkyo Sharingan. Both boys fought as though they weren't human. Both crossed each other in perfect harmony. It was like watching a masterpiece.

"We got to do something to keep that hole open." Sasuke said "We need something strong."

"**Sasuke, I can summon Gamabunta. But he can't hold it alone!" **Naruto said

"Fine, then I'll summon Shenryu! He can help." Sasuke said "Ready?" Sasuke said taking out his scroll

"**Ready!" **

"Kichiyose no Jutsu!"

"Kichiyose no Jutsu!"

Both a giant toad and a giant dragon appeared in the battlefield.

"**Bunta! Tear and hold!" **Naruto yelled

"Shen, you do the same!" Sasuke yelled as well

"**Roger!"** Gamabunta's gigantic sword sliced through the tissue surrounding Orochimaru.

Shenryu grabbed one side and Gamabunta quickly grabbed the other.

"Go for it!" Shenryu yelled

Naruto charged his Rasengan and Sasuke his Chidori. Both charged in and slammed their attacks into Orochimaru's body.

The middle body didn't move. But the boys could hear a shriek of pain like one they've never heard before.

"Damn, it didn't kill him." Sasuke said

"Of course not. Did you really think it was that easy?" Naruto said

Sasuke chuckled "Not really, I guess."

"**We need something with a little more power." **Naruto said thinking it over

Sasuke smiled like he figured it all out. "Naruto… The Rasengan and the Chidori are the only thing we have that can hurt it truly, right?"

"Right"

"What if we were to mix them? The techniques I mean." Sasuke said

"**Mix them? It causes it to explode." **

"What if we were to form it from the beginning? We never tried that." Sasuke said

"**It's last resort and were out of options, lets try it." **

Both boys stood side to side holding one arm out each. As they did, they felt a power. A great and strong power in-between them even before they initiated their jutsu. As they both started, they felt the power grow and take form. A gigantic purple ball spiraling in the air as electric sparks shone of them.

"Orochimaru…"

"**You have taken your last life!" **

"You can harm no one any longer!"

"**With this Jutsu…"**

"We will avenge all the lives you have controlled and taken!"

"**This is for Hinata."**

"This is for Itachi!"

"**We will end your so called reign!" **

"With this Jutsu…"

"We will End This!"

"**We will End This!" **

"Rasen-"

"**-Chissen-"**

"**Tori!"**

"Tori!"

"One thousand spiraling birds!"

"**One thousand spiraling birds!"**

Both boys ran at the woman who was in the middle. The woman whose body now belonged to Orochimaru. They both slammed the purple sphere in the middle of the beast. The woman now shook in pain. Purple blood ran through its body. The white monstrosity fell apart as the body holding it together disintegrated more and more. It was clear. Orochimaru had a fear in his eyes as he saw the flash of red and blue fly past him. It was his first and last time he felt truly afraid. He had no plan for this. He had no tricks that he could pull. He was dead.

Both of the boys breathed heavily. Both were to say the least, piss tired.

Both fell to the floor as Shenryu and Gamabunta disappeared fulfilling their duties.

"I fucking hate snakes." Sasuke said

"**You said it." **Naruto said

Sasuke tried to get up, but fell back again in fatigue.

"Here, let me help you up."

"Yeah, thanks Sakura." Sasuke said until he noticed "-Sakura?"

Sakura had her hand held out.

"Geez, Sasuke. I told you to be careful." Sakura said

"Well I'm not one to listen very well." Sasuke said

"Let me heal you. Naruto, I'll do you afterwar-"

"**-I'm fine**" Naruto said limping in the opposite direction

"Was it something I said?" Sakura wondered.

"No, it's just…Hinata." Sasuke said

Naruto didn't care if every bone in his body was broken, he had to see her. He had to see if she was okay. He saw the tree where she fell. His dad, Kazuma, his sensei and his mother were surrounding her.

"Naruto…I…I couldn't…"

He wasn't listening to anyone. He saw her and his knees collapsed at her side. Running his fingers at the slash. He still didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe she was dead. That he couldn't hug her anymore, couldn't laugh with her anymore, tell jokes to her. He didn't want it to be true. Naruto closed his eyes and hoped when he opened them, it was all a bad dream.

"**You can still save her." **Kyuubi said

This caught Naruto's attention. "How? How can I save her?"

"**You have to give her your power." **Kyuubi said **"A Jinchruki can give life to those that didn't deserve to die. But, it comes at a price."**

"What price?" Naruto asked

"**My power will be all but gone. I doubt you'll be able to use my powers for some time." **Kyuubi said

"Does that mean… you'll die?" Naruto asked

Kyuubi laughed "**No Kit, I'm with you till the very end. It's just, that it will be harder to call on my powers." **

"Is that all?" Naruto asked "Good, because I can't depend on your powers when I'm in trouble. Or else, what will I do when you can't be there? I'll be useless. Just a burden on everyone else. So Kyu, Do that! If it will be harder to call on your powers, that just means I'll have to train twice, no five times as hard!"

Kyuubi just laughed **"I knew you'd say that Kit!"**

Naruto opened his eyes. Hinata was still there. She was still dead. He hoped that he could change that. He placed his hand on her wound. He felt it. Hinata's heartbeat. He felt her come back to him. She came closer and closer all the time. She felt so close. She was a hand distance away.

Naruto felt something on his cheek. Whether it was his tears or something else he didn't know. He opened his eyes and saw a hand. Reaching up to his cheek.

"Hi, Naruto-chan."

Naruto was elated. He grabbed Hinata in a strong embrace. He cried on her shoulder for so long. Thanking everything that she was back. She was able to breath again.

He never knew such a strong feeling before.

Hinata pulled back and reached into her jacket. She pulled out a pocket watch. Inside the watch was the two of them taking a picture.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Hinata said

Naruto laughed, he was happy that she was able to be so cheery.

"I think its time to go home now." Arashi said

"You said it," Kazuma said "Haven't been home in like thirteen years."

"Wait, what about the fact that we were part of an evil organization?" Kushina said "Wouldn't that raise some alarms?"

"Once again Kushina, you're right." Arashi said

"Over here!" Sasuke yelled near Orochimaru's corpse.

Everyone rushed over "What is it? Is he alive?" Naruto asked

"No look." Sasuke pointed to the corpse.

Inside were tan pieces of paper with names glowing.

"What do they say?" Sakura asked

"This one says Uchiha Itachi, and this one Uzumaki Kazuma." Naruto said

"They're papers that control the mind. These papers cannot be removed even in death. They are a reminder of you're sins of control." Arashi said "Once the name written on the paper becomes weak or dies, if the paper is torn, the former power of the person will be added to

"Wait, can't we use these?" Naruto asked

"What for mind control?" Arashi asked

"No, as evidence" Naruto said

"Of course!" Kushina said "If we show these, mine and Kazuma's names will be cleared!"

"Itachi's name too." Sakura said

Sasuke's eyes widened "What did you say Sakura?"

"Sasuke, I didn't tell you yet but, It's Itachi, he's alive!"

Sasuke was overjoyed.

"I think it's time to go home now sensei." Kakashi said

"Yeah lets go." Arashi said

"I got the body." Obito said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was indeed tired. But so glad. Kakashi gained his best friend, Sasuke gained his brother, Arashi gained his wife and his twin, and Naruto gained a second chance.

As they entered the village, everyone was waiting for them. All the people who helped them on this mission. All of their friends.

"Took you guys long enough," Gaara said "I thought you'd never come back."

"Yeah, we we're all going to assume you had died or something." Shikamaru joked

"Geez, I can't believe you guys, making us wait like that." Neji said

Sasuke made a quick gesture at all of them and ran past them.

Sasuke made a beeline to the hospital. He wasn't surprised Tsunade was the doctor for him.

"Tsunade. How is he?" Sasuke asked

Tsunade smiled "What? Don't have any faith in my skills Uchiha? He's fine."

Sasuke was elated

"Go on, go see you're brother." Tsunade said

"Thanks Tsunade-Hime!" Sasuke said

"Oh? He added the suffix." Tsunade said as she chuckled to herself. "Wait for it…"

"Which room is he in?" Sasuke yelled out

"Knew he'd get it. Room 592!" Tsunade yelled back

Sasuke wasted no time. He was already a good ways away from the room. Then he saw it. Room 592

Sasuke entered quietly. "Itachi?"

"Sa…Sasuke…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nxh592: Aaaand that's it! No not really, I have one more chapter. Before I can call this complete. If you don't like Epilogues of HP proportions don't read it. If you like those kind of things then by all means read it. And now, for one of my last guests for this story will be, Lelouch! Haha no, Light! No. I've got it! Someone who is the greatest thing to happen to Anime since… since **

**Atlas: CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!**

**NXh592: No shut up. My guest is someone you may all know, someone who has been apart of anime history as one of the most popular anime characters of all time of his series. He brought to us what it meant to not believe in ourselves. He showed us there is no limit as to how big your sunglasses can be. A man who has brought the phrase GAR as a definition. Yes, I'm talking of course of the man who with his drill shall pierce the heavens! The one… the only… Kamina!**

**Kamina: Yo, thanks for bringing me back. **

**Nxh592: No prob Kamina. And now I bring another man who has shown that he is the definition of manliness. A man who shows beauty much show even in battle. A man who earns others respect through muscles alone. Of course I'm talking about Alex Louis Armstrong!**

**Armstrong: Indeed! I am Alex Louis Armstrong! Strongest of the Armstrong line!**

**Nxh592: Great to know. Now, you two, it's time to start. **

**Kamina: Lets get to it.**

**Armstrong: Lets start**

**Nxh592: Create a masterpiece, GO!**

**Kamina smashes metal piece with fists. Creates a giant metal statue of self.**

**Nxh592: Ooh Intriguing. Major?**

**Armstrong creates a larger stone statue of himself with Alchemy.**

**Nxh592: Excellent, now punch that boulder! **

**Both make dust of the boulder… and the rocks are neatly aligned**

**Nxh592: Now take on me!**

**Both charge, both fail**

**Nxh592: Good try. **

**Kamina: Damn you're tough. **

**Armstrong: Never have I met such an opponent **

**Nxh592: lets put our struggle on hold for now. Now I have to ask you a question. Through your ordeals I have made you do, who so you think is stronger.**

**Both: You**

**Nxh592: right answer, but between you two.**

**Kamina: I would say we're evenly matched Major.**

**Armstrong: I agree.**

**Nxh592: And I do too, So, sorry for the short but…next time, we will finish the series, Yondaime Returns! It's taken me three years but I'm almost done. Next time Chapter 17: Epilogue. And now, for the last time in this story, men, say it with me!**

**All: STAY TUNED!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YGOTAS, TTGL, or FMA…that's a lot of abbreviations. **_


End file.
